


New Pack Rising

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Character, Chimeras, Comfort, Dark Past, Depression, Druids, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Friendship, Hero Theo, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Nipple Licking, Possessive Behavior, Rejection, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, alternative chimera lore, chimera pack, greed - Freeform, grisly visions, memories of suicide, pack creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection. Constantly rejected, Theo finds himself drawn to someone else left out in the cold, and as he does so, a wonderful, terrible plan enters his mind. All he needs is some support: a pack of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if we have a second name for Corey, so I just stuck with the first name. This mainly evolved out of a reaction to the twisting of Theo's character in 507 into a full on psychopath/sociopath, as distinct from someone who occasionally does bad things to get what they want, which was where I saw him going. Anyway, enjoy!

They were both at the gay club; Theo sitting on a stool at the neon lit bar, hunched over his drink as he stared moodily into the contents. Corey, a little way off to the side, leaning back against the wall unsteadily as he glanced at the horror scenes reflected off the walls. He looked down at his nearly empty drink, feeling his stomach lurch in resistance to the liquid; cheap and sharp, but the bartender didn’t even glance at his fake ID, just grinned and pushed the alcohol at him. He knew he was too young, too fresh faced to even pass for 18, never mind 21. Another glance at the classic werewolf movie and he felt the tears prick his eyes, so he lifted the glass up to his lips and forced it down, drinking until the cold ice touched against his lips and his vision swam unsteadily. He didn’t care; it didn’t matter, he closed his eyes and let the effects take over; the metal of the wall behind him was cool and smooth, and then his fingers found the rougher edges of the black paint. He let himself drift as time lost its meaning and he just floated there, no longer thinking complex thoughts about Lucas or the scorpion stings, or anything else that was happening.

 

Theo drained his own glass, but instead of asking for another he slid off the stool and stumbled towards the bathrooms, near the backroom. His head buzzed pleasantly at the effects of the drinks, but it didn’t reach below the surface. His thoughts were still consumed in fire. In rage. In sorrow. As he pushed past another couple, barely seeing them, Theo picked up a strange scent. His head twisted and turned until he finally pin-pointed it; senses muddled. 

 

Corey looked up as the older guy approached him, he was about to bolt when he recognised him from school. Well, had seen him around, found out his name after passing his locker one day. ‘Theo, right?’

Theo blinked and nodded. ‘How’d you know who I am?’

The teen shrugged, ‘I’ve seen you with Scott and Stiles in school. Scott, uh, helped me out...’ He trailed off, not really sure if help was the right word, and Theo was looking at him strangely, nostrils flaring as though he was mad, or something. ‘Hey, I’m sorry I bothered you. I’ll just-‘

‘No.’ Theo’s hand shot out and grabbed Corey by the arm. His grip was firm but gentle. ‘Wait.’ There was a moment’s hesitation as Theo studied the teen's features intensely before gesturing back into the club. ‘Let’s have a drink.’

‘I...oh.’ Corey trailed off as Theo pulled him back inside the loud, smoky room, jets of dry ice firing the wayoff as the music reached its zenith. He was directed to an empty booth, pushed into the seat gently and Theo left him with a muttered, ‘Wait here.’ 

Corey just nodded, feeling the room spin around him. There had been something comforting about Theo right then. Like his words just slotted into his ears so smoothly, like he was lulling himself to sleep just hearing him speak. Corey dimly became aware of someone else talking to him, not Theo, a drunken laugh, an unwelcome hand on his leg. He blinked tiredly and pushed the man's hand away unsuccessfully, muttering his protests, words falling over themselves as he did so. 'I don’t...no...leave me alone...’

‘Hey!’ The words cut through his confusion like razor blade. He looked up to see Theo standing at the edge of the table, drink in each hand, and glaring at the guy beside him. ‘Get your hands off him.’

Theo slowly put down the glasses as the older guy stood up and made as if to scare him off, but Theo just glared at him, power and aggression exuding from him as the man floundered under the chimera's furious gaze and then disappeared into the crowd. Theo watched him leave and then pushed their drinks over. ‘Here. It’s not strong, but I think you’ve had enough already.’

‘Thanks, Theo.’

‘Hmm.’ He slid closer to Corey and the teenager didn’t protest, just glanced at him with those bright eyes. ‘You got no friends here?’

‘I, uh, I didn’t really feel like hanging out with them, but I couldn’t stay at home, I just needed...’

‘To forget it all.’ Theo finished as Corey nodded at him, seeing his eyes focused on the liquid in his glass.

‘Yeah.’

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Theo staring at his drink, while Corey sipped it; just like the Senior had said; not that strong, more fruity than anything else. He glanced occasionally at the silent brooding hunk, eyes trailing over Theo's muscular upper body just about contained in his t-shirt, his strong jaw and the hints of stubble, and his eyes skimmed further to pause on the gelled hair before darting back down to watch his face. He noticed the seriousness of Theo's expression as he glared into his glass, as though it had somehow personally offended him. 

Theo turned his head, feeling the attention and caught Corey as he was gazing at him. The younger teen turned away quickly, blushing, but Theo didn't seem to see the colour rising in his cheeks in the darkness of the club. 'You know Stiles Stilinski? The guy always hanging around with Scott?'

Corey nodded and sipped his drink. Theo continued to talk, 'That guy...fucking hell. Twice I've saved his life and he still doesn't trust me. Twice I've pulled his ass outta the fire, well once literally, and he still hates me. Still thinks I'm out to get him or harm his pack or his precious Scott.' Theo mumbled bitterly as Corey stared at him. 'I mean what do I have to do here?'

'Have you tried asking him out?'

'What?' Theo snapped, not expecting him to have actually answered.

'Well, I'm sorry if I'm reading this wrong, but you like him right?' Theo snorted dismissively in response. 'Why don't you just ask him out?'

'No. He'd say no. He's not...interested.'

'So you're trying to force him to be interested, by being a hero? Has that worked for you before?' Corey hesitated before adding in a quieter voice, 'Because it's working for you right now.'

Theo heard him and frowned. 'I...uh, I just wanted to be friends with him and Scott, well more with Stiles, everything with Stiles.' He lapsed into silence again and took a long gulp of his drink, then nodded at Corey, 'You want me to take you home?'

'Um, are you sure you can drive?'

'I'm under the limit. Plus I'll go slow.' Corey hesitated for a moment, fidgeting with straw in his drink. 'Of course, you can always call your parents, but do you really want them to see you like this?' Theo grinned disarmingly and Corey smiled and nodded. 

'Ok.'

 

Theo led him out to the parking lot, guiding him with a hand on his back, towards his Jeep. The teen was stumbling more than normal, tiredness taking over from drunkenness and Corey kept bumping into him. Theo eventually just pulled him close and held on as they approached the SUV. 'We're here.' He said and Corey mumbled something unintelligible against his shoulder. Theo sighed and pulled open the passenger side door, before helping the younger teen inside. He leaned over him to put the belt on. 'Hold still, now.'

Corey felt Theo close to his face, smelt his aftershave and leaned forward a little before sensing him pull back. He frowned, disappointed, but soon felt the engine rumble into life, the sorrowful music that was playing muted and then they were on their way. Theo asked him where he lived and Corey mumbled the address before the motion of the car was too much to battle and he drifted off.

Theo frowned in confusion; he had only been in town for less than a month and everything had changed in the years since he had left. He turned to ask for directions but saw Corey asleep in the passenger seat; 'Peaceful.' Theo muttered, as another thought strayed into his mind; 'Cute. But way too young.' He shook his head, _Damn you Stiles._ Theo felt the anger flare again in his stomach, and drove on. 

Chimera.

It's what made him talk to Corey in the first place; that unique scent that some of them, not all, seemed to have. A scent that spoke of greater purpose than just being the Dread Doctor's experiments, of something better. Looking at Corey, sure he saw the cute teen, but his presence also evoked the right emotions of friend and unity and home and safety. And pack. The one thing he had been missing all along. And as Theo turned into his street, a plan began to unfurl in his mind. A dark plan. A great plan. A plan that would ensure that Stiles freaking Stilinski would regret rejecting him. All of them, all those once friends who just turned away, the Doctors who thought he wasn't any good to them anymore...they'd suffer, they'd all suffer. And Theo knew how to do it, how to take the outcast chimeras and turn them into his pack. With him to guide and command them, he’ll soon show Stiles and the others! 

 

Corey woke up as the morning light shone through the half open blinds. He groaned and rubbed his hands against his eyes, blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He frowned as the night's events were shrouded; he must have blacked out. Again. He could remember going to the club, and drinking until he couldn't think about Lucas anymore. _Damn, there goes that morning moment when I can forget what had happened...After that there was this guy; Theo? Yeah, Theo._ Corey felt movement on the bed beside him and his eyes went wide as he saw the same Senior asleep less than a foot from him. He quickly looked down, but was relieved to see he was still fully dressed, a blanket covering him, and a glass of water beside the bed. Then he was angry with himself; Theo had been nice to him, even caring, and he immediately thought the worst about him. Not that he wouldn't have...


	2. Chapter 2

Corey closed his locker quietly and rested his head against the cool metal, feeling tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. Everything here reminded him of Lucas, every sound, every smell, every classroom, hell even the books he kept under one arm were the same as he had been studying with the teenager on that day. He sniffed and then flicked his eyes open, turning to see a shadow fall over him.

'Are you ok?'

'Theo?' He asked in surprise, looking up at the older teen. 'I...yeah, I'm okay.' Theo nodded silently before glancing over his shoulder. Corey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked around Theo. 'Is that Stiles?'

'Yeah. That's him.' He turned back to Corey, 'Hey, look at me. I know this isn't easy, but I'm here for you if you need me?'

'I...yeah, thanks Theo.' Corey nodded as the Omega placed a strong hand on his shoulder and gently tapped him on the chest. 'Thanks.' He swallowed awkwardly as Theo flashed him a smile and then walked away, feeling his stomach lurch, remembering how he had spent all of that morning, until Theo woke up, studying his face, watching his sleeping movements, seeing how his arms wrapped around the pillow at his side; feeling longing and guilt at the same time. He had rolled onto his side, struggled out of his jacket and nibbled at his lips as he wondered if Theo was drunk enough not to feel his hands glide over his arms. But Corey didn't want to risk it, so he just laid there drinking in the sight before him and wondering if things could have gone differently. He wasn't quite sure why but he felt safer here, beside Theo, safer than he had felt in days, as though it was more than the older boy's caring nature, as though he needed to be here. 

Corey watched Theo leave, seeing him glare bitterly at Stiles' back as the teen ignored him and walked on. He saw the way that Theo grumbled under his breath and blinked in surprise as the words reached him. 'Ungrateful little shit! Should've just left you to die...' He gulped, nervous, before glancing at the nearby clock and then back towards Theo. He shrugged and jogged after the Senior. 

'Hey Theo! Wait up!'

'Huh? Oh, Corey.' He frowned as they stopped outside the locker room. 'What is it?'

'I, uh, I wanted to thank you. For Friday night, I kinda ran out without saying anything.'

Theo shrugged and smiled and Corey felt his heart race faster as he watched the way Theo's lips parted and then closed. 'It's fine, you're a little young to be drinking, aren't ya?'

'I just look it.' Corey replied as Theo moved closer to him as a group of Juniors walked past. 'But, um, I probably would have been grounded for like a year if my Mom had to collect me like that.'

'Any time, Corey.' Theo leaned a little closer, smelling the instant reaction from the chimera and smiled as he whispered into Corey's ear. 'You need me, I'm there.'

Corey looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled back and licked his lips as his gaze danced between Theo's eyes and his mouth. 'Uh, what about now?' Theo frowned, confused, and Corey pressed on. 'What if I need you now?'

'Well, it's not like I'm gonna fail AP Bio.' He bit his bottom lip lightly and saw the teen's eyes lock onto it. Theo quickly stifled a laugh. 'Sure, you wanna go for a drive?'

Corey nodded and followed Theo out to the parking lot. They ducked a late teacher and Theo felt Corey press into him as he glanced over the hood of the car they were huddled behind. 'Ok. we're clear.' They moved off again and Theo pointed at his SUV. 'There.'

'Wow. Awesome.'

'You've said that before, mumbled it maybe.' Theo replied with a grin. 'Come on, I know a place where we can go.'

'Cool.' Corey replied as he climbed in and fastened the seat belt around him. He felt a rush go through him as some of his memories from Friday night came back to him. Theo opening the car door, helping him in. The way the Senior had leant over him, the scent of his aftershave hanging in the air, the feel of warm breath on his cheek. Theo's hands around his waist as he pulled the belt securely into its slot. Corey blinked, realising he had been staring out the window. It didn't help that he was straining in his pants now. He felt himself flush and saw Theo glance at him, the way his nostrils had flared open, the careful look into his lap. But as soon as Corey turned his head to look at Theo, the guy had his eyes on the road. 'Um, where are we going?'

'There's a lake nearby, nice place, quiet. We'll be alone, you know, if you wanna talk.'

Corey nodded silently, yeah he wanted to talk, but he'd rather do something else with Theo instead!

 

Meanwhile, Scott was staring at his textbook, he had noticed Theo wasn't behind him as usual, had seen the way Stiles just blanked him in the hallway. But it was the anger and the upset and sorrow that he got from Theo that hit him hardest. He wasn't expecting that, didn't know what had got the two of them so riled up. They hadn't exactly hit it off when Theo returned and tried to re-start their friendships, but Scott thought they had it all worked out; they collaborated together on the Dread Doctors, Theo even helped Stiles out a few times and then they turn glacial towards each other? They weren't even civil anymore; just Stiles ignoring Theo and the Omega getting angrier and angrier. But ultimately that wasn't why Scott was distracted.

He had smelt something strange off that Corey kid, something disturbingly familiar: chimera. He had healed quickly too; just the week before the guy had been screaming his lungs out in a hospital bed. Hell, Scott still felt a twinge whenever he thought about the pain that Corey had been in. Even taking a fraction of it had almost brought Scott to his knees. And now he was walking around like nothing happened. Well that wasn't exactly true, Scott could practically taste his sorrow; he always looked on the verge of bursting into tears. Of course he understood why, but Corey was the only chimera they had met so far that hadn't turned into a killing machine or shown signs of homicidal intent. Other than Hayden of course. Not that that helped, what with her and Liam still missing. Scott didn't even know why he had bothered to come to school today; he knew he should be out there searching for them, but Stiles had convinced him there was little they could do at the minute. Waiting around wasn't Scott's strong suit, especially where his Beta was concerned. He frowned as an idea suddenly came to him, glancing down at his fingernails. Could he? Would it even work? He was an Alpha after all, maybe it just came naturally...

Scott found Mason leaving the classroom opposite and pulled him to one side. 'Do you know where Corey is?'

'Uh yeah, um, saw him go off with Theo. Why?' Mason replied.

'I think I might have a way to find Liam and Hayden. But I need Corey in person.' Scott paused as Mason stared at him, confused. 'Look, you're sure he's a chimera right?'

'Yeah, I don't know what his powers are, but yeah. I just wish he hadn't disappeared when I got back to the club.'

'It's fine.' Scott frowned then. 'Wait, you said he was with Theo?'

The human shrugged, 'Yeah, I think he missed first period.'

'Hmm.'

 

Theo slowed to a crawl as the SUV navigated the rough trail, wheels slowly easing over the rocky ground. They bounced around in the cab and Corey glanced at him, 'Are you sure this is the way?'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Theo flashed a smile and him and kept grinning as he heard Corey's heart skip a beat, 'Don't worry, I've been here before.' He slowed further and the SUV rocked to a stop in front of the pebble-strewn lake shore. The water was calm, ripples here and there as the breeze grazed it. 'Now. See?'

'Yeah. It's nice. Secluded.'

'That can be a good thing.' Theo grinned at him, seeing his eyes widen suddenly and opened the door. 'Come on.'

He followed the older teen out and down towards the water. Theo led him past the rocky shoreline until Corey found himself at a flat piece of rock; pink sandstone that stood out from the rest of the grey stone around them. He waited as Theo sat down first, then followed his lead and sat beside him. There was silence for a few minutes as Theo stared out at the water and Corey alternated between looking around and glancing at Theo. He saw the way his face had relaxed from that near permanent frown he was wearing every other time Corey had seen him. He had shaved that morning too and looked younger than he was, maybe young enough that they could be mistaken for the same age, Corey thought wistfully. 

'So.' Theo started, 'What do you think? Of here; the lake I mean?'

'Oh, yeah. It's nice. I, um.'

'You don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can just sit here in silence.' Theo looked at him. 'But you seemed sad, like you didn't want to be there.'

'Did you hear about Lucas?' Corey asked, hesitating on the name. Theo nodded. 'So you know what he is? Was...'

'I know what you are too.' Theo whispered to him gently. 'Well not exactly, but enough to know you need my help. Scott...and the rest of them don't understand.'

'So I'm, we're, not like them?' He asked confused.

Theo pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. 'Pretty much, I mean, we share a common something, but you and me, and the others out there-'

'Others?'

'Hehe, thought you were alone? There are others, just have to find them first.' He looked out at the water again. 'Right now we're all individuals, or Omegas as the werewolves would say. We need to come together, form our own pack, create our own power. Only then will we be safe. Only then can we truly be free...'

Corey listened to him speak, watching his lips, glancing up to meet his gaze and then down to drink in the way the teenager gripped his knees, causing his biceps to bulge in his tight fitting t-shirt. He licked his lips without realising it and Theo glanced at him. 'Are you even listening to me?'

'I...of course. But...' Corey glanced away, cheeks colouring as he felt Theo's sharp eyes on him. He took a deep breath and summoned his courage; he wasn't normally this shy. He turned back to Theo and leant towards him suddenly, catching the older teenager off guard. Theo blinked as he felt Corey's soft lips brush against his. There was a slight pressure as they pressed together and then he backed off. 

Theo stared at Corey, hearing his heart beat like crazy. 'Wow, ok.'

'I like you Theo.' His eyes were sincere as he gazed at the Omega. 'I really do.'

'I got that.'

'Sorry.' Corey mumbled, suddenly embarrassed and chewed his lips nervously.

'Hmm. It's ok.' Theo didn't say anything other than that and the two of them sat by the lake in the sunshine in silence. But the older teen didn't object when Corey moved closer to him, feeling their legs press together. There was a pause that stretched into minutes as Theo struggled to decide what to do, but he eventually pulled Corey closer and smiled slightly when he put his head on Theo's shoulder. This wasn't what he had originally planned, but being there for his Beta, that was the behaviour of an Alpha. That's what he had thought anyway, even if none of the other Alphas he had met seemed to share the sentiment. He could feel Corey's pulse rate decrease and glanced down to see his eyes drifting shut. 'Guess you don't get much sleep, huh?' He asked softly.

Corey shrugged and tried to move closer to Theo. 'I just feel safe here.' He mumbled.

'Then sleep. I'll protect you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Corey glanced up as Scott looked around the door at him as he sat on the teenager's bed, photocopied pages resting on his knees. 'Uh, I haven't finished yet.' He replied to the unasked question, glancing between the three Seniors who were now in the room. Scott nodded at Lydia and Stiles and darted back out again. Corey felt himself colouring, but he wasn't sure why; maybe it was because they were all looking at him, as though to be certain he read the book. It was a strange story and he didn't really like how graphic it was when describing what happened to the kids, but if it was true...Was this what Theo had been talking about this morning? The creatures in the book, the monsters, they were awful, terrible beasts doing horrific things, and all commanded by the weird steampunk Dread Doctors. It was...creepy. He blinked his eyes as a strange sensation swept over him, like he was suddenly dizzy and found breathing difficult. He saw Lydia and Stiles move over to him but he brushed them away, gasping, 'I'm fine. Just feel a bit sick.' Stiles pushed him back into a sitting position from where he had bent double, strong hands gripping hard on his shoulders. Corey glanced up at the older teen and saw his expression turn icy.

'I'll go tell Scott he's remembering.' Stiles muttered to Lydia before walking out.

Corey looked after him, resisting the urge to frown; what did Theo see in him anyway? He seemed so cold and mean. Ok, so maybe Stiles was a little handsome and his hair was alright, but Theo was so much hot-no, he shouldn't think of him like that...The Senior had made it clear that he wasn't interested in him, thought he was too young, just wanted to look after someone of his own...kind? 'Um, Lydia?'

'Yes?'

'Scott said Theo was gonna be here.' He licked his dry lips as she looked at him, panic in her eyes for a second before it disappeared. 'Is he still coming?'

'Ah, well, I, I'm not sure.' She turned away from him and walked over to the window. 'If Scott said...why wouldn't he?'

'Well, um, it's just, I'd like him to be here is all.' He finished quietly, feeling the heat rush back to his face. But Lydia didn't respond save to urge him to keep reading. 'Yeah, I'm nearly there. Uh, maybe I should call Theo; just to see where he is?'

'What? No!' She replied too quickly and then spoke more slowly, 'No, there's no need, he'll be here. I mean Scott would have told him you were here, I'm sure, this affects us all after all, hehe.' She laughed nervously and then smiled in relief when Stiles walked back in.

Corey could hear them whispering together and he frowned, looking at them, while reaching down to pull his phone out and push it between the pages of the book. They were still whispering to themselves and Corey's hands moved quickly, but before he could tap out a text message, Stiles turned to look at him. 'Aren't you done yet?'

'No, not yet. Soon I think. I'm near the end, another chapter I think.'

'Feeling ok?'

Corey nodded and bent lower to read the words, his heart beating fast, but neither of them were werewolves, so he didn't try to hide it.

 

Theo sat in his SUV outside the school, nibbling on his finger nails as he checked his phone every few minutes. He had expected to hear from Corey by now. Just as they had pulled back into the parking lot Corey had asked him to come over after school, said he wanted to discuss this whole "make a pack" thing. Theo had agreed, hesitating at first, before realising he really didn't have anything better to do; kinda sad really. _'It's just, I have to, uh, I have to see the counsellor after school first.'_ Theo remembered the way Corey had muttered those words, glancing at him, as though that would change how he saw him. But Theo just patted him on the shoulder and smiled as they exchanged numbers. It didn't matter, it was...normal, expected, even, after what the poor guy had been through. And yet, Theo had felt something else from Corey, perhaps it was the way he had lingered a moment before getting out of the truck. Perhaps it was to do with that kiss, brief, unexpected, Theo felt...conflicted about it. He thought of himself as the leader, even if there were just two of them, he shouldn't be getting so close to him, yet...and yet. There was a part of him that wanted to give in to those feelings, give in to the way Corey looked at him, the obvious need that was so clear for him to see. But then Theo felt guilty, felt strange about the fact they were different ages, only two years perhaps, but even so, Corey looked younger than he was. Theo still said he'd wait for him, give him a ride home, make sure he was ok, make him feel safe if that was what he needed. It actually felt kinda good to have someone need him like that, rather than need him for something evil. 

 

The shrill blast of his phone disrupted Theo's train of thought. He glanced down to see Corey's name on the screen and swiped the answer icon. 'Hey.'

Silence. Well, not quite. There was the rustling of papers and the sounds of someone sighing. Theo smiled and muttered to himself, 'You must've butt dialled me.' He was about to hang up when he heard another voice, distant but Theo recognised it at once. 

Stiles. 

He was asking if Corey "had finished it yet?" Whatever that meant, but Theo felt a tendril of unease enter his stomach as Corey replied that he hadn't, that the book was "creepy." Theo pressed the phone to his ear as he turned the engine on, Corey's question telling him what he needed to know; _'Why are we even at Scott's house? Wouldn't this be easier at school?'_ Stiles muttered something that Theo didn't hear, then Scott's voice came across clearly, closer to the phone, closer to Corey. Theo sped up as he felt, as much as heard, the Alpha growl to the teenager; _'This is taking too long! I need to know where they are now!'_

'What are you-No! No! Stop! Theo-uh...' The teen's panicked voice cut out to a gurgle and then a groan, and Theo threw the phone to the passenger seat furiously, his truck roaring through a red light, and skidding across the streets towards Scott's house. 

Theo's SUV slid to a stop on the lawn of Scott's house, bypassing Stiles' Jeep and carving deep furrows into the grass as the tires fought for control. He left the engine running and jumped out, charging across towards the door. To his surprise it was unlocked and he barrelled through the hall, up the stairs before they could even turn around. He came to a halt outside Scott's room; the door open as the Seniors looked at what Scott was doing to Corey. Theo's eyes quickly took them all in; Stiles with arms folded impassively as he watched Scott, Lydia with a sort of horrified fixation, Kira's mouth parted in an "O", and Scott...the Alpha standing there, back to him, arms outstretched; one holding Corey's shoulder towards him, the other wrapped around his neck. The chimera had his eyes shut, head lolling back and there was just a trickle of blood visible as it dribbled down his neck.

Theo felt his fangs enlarge and his eyes turned brilliant yellow, claws lengthening as he snarled at Scott and launched himself forward. 'No!' Stiles called out and tackled him, pushing him off balance and toward Scott's closet. Kira joined Stiles and together they tried to keep Theo from getting back up. He growled at them, but avoided using his claws on them instead twisting his head away to see Scott's eyes glowing blood red, his own claws buried in Corey's neck, right where the spinal column wound its way up his back and into his brain.

'Stop! What are you doing to him?' Theo shouted at them as he struggled to free his legs from the tangle of Scott's dirty laundry, but Stiles put his full weight onto Theo and tried punching him a few times. 'You're just gonna let Scott kill him?!'

'He's not.' Lydia motioned for them to stop. 'He'll be ok, Theo, it's just...well it's hard to explain. Come on guys, let him up! We need to be quiet for Scott to concentrate!'

Stiles glared at Theo, inches from his face. 'Don't interrupt, Theo, or you'll be the one hurting Corey.'

'Fine.' He growled at them, lying still. 'Just hurry up.'

'Shouldn't take long, he's searching for a memory in your, uh-' Lydia paused as Theo raised a brow, his teeth and claws readjusting to human even as his eyes stayed the same.

'My friend?' He spoke deliberately as she looked first at Stiles and then at the floor.

'Right, of course. Um, oh look.' She pointed as Scott carefully pulled his claws out of Corey's neck and the boy blinked awake. He tried to back away from Scott immediately, terror in his eyes, but groggy from the violation he tripped over his own feet. Scott moved aside as Theo rushed forward to catch Corey before he fell to the floor.

'Gotcha.' He whispered quietly, feeling Corey grip his arm tight. Theo looked up at Scott, venom filling his voice. 'Get what you wanted?'

'I...yeah, I know where they are, I think.' Scott seemed a bit unsteady himself, but felt Theo's angry stare on him. 'I, um, I'm sorry, Corey, for what it's worth. I just needed to know.'

'Yeah, right.' Theo muttered and glanced down to see Corey had passed out, his forehead felt clammy underneath Theo's fingers. 'He'll need time to recover, I think you owe him that much.'

'Uh, he doesn't need to come with us.' Scott gestured and waited for the Stiles and the others to leave before he spoke to Theo again. 'Why do you care so much? You...how do you even know him?'

'Huh, I...I like him. Reminds me of me; he has no one either. I...I met him at a club.' Theo spoke softly as he placed Corey on Scott's bed and stood up, deliberately placing himself between the chimera and the Alpha. Scott noticed and frowned. 'Don't you have a Beta to save?'

'Yeah.' Scott nodded, but then asked the question he really wanted to know, 'What about Stiles?'

'What about him?' Theo replied bluntly. 

'I thought-'

'No. You should know your best friend better than that.' Theo cut him off quickly. Scott shrugged and made to leave the room, looking back when Theo called out to him, 'Scott?'

'Yeah?'

'You ever touch Corey again, I will end you!'

Scott grinned a little, but then frowned when he saw Theo was serious. 'Uh, I just needed to know, Theo.'

'Last time you touch him, you hear me?' He spoke quietly, determined, keeping Scott's gaze.

'I hear you. Um, take whatever time you need.' Scott shook his head in confusion once he was out of Theo's line of sight.

Theo looked down at Corey to see him staring wide-eyed at him. 'What?'

'Uh, nothing. Your eyes are...' He grinned sheepishly, 'I just, thanks Theo.'

Theo nodded as he glanced around. 'Told you I'd protect you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine who, though he shall remain anon, inspired me to keep going with this. Here's your shout out, buddy!


	4. Chapter 4

Corey blinked awake, having dozed off minutes before. He wasn’t really tired, but the combination of the shock from the attack and the reassuring presence of Theo sitting at his side made it easy to let his eyes droop. But still, he didn’t want to sleep here. He looked over to Theo, the Omega’s eyes boring a hole in the opposite wall, brows furrowed and jaw clenched shut. But his restlessness must have alerted Theo and he glanced at Corey, his gaze softening.

‘Are you feeling better?’ 

‘Yeah, I guess so. I, I feel a little strange though.’ Corey replied as he sat up beside Theo, leaning into him as the room spun around him. 'Dizzy.'

‘Hmm, not surprising.’ Theo muttered darkly and reached a hand up to gingerly feel the drying blood on the teen’s neck. He frowned. ‘Damn, you’re still bleeding.’

‘I know.’ Corey answered calmly, now that everything had stopped moving and Theo's eyes held him steady. ‘What did you expect?’

‘That you’d heal faster. You did the last time, when that, when-‘ Theo hesitated as he saw Corey look at him. The Omega licked his lips before continuing on. ‘When you got stung by the were-scorpion...’ Theo trailed off realising how strange that sounded and Corey quirked a brow at him. ‘Never mind. Come on downstairs. They should have left by now; I’ll bring you home.’

‘Thanks Theo.’

 

They walked downstairs and found Lydia waiting for them. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then thought better of it, instead pursing her lips. Theo pushed Corey down into a nearby chair, before gesturing for Lydia to follow him into the kitchen.

‘Hey, uh, so he’s um…’

‘A chimera?’ She stated in a matter-of-the fact tone, ‘The others told me.’

‘Um, great. Yeah, he is. But he’s ok, not a threat.’ Theo spoke quickly and quietly, looking at the floor. ‘Um, could you do me a favour and watch him for like two seconds? I just gotta get my car, kinda left it parked in Scott’s lawn.’

Lydia stared at him and then nodded. ‘Right. Of course you did.’ Theo moved past her and she touched his arm gently. ‘Do you…should we bind that wound on his neck?’

‘Yeah.’ Theo glanced into her face for a moment, turned away, and then muttered, ‘Thanks.’

Corey watched Theo walk out the door, he was about to rise up and call after him when the older teenager flashed him a grin. ‘I’ll be back in two minutes.’

‘Uh, ok.’ He slumped back into the chair, eyes heavy again, stifling a yawn. A moment later Lydia pressed a cool damp towel against the back of his neck and Corey started. ‘Ah!’

‘Sorry.’ Lydia apologised as she wiped away the dried blood and then blinked in surprise. Corey frowned as she lingered above him, the drops of water winding down his back made him shiver uncomfortably.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ She replied quickly.

‘Hmm.’ Corey stood up and looked out between the curtains to see Theo reversing in front of the driveway. ‘Ah, thanks I guess. I’m gonna go now.’

‘Right.’ Lydia replied tight lipped. 

 

Corey pointed to his house as Theo drove slowly down the street. ‘There! See?’

‘Yeah. It just looks different in the daylight is all, well twilight.’ Theo pulled in to the curb and switched the engine off. ‘So…’

Corey unbuckled his belt and leaned across the handbrake, close enough to see Theo stiffen slightly and watch him from the corner of his eyes. ‘I, um, never thanked you properly. For rescuing me, that is.’

‘No thanks needed, Corey. We gotta stick together, right?’ Theo turned his head as Corey braced himself on the edge of the driver seat. ‘You don’t need to do anything…oof!’ His words were interrupted as the younger teen leaned into his mouth and kissed him, hesitantly at first, and then with more determination, one hand reaching up to Theo’s neck, pulling himself closer and the other still keeping his balance at the edge of the seat. Theo resisted at first, but he couldn’t deny the fire that was stoked inside him at the chimera’s touch. He kissed back softly and ran his hand across Corey’s shoulder, feeling him shiver in response. After a few more moments Theo pulled back and opened his eyes. Corey looked at him, as though unsure what the Omega would say, he nibbled his lips, secretly licking the inside to get the taste of Theo’s own.

‘Wow. Ok, um, that was…’ Theo trailed off and Corey looked downcast. ‘Hey, that was awesome! But um,’ He frowned out the window. ‘Is someone watching us?’

‘Oh crap!’ Corey swore under his breath. ‘I forgot, my Mom works swing shift this week; 7 to 4. She’s still at home. So, um, guess you should meet her?’ Theo stared at him. ‘Well, you’re coming in, right?’

‘Uh, I guess so. We do need to talk.’ Theo turned serious as he unbuckled himself and opened the door. ‘It’s fine though, I got something to show you. Not like that, you little perv!’ He chided gently as Corey smirked at him.

Corey opened the door with his key and Theo lingered for a moment before stepping over the threshold, of all the things he had faced, this unnerved him the most, although he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because this wasn’t a creature he could tear apart with his claws, well he _could_ , he just didn’t think Corey would like him as much afterwards. A tall angular woman walked out from the kitchen, pulling her apron off and patting her pockets. 

‘Ah Corey, I saw you arrive.’ She smiled lightly at them both. ‘And this is?’

‘Theo. Ma’am.’ The Omega spoke politely, seeing both Corey and the woman smile at him.

‘Nice to meet you Theo. I, uh, I assume you and Corey-‘

‘What? Uh, no! Um, no.’ He stumbled over his words quickly and she laughed at him.

‘Hehe, yes, I can see that.’ A knowing grin followed and he looked at his feet as she turned to her son. ‘Corey, I’ll be here when you wake up. You and your…’ She waited for him to complete the sentence and he stared at her. 

‘Uh, friend, Mom?’ 

‘Right, of course, it’s not too soon you know, after-.’

‘Oh god...Great, yeah, thanks Mom.’ Corey muttered as his face began to heat up. ‘Can you just-‘

‘I’m going boys.’ She pulled open the door, kissed a blushing Corey on his forehead and walked out. ‘Oh, Corey? Dinner’s in the fridge, should be enough if Theo wants to stay for it?’

‘Goodbye Mom.’ Corey replied firmly and she shook her head as she walked down the path. ‘Uh, sorry about that. She’s like that with all of, ahah.’ He didn’t finish the sentence and Theo nodded, glancing around the hallway, pictures of a younger Corey on the walls, along with an older boy who looked close enough to be family. 

‘Is that your brother?’

‘Yeah. He’s at college. Princeton.’

‘Damn.’ Theo blinked. ‘He’s smart?’

Corey smiled fondly. ‘Yeah.’ He reached out to Theo, hands touching the soft fleecy fabric of the Omega’s pullover. Theo looked up as Corey’s Mom pulled out of the driveway and then over his shoulder when the younger teen giggled.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. You know she thinks that we’re…’ He trailed off, looking up at Theo, eyes lingering on his lips. ‘Probably thinks you're my age with those clean shaven cheeks!’

‘You like them huh?’ Theo asked as Corey brushed his fingers lightly across his face. He smirked and moved closer to him, his hands resting on Corey’s waist for a moment, before removing them. It was enough though to have Corey push close to him; the air suddenly heavy with the scent of his arousal. On instinct he breathed in and felt a thrill run up and down his spine. ‘I wonder why she would think that, huh?’ He licked his lips and cocked his head at Corey without doing anything else.

Corey huffed and pulled back, gesturing towards the stairs. ‘Yeah, yeah, you tease. Come on up to the room.’

Theo laughed gently, before he moved right behind Corey, seeing him stiffen and lingered for a second longer than comfortable; Theo grinned wolfishly and blew warm air onto the teen’s neck. Corey let out a shriek and scrunched his shoulders up as Theo began poking him in his ribs and across his stomach. ‘Gah! Stop it, I’m-‘ He couldn’t stop the laughter from erupting from his mouth as Theo tickled him remorselessly, hugging the younger teen to him even as Corey tried to run up the stairs to escape. Theo followed and Corey backed into his room but then found himself thrust back onto the bed as Theo dived on top of him, not relenting his assault.

‘Haha! Gotcha now! Rarrr!’ He mock growled as Corey writhed around trying to stop Theo’s fingers from burrowing under his clothes and skittering across his sensitive skin.

‘Ah! Ah! Stop! Mercy, Theo, mercy!’ He gasped between the laughter. Theo stopped suddenly and looked down and him, resting on his midriff, knees either side. Corey was flustered and red-faced; his eyes bright as he struggled to bring his heart rate back under control, his hands resting on Theo’s knees. 

‘You’re super cute, you know that?’ Theo whispered as he leaned closer to Corey’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've uploaded pretty much anything, major case of writer's block, but I like this story and hopefully you do to. It's really just a bit of alt-Theo fun amid a sea of him being a horrible person in most other fics. Hope you're enjoying it too. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Corey looked up at Theo as the older teen lingered over him, lips parted and felt his strong body resting slightly against him, the muscular arms pressed into the bed on either side. His bright eyes flicked back up to match Theo’s steady gaze. Corey could feel his pulse beat faster, his face heating up and then suddenly Theo pulled back from him, rolling over to lie beside Corey instead. The younger teen frowned and glanced at him.

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah, course.’ Theo muttered quickly, feeling that had become very serious too fast. He liked Corey, more than he felt he should, and he was a nice kisser, but…Theo didn’t want to get too distracted. ‘I’m fine, really. I just, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.’

‘You didn’t.’ Corey replied and placed his hand on top of Theo’s. ‘I’ve never felt more comfortable.’ He moved closer and Theo let him rest against his chest like before; head on his shirt, arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. 

The room became quiet, warm, with a hint of something in the air, Theo sniffed covertly and felt Corey snuggle closer to him. It was nothing strange or dangerous, but there was tension between them where moments ago there had been none. Theo frowned but Corey didn’t display any outward feelings of resentment. He sighed and ruffled the teen’s hair affectionately. There was a stretch of silence as the Omega looked around Corey’s childhood room. He could almost see where it had been changed around the boy as he grew up, where the toys had been packed away for the computer desk, where weights had replaced a sprawling Lego city. A sad smile lingered about his lips as he thought about his own life.

‘Have you ever thought about leaving?’ Theo asked aloud as Corey blinked at him. ‘Just leaving, getting out of here, going away and not looking back?’

‘Well, I’ll be heading to college soon enough, only two years or so. At least, that was the plan before...all this happened.’ He frowned suddenly. ‘Why? Do you not like it here? Do you want to leave again?’

‘I came back for a specific purpose, Corey, but now...’ Theo trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. ‘Now I don’t see that purpose, only bad memories, sad times, and friends who aren’t my friends anymore.’

‘You said you had a plan. A way to make a new pack?’

Theo nodded and glanced down at him, his hand moving down to rest on Corey’s shoulder. ‘Yeah. It’s the main reason I haven’t left yet; no matter where I go, I’ll still be vulnerable. I... We need to have a pack; a group of people there to back us up, to keep each other safe; from the hunters, from other packs, from the Doctors. If they come for us, we need to be able to fight them off; show them we’re not afraid!’

Corey smiled at Theo as his voice rose and filled with fire again. ‘Sounds good to me. I mean, as long as you’ll have me?’ 

‘Pfft! Is that even a question?’ Theo teased gently.

Corey felt his face flush ‘Uh, ok. Um, who do we need?’

‘I’ve had my eye on one for a while now. Definitely a chimera, not sure what type. He’s pretty strong and independent; overheard the Doctors talking about how he can’t be controlled, how he’s been one of the “successful ones”.’ Theo sneered the last words, his fingers moving into bunny ears as he spoke. ‘Here, tell me if you know him.’ He reached across Corey to pick his phone up from the bedside locker and swiped through the pictures until he found the ones he wanted. ‘Look. That’s him.’

Corey took the phone from Theo and moved into a sitting position, closer to him, leaning back against the pile of cushions by the headboard. ‘Hmm.’ The teen in the pictures looked older than him, of average height, medium length brown hair and a serious expression, his eyes glinting dangerously in the last picture. He had the kind of looks that Corey would find attractive, if Theo wasn’t beside him, if the older teen didn’t make his insides turn to jelly with that intense stare of his. Corey handed the phone back. ‘Yeah, he looks…um, good.’

‘So? Do you know him?’

‘He looks familiar, alright. I think I’ve seen him before; Ryder, Ryan, Raymond? Something beginning with “R”.’ Corey frowned and tilted his head to one side as he thought. ‘Yeah, sits behind me in History, near the back, I’ve uh, noticed him. But he missed a lot of school recently; been sick.’

‘Seriously ill?’

‘I don’t know. Why?’

‘That’s how they’ll get you, it’s how they operate.’ Theo muttered darkly.

‘So how will this work? You'll just talk to him?’ Corey squirmed uncomfortably at Theo’s words. He licked his lips nervously and glanced across at him. ‘Um…’

‘Well, yeah, we’ll start there, but actions speak louder and all that. If we show him that he needs a pack, if we’re there when they try to take him, then maybe it’ll be easier to recruit him, than just making an offer.’

‘Sounds good.’ Corey replied shortly, before getting up reluctantly. ‘Uh, I think she meant it, if you wanna stay for dinner that is?’

Theo briefly considered it and then nodded. ‘Yeah, I’m in no rush back. What is it?’

He shrugged, ‘Dunno. Guess we’ll find out.’

‘Anything’s better than frozen.’ Theo grinned at him.

 

‘So, um, I know it’s getting a bit late, but uh,’ Corey stammered as Theo stared at him. 

‘What is it?’

‘Can you…uh, can you wait with me a while longer?’

‘Of course.’ Theo replied softly. ‘Upstairs?’

Corey nodded and Theo followed him back to the room, no tickling this time. He gestured towards his laptop. ‘Do you want to watch something?’

‘What do you have?’

‘Let’s take a look.’ Corey powered on the computer and Theo lay on his back, letting the younger teen rest beside him. He could smell the arousal from him but just smiled to himself; they were barely touching and already Corey was excited. ‘Um, what about this one?’ 

Theo glanced at the screen. ‘ _Forward Unto Dawn_ , really?’

‘ _Halo_ , you know that video game, right?’

Theo nodded. ‘Um, sure. I've played it. Is the film version any good?’

Corey smiled at him, ‘Yeah, nice mix of action and sci-fi. It's live-action, you know, real actors. Plus, the lead guy is pretty hot.’

Theo laughed. ‘Glad to see you’ve got your priorities straight!’

Corey kept grinning and pressed play, before moving closer to him; his head on the Omega’s chest as Theo let his arms wrap loosely around him.

 

The film continued to play in the background as Corey felt himself drifting to sleep, comfortable in Theo’s strong arms, hearing the steady beat of his heart against his cheek. He glanced up to see the older teen watching the action of the screen, his eyes following the actors. Corey moistened his dry lips before speaking quietly.

‘I’ve been thinking; how many are meant to be in a pack?' 

Theo looked down at him for a moment, feeling him shift around a bit, letting his hand drift a bit further under the teen’s t-shirt; running his warm fingers across the smooth muscles of Corey’s back. 'Well, it depends, the bigger the pack; the stronger the Alpha, or so I've heard. But there can be some small packs that are powerful just because of their members.'

'Hmmm.' Corey mumbled into the fabric of Theo's shirt. 'So we can be just a few people?'

'I guess.' Theo frowned at him, but saw Corey's eyes close again as he relaxed. 'Why do you ask?'

'Pack is meant to be family, right?' He felt Theo nod, 'so I'd like it to be a small one...if my opinion counts.'

Theo smiled to himself as he finally realized and leant down to whisper softly in his ear. 'Just you and me?'

'You need power...' He sounded sleepy.

'What do you think you give me?' Corey glanced up at him, surprised first by Theo's words and then again when he felt the teen pull him close enough that their lips pressed together. Theo felt him move on top of him, and held him in position, the laptop forgotten. He looked into the chimera’s eyes and smiled. ‘You’ll always be my number one, Corey. We keep it small, we keep it strong, and we’ll both be safe, we’ll both be together.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too syrupy? I'm not sure, it just kinda happened....


	6. Chapter 6

Corey lingered beside his bag in the locker room, one eye on the open doorway, the other on Ryder Wills, watching as the teenager changed out of his gym kit. The other teen was shirtless, and Corey could smell his heady, not quite sweet, not quite tart scent from across the room. He swallowed uneasily; Theo had told him about the “enhancements” but it was still un-nerving to smell his friends coming before he could see them, to sense Theo’s eyes on him before he looked up, to hear the waver in his mother’s heart beat as she lied about the mortgage payments. But there were other things too, things that he could do, but Theo couldn’t. They had discovered it last night; watching some fantasy flick on his bed, and then suddenly the older teen was grabbing at him. Corey wasn’t sure what was going on, apart from having Theo’s warm hands on him, but when he looked down he had been surprised to see his skin the same color as the bedspread.

Chameleon. 

That’s what Theo called him; Corey had sensed his excitement, but could have sworn there was a tinge of…nervousness, perhaps, about him afterwards. Maybe because this made them different, maybe it’d make it harder for him and Theo to be friends, to be part of his new pack? Corey felt his stomach nervously clench whenever he thought of that, so he had readily agreed to help Theo talk to Ryder. 

Corey had paid attention to the other teen all day, watching him, listening to him in class, learning his last name, secretly stalking him on Facebook, waiting for the right moment to call Theo and let him do his thing. He was pretty sure that Ryder felt all the extra attention; he was changing awfully slowly, plus Corey was certain that he had been caught staring a bit too often. But it was hard not to; not just the fact that the guy had a handsome face, sturdy jawline and the muscular arms that bulged beneath his t-shirt, but also the fact that there was steel in his grey eyes, this aura of strength and independence around him that somehow didn’t appear standoffish, like Corey expected. The fact Ryder was bi helped as well…

 

Corey felt his phone vibrate against his leg and reached into his pocket to get it, taking his eyes off Ryder as he did so. _Be there in five minutes, keep him there. T._ “Keep him there,” Corey muttered to himself, “What do you want me to do, Theo, pin him to the locker?”

“You could try.” 

The chimera looked up in surprise to find Ryder standing in front of him, still shirtless, arms folded, faint smile lingering about his lips as he flicked his eyes up and down Corey's body. “Uhh.” Corey stammered and tore his eyes away from the other teen’s muscular arms. “Um, I…”

“Hehe, relax.” Ryder laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, grey eyes bright if still a little cool. “So, uh, you’ve been checking me out all day.” It was a statement, not a question and Corey felt heat spread across his cheeks; he knew that tone.

“Well, um, I, I can explain.”

“Uh huh.” Ryder cocked a brow and leant against Corey’s locker with one hand, forcing his muscles to become taunt, aware of how Corey's eyes fixated on his arms. “Go on.”

 _Damnit Theo, where the hell are you?_ Corey thought to himself as he struggled for an answer. He pulled his eyes away from the flexing arm and instead matched Ryder’s gaze. “I, uh, there’s someone I think you should meet.”

“Oh?” Ryder frowned and turned his head. Corey looked around him and after a moment Theo entered the locker room. “Hmph.”

Corey stood back from him and let Theo stand between them, lingering at his friend’s shoulder. He saw how Ryder’s eyes flicked away from him, scrolling up and down Theo’s body, his arms returning to fold across his chest. Corey glanced at Theo and saw that now familiar smirk; he felt his insides squish together and Ryder’s eyes flicked back to him suddenly.

“So, Corey says you want to meet me. Right?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Theo replied, his tone even. “Do you know who I am?”

“No.” Ryder paused, glancing around them before continuing. “But I know what you are. I can smell you. Both of you.”

Theo blinked in surprise. “Well now. I wasn’t expecting that. I’m Theo. You know Corey.”

“Ryder, of course.” Ryder shrugged, “I don’t know exactly what you guys are, but you smell…I don’t know…familiar I guess. I’ve been having these, uh.”

“Things happen to you; things you can’t control; they scared you at first. But then you realised that you liked it.” Theo held out his hand and the two other teenagers looked as he slowly made a fist. “The feeling of power, of knowing you’re something different, something great.”

“Something fucked up more like.” Ryder responded sharply. “Woke up one night covered in blood, another night; the sheets were ripped to shreds, but last night I saw what I was, what I am.”

“Show us.” Corey surprised himself by speaking, but nodded at Ryder. “What can you do?”

“Fine.” He grunted at them and closed his eyes. Theo glanced at Corey and smiled reassuringly before looking back at Ryder, eyes widening as his skin turned a greyish color; a thousand thin spines pushing out from his body, aggressively pointing outwards on his arms, shoulders and back. He opened his eyes, bright yellow like the rest of them, and rolled his neck muscles sending the spines bristling. “Ok?”

“Damn.” Corey whispered, watching as Theo walked around him, nodding and grinning. “That’s amazing.”

“Thanks, I guess. Don’t ask me if I can roll into a ball.”

“What, not that flexible?” Theo muttered and felt Corey look at him as Ryder laughed.

“Hehe, you wanna find out how flexible I am, Theo?”

The werewolf returned the smirk as he walked back behind Corey, resting his hands on the younger teen’s shoulders. “Ah hah, no, I’m good.” 

Ryder shrugged again, “Right. I see how it is. So what do you want?” 

Corey felt himself blush and looked away, hearing Ryder shift back to himself. Theo lifted his hands from his shoulders and Corey missed the weight and heat of him being so close. 

Theo walked back to stand in front of Ryder. “I want to offer you a…place in my pack.” Theo spoke carefully, choosing his words. “Packs are similar as in the wild: like-minded people with a common goal banding together for protection and survival.”

“Someone after us?”

Theo chuckled, “Oh yeah: hunters, other monsters; here in this school, and then there are the ones who created us. I think they might want us back.”

Ryder ground his teeth and looked around him. “Is that all?”

“You don’t want to be an Omega, Ryder; the lone wolf, the outsider. Not when together, we can be powerful. We can protect each other.” Theo held out his hand, but the other teenager stared at him defiantly.

“I can take care of myself.”

“We all benefit here, Ryder. I’m not in this just for myself.” Theo looked steadily at him. “Consider it, I’ve dropped a lot on you here. Look, just take my number and if something happens…”

Ryder quirked a brow at them, but then shrugged. “Fine. I guess it won’t hurt.” Theo smiled at him and took his phone to enter his digits. “These, uh, other monsters. I’ll be able to smell ‘em, right?”

Corey nodded. “Yeah, your senses are pretty sharp. But, uh, I can tell you now?” He glanced at Theo who nodded, giving Ryder’s phone back to him. “Um, well there’s Scott McCall. He’s the Alpha-“

“Pack Leader.” Theo explained.

“Right, and um, there’s his Beta, Liam-“

“Liam Dunbar?” Ryder broke in, grinning. “Damn, and I just thought he smelled good…What’s a Beta?”

Theo repressed his grin and replied, “Beta is a second, in the pack structure. Alpha at the top, everyone else are Betas, anyone outside of a pack is Omega.”

“Ok.” Ryder nodded. “So, they’ll come after me?”

“They’re werewolves, not like Theo.” Corey added, tilting his head at him, “We’re not. We’re Chimeras, created, built.”

Theo smiled at them both. “Look, like I said, a lot to take in. But consider it, Ryder. You belong with us, with your own kind.”

The teenager straightened up and looked at Theo and Corey. “Yeah, ok, fine. I’ll think about it. No promises though.”

Theo nodded. “Sure. We’re here for you though, if you need us.” 

Ryder walked back over to his locker and pulled a t-shirt over his chest, grabbing his bag as he did so. “See you around Corey, Theo.”

They watched him leave and after a minute Theo released a hiss of breath he’d been keeping in. “Damn, that was intense. First time I've tried that actually. Didn't really have to convince you!” He grinned at Corey who just rolled his eyes.

“You did amazing.” Corey said as Theo gestured for them to go. “So, do you think he’ll join us?”

“Maybe.” Theo ran a hand over his stubble and shrugged. “Guess it depends if the Dread Doctors grab him first.”

“You think they will?” Corey asked in surprise, pushing open the door to the parking lot.

“Yeah.” Theo climbed into his SUV and waited for Corey to join him. “Only reason they haven’t tried to get to you yet is ‘cos I’m with you so much.” He paused after speaking, then added. “I, uh, didn’t mean for that to sound…”

“I know. But I like having you with me.” Corey smiled at him and leaned across the handbrake, close to his face, lips slightly parted. 

Theo smiled faintly and looked at him. “I know.”

 

Theo slowed down and adjusted his position as he pulled off the trail that led out to the lake. The ground was just as rocky as before, but a part of him loved the way the SUV rolled up and over the stones; it was like those ads he’d seen in the back pages of magazines: some guy standing in front of his truck, wheels perched on the loose rocks beneath him, looking awesome. It was a bit childish, he knew, so he had never told anyone that, well not until he said it offhand to Corey yesterday evening. The chimera had just given him his smile and continued on talking about his favorite singer. Theo crawled across the terrain and stopped a few feet from the lone sandy stretch of the shore. The sun was setting and the water had turned to shimmering gold as the wind whipped across the surface. Corey undid his seat belt and put his hand on the door.

"Wait.” Theo stopped him. “How about we just stay here a bit. Wind’s picking up out there.”

“Uh, sure. Ok.” Corey looked at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, course.” Theo nodded. “I just wanted to hear your thoughts on Ryder.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Because I value your opinion.” He smiled, confused. “Because you’re the pack right now and if he joins us, things will be a little different. Not bad different, and not between us, just there’ll be someone else to have our back, you know, change the dynamic.”

“I know.” Corey avoided Theo’s eyes. “He’s handsome, huh?”

"I guess; I didn’t really notice.”

Corey scoffed derisively and Theo reached out to touch his bare arm with his fingers, the contact sending a shiver down the younger teen’s spine. “Hey.”

“I just…” He looked up at Theo then, tone hardening. “Are we boyfriends or not?”

Theo matched his gaze, face smoothing out into a more serious expression, surprised at the question. “I…I like you Corey, and, I mean,” He hesitated, unable to read Corey’s fast heart beat as good or bad. Theo licked his lips and continued. “I don’t want to take advantage of you. I want us to be friends.”

“We’re already friends, Theo. I trust you, more than I’ve ever trusted anyone; you’ve had my back whenever I need you, you’ve stayed with me when you could have just left. And I kissed you, so you’re not ‘taking advantage.’ And I’m not interested in Ryder, but he did make a pass at you and it seemed like you- oof!” Corey stopped speaking as Theo lent across the seats and kissed him hard, lips buzzing warmly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Theo pressing against him, hints of stubble brushing against his chin. The older chimera backed off after a moment and smiled at him.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah.” Corey replied softly. He felt his stomach clench and a smile spread across his face.

“Ok, so Ryder?”

Corey shrugged. “He’s interesting. What type of chimera do you think he is?”

“Looked like a hedgehog, right?” Theo replied, his voice edged with excitement. “Imagine that; a hedgehog, a chameleon and a werewolf!”

"Sounds like the start to a bad joke.” Corey smirked as Theo lightly cuffed his ear. “Hey!”

“Laugh it up, cute stuff. I’m talking about us being one badass pack!” He grinned as Corey pushed him back. “Suck on that, Scott McCall!” 

Corey was about to respond when Theo’s phone vibrated loudly in the cup-holder between them. The teen handed it to him. “Thanks. Yeah? Ryder? Um, what’s up?” Corey shrugged when Theo glanced at him. “Wait, what? Yeah, ok, we’re on our way. Just uh,” Theo’s voice became serious as he put the phone on speaker and tossed it to Corey. He turned on the car and thrust into reverse. “Talk to us, Ryder. What’s going on?”

“They just came out of nowhere!” He sounded scared, no longer the cocky, flirty teenager. “They’re wearing these thick leather coats, didn’t even manage to pierce it.”

“You fighting back?” 

“Yeah! I don’t think they expected me to, though.” Corey jerked forward as Theo reached the trail and gunned the engine, tires bouncing across the rough surface. “I got away, but are they gonna come after me?”

Theo met Corey’s eyes and nodded. “Listen, Ryder? I need you to stay calm, tell me where you are and we’ll get to you. You _really_ don’t want to tangle with the Dread Doctors on your own.”

“The what?!” Panic entered his voice again and Corey rolled his eyes at Theo.

“Hey Ryder, it’s Corey. Look, we can help you, you know, if you’re willing to join us?” Theo’s brows arched in surprise at Corey’s tone: calm, measured, calculating. There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Well?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. Just, just get me outta here!”

Corey smirked at Theo. “We’re on our way.” 

He hung up after Ryder told them he was still at the school, putting in some extra time at the gym. Theo shook his head at Corey's swift manipulation, _Must be rubbing off on him._ He thought to himself, before feeling heat spread up his neck at the unexpected image that came from those words. “Five minutes out.”

Theo rocketed through the school gates into the near empty parking lot, skidding between Stiles’ easily recognised Jeep and some teacher’s Audi. He grumbled darkly to himself, but braked sharply when he saw Ryder dart out from the main building. The back door was hauled out and the teen jumped in. “Go! Go! Go!” He yelled frantically and Theo wasted no time, burning rubber as the wheels spun hard and he swerved around the parked cars. He glanced back to check on Ryder, but the chimera waved his hands and pointed in front of them, “No! Look out!”

“Wha- Shit!” Theo yanked the steering wheel hard and careened into Stiles’ Jeep, scrapping the side of it as he avoided the sudden appearance of Scott and Stiles, standing bemused in the parking lot, drawn out by the noise. Corey groaned and Ryder laughed in relief as Theo kept going, speeding out of the school grounds and back into the relative quiet of the suburban streets.

 

Stiles examined the damage to his car and cursed bitterly about Theo as Scott shook his head and tried to figure out what had happened. He had seen the Dread Doctors as they ghosted through the school and then the young guy running out and jumping into Theo’s SUV…it didn’t add up for him. The Alpha was about to ask for Stiles’ opinion, but saw the expression on his friend’s face. He suppressed a laugh, “Damn, you really don’t like him, do you?”

“Yeah, well seems like he finally feels the same way.” Stiles muttered darkly and rubbed at the scuffed paint. “Come on, Scott. I don’t even want to know what he’s up to with those Sophomores.”

 

Theo pulled in across from the darkened house and turned off the engine. He turned to look back at Ryder as Corey wiped the sweat from his forehead, his heart still hammering loudly. “Are you ok? Both of you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ryder replied and Corey nodded wordlessly. “Where are we?”

“Uh, my house.” Theo admitted uneasily. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s home. We’ll be safe there.”

“How do you know?”

The werewolf smirked, “All in good time, my friend. So you’re gonna join us, right?”

“Yeah, I said I would. Especially if you can get those things to stop chasing me.” Ryder shuddered and Corey tilted his head, thinking.

“Wait, have the Dread Doctors come after you before this?”

“I’ve seen them. In the shadows, always gone when I look. I was starting to think I was seeing things, my mind playing tricks on me, you know.” Ryder saw the look that passed between them. “What?”

“Nothing, just glad we got to you first.” Theo brushed off his question with a gesture and then nodded at the house. “You guys coming in or what?”

Corey grinned and nodded eagerly while Ryder glanced over his shoulder out the back window and muttered a quick yes. Theo grunted and opened the door, hearing them follow him across the gravel path in front of the house. He hesitated before unlocking the entrance; not completely sure that his parents wouldn’t be there. Theo pushed the door open and stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increased the rating to M (Mature) since things get a little darker in this chapter, more violent/disturbing. Creating a little more tension between the fluffy Theo portrayed up to now, and the Theo before he met Corey.

Theo entered the darkened hallway, but didn’t reach over to flick the light switch on, preferring to rely on his enhanced sight to survey the entrance. His gut clenched tight and he immediately felt the wrongness around him. Theo held up his hand for them to stop. “Wait. There’s something…off, I guess, I don’t know. Stay close to me.” He lowered his fist and beckoned them to follow him deeper inside. The werewolf could feel Corey following right behind him, too close; his breath brushing across his skin causing him to twitch and roll his shoulders. He glanced to his right and the gestured for them to go into the living room, whispering, “Don’t turn on the lights, I need to check the rest of the house.” Theo let them in and turned his attention back to the corridor in front of him, advancing slowly towards the kitchen. He paused at each doorway off the long hallway, pushing the doors open with his finger-tips and clearing the room or closet with a quick scan of his yellow-eyed glare. But the werewolf stopped outside the shut double doors of the kitchen, head tilting on one side as his nostrils flared. Here. The source of the wrongness came from here: he still couldn’t quite grasp the scent. Theo let his claws slide out with unnoticed ease as fangs crowded his mouth, he pushed the door handle down slowly, carefully and then shoved the door open rapidly, lunging forward with a snarl.

 

The two chimeras milled around in the center of the living room, unsure if they should sit on the couches, Ryder settled for perching on the arm of one of them while the other teenager leant against the wall by the window. Corey licked his lips nervously, having picked up on the apprehension that rolled off of Theo in waves. Not quite fear, not yet, but a certain level of anxiety that twisted in his stomach.

“Dude…” Ryder called out to him and Corey looked at his surprised face, then glanced down at his hands and body, now the color of the silk patterned wallpaper behind him. “You can...damn!”

“Uh, yeah, I guess it’s cos, um.” Corey hesitated, closing his eyes and trying to get his heart to stop racing, his breathing under control. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked down at himself: normal again. “Phew. Uh, still trying to control it.” Corey shrugged apologetically at Ryder.

The other chimera smirked at him. “So, err, chameleon, right?”

“I guess.” Corey replied, a little defensive.

“You know; they’ve got, like, tongues twice the length of their body?!” Ryder grinned wider and wiggled his brows suggestively. Corey felt his ears burn red and coughed, looking away. He heard the other chimera snicker and shook his head, but at least Ryder wasn’t thinking about the Dread Doctors anymore. He glanced around at the new leather couches in the spotless sitting room, frowning as he realised that it was almost too clean; like a hospital or a church, as though someone came in every so often to dust and vacuum, but not to sit down, not to actually live in it. The last time Corey had been here, he had snuck out as quietly as he could, not stopping to have a look around, but there was a strange sensation in this room, this house, just this air of…wrongness.

 

Nothing. 

There was nothing here, no one here, at least not now. Theo snarled in displeasure and retracted his claws and fangs, keeping his glowing eyes as he studied the kitchen. He sniffed and glanced over towards the sink. The kettle was still hot, the cup in the basin warm to the touch, the hurried dropping of a dishcloth on the island all told him they were just here. Theo picked up the coffee container left uncapped to one side of the kettle, a measuring spoon lying beside it. He lingered over it, inhaling the scent and then froze as a sharper, tingling scent reached his nose. “Ah, there you are...” He whispered softly and walked over to the utility room door, pulling out a tin hastily stashed into a nearby cupboard. He flicked the lid back with one claw, opening it away from him just in case. But there was no hiss of gas or cloud of poison, just a heap of fine black powder inside. He grinned coldly to himself, “Mountain Ash. How interesting...You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.” Theo snapped the container shut and placed it in the center of the island, searching around for a piece of paper and a pen. _Try again_. He finished writing with a flourish and grinned mirthlessly at the setup. He casually wondered where they’d gone; as he had done many times. Theo didn’t know what they did during the day, what miserable little jobs they had taken on, how they spent their evenings when they were alone here. And when he wasn’t, when they were no longer needed, they might as well vanish. 

The werewolf sighed as he looked at the words, how he hated their involvement, hated how their evil had forced him to take these steps, how it had appeared to be a necessary part of the plan. Of course, that was before…Before the Doctors found something else to focus on, before he had seen just how much Stiles despised him, how Scott wouldn’t help him, before he had Corey, and now Ryder. Before he had a new plan, a better plan…But these people, his “parents” were a left over necessity, a disturbing addition that was forced upon him by the Dread Doctors; the only way to make himself appear normal. But he loathed it, despised them; Theo knew what they were, the things they had done...Did it matter that they lived in fear of him? That they avoided him whenever they could? Hardly. And yet he still needed them here. It galled him that he had to keep this circle of torment up, although, he could not deny that there was a darkness in him that relished their attempts to kill him, and his retribution. Theo curled his hands into fists and glared at the words.

“Try again.” Theo muttered. He was interested to see what they’d do the next time; it wasn’t their first attempt, of course, but their first since they had left the East Coast. He had thought they were getting somewhere, that there might have been some genuine warmth to the woman’s smile she gave him each morning, a certain awkward affection in the man’s conversations with him. But no, he had been a fool to ever think that; they were the real monsters. And for now, he would have to take more precautions than before, find some place new for the pack, some place safe that wasn’t here. Of course, he couldn’t let them see Corey or Ryder, or any of the other potential allies he was making, but especially not those two; not with the carefully cultivated image he had created and sustained for Corey. To see that come crashing down just because he wouldn’t understand…Theo felt the icy hand of unease grip his stomach again; his…boyfriend-the word felt strange to him-was the one good thing to happen in years, and Theo silently swore that he would never let Corey see the darkness in him, the things he had done in the past, the actions so often deemed “necessary” that he had no longer questioned if that were the case. 

Theo liked to think he was never _that_ person, that he was only pretending for the most part, but he had found himself becoming increasingly numb to his actions the more he did them, until lying and manipulating and killing was second nature, no, it had become natural, instinctive even. It was only since meeting the other chimera that he could feel those emotions coming back in; a two edged blade in many respects, he realised as he looked around the kitchen, feeling his stomach lurch as a disturbing image flashed across his eyes: the kitchen sprayed in blood and gore, blank eyes staring up at him accusingly, covered in blood and viscera up to his forearms, looking at his heaving frame in the polished refrigerator door: a monster, eyes black and bleeding. 

 

Theo jumped when Corey touched his shoulder, claws sliding out instinctively.

“Ah!”

“Sorry! Shit! No, sorry, Corey are you...” Theo grabbed his boyfriend as Corey leapt backwards, avoiding the swing, bunching his hands in the teenager's sweater. “No, no, no! I’m sorry! I'm so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Theo. Just, it’s okay.” He replied and looked into the werewolf’s frightened eyes. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, seriously.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“I know.” Corey placed his hands on Theo's bare arms and squeezed reassuringly, enjoying the ripple of the muscle and tendons underneath his fingers. "I'm okay, I shouldn't have-"

“You just…I was, I was thinking.”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah, I saw that. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I was just seeing if my, uh, parents were here.” Theo shook his head and forced a smile onto his face, putting a hand on Corey’s back and making to guide him out of the kitchen. “But, uh, they must be out. Are you and Ryder ok?” He asked, quickly changing the subject, nodding at Corey’s response, not really listening. “Ok, hey, uh, they’re not gonna be back tonight, so you can stay over.”

“Um, I…sure.” Corey felt his cheeks heat, even though he could see Theo’s mind was on something else. “What about Ryder?”

“He can sleep on the couch, I guess.” Theo closed the living room door behind him and nodded at the other chimera. “Just saying that you can stay here tonight, at least until we find somewhere safer to go.”

Ryder nodded and parted the curtains again, peering out into the street. “Sounds good, but how do you know they won’t come here? They just appeared, Theo, like no warning and these three steampunky dudes are in my face.”

“What were they doing?”

“I don’t know!” Ryder snapped back, before rubbing the back of his neck. “Ugh, sorry, they uh, had this rod, syringe maybe, I thought they were trying to stick it in me…hehe.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Are you always like this?”

The chimera smirked suggestively, “My therapist says I deflect to avoid the truth. Plus, I’m sixteen, come on!”

“Right, so?” Theo sat down and felt Corey sit next to him, his leg and arm pressing comfortably into him. “What happened next?”

“They were going for my eyes, I just, I don’t know, I did this.” Ryder flicked his hand out and the armchair in front of him was peppered with spines. Theo blinked and sat up in interest as Ryder continued. “I know, not exactly a hedgehog, but uh, your boy there,” He nodded at Corey as Theo turned to look at him, “He can blend in with his environment, go invisible, pretty cool; didn’t think his clothes would follow suit though.”

“Wishing they didn’t?” Theo asked, sounding harsher than he meant. 

“Uh, heh, I’m not trying to start anything here, boss. Just saying we’re all a little more than animal DNA shoved together.”

“Spliced.” Theo corrected, before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. You guys are more than meets the eye. But that’s a good thing, makes us more powerful as a pack.”

“Right, the ‘pack’.” Ryder pulled out the spines one at a time and glanced up at Corey and Theo. “So what’s your plan, here? You know, the end game?”

Theo shrugged, “No end game, Ryder. I’m not planning to do anything. I just know we’re stronger and safer when we’re together. We could do with a few more chimeras of course…” 

Corey glanced sideways at him, watching Theo speak, but not really hearing the words, instead concentrating on studying his face, seeing the way his brow creased, the way his face moved from sharp to soft while he waited for Ryder to reply. Corey felt the familiar kick in his stomach, knew his heart had sped up a little too, a quick reassuring glance from Theo was enough to make his skin shiver. But there was something else this time, something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; some tiny, dark flicker in Theo’s eyes that spoke of secrets. Corey realised after a moment that he didn’t really know that much about Theo; sure, he knew the older teen was originally from Beacon Hills, his sister died, and he moved away. He knew that Theo loved his SUV and nature and being alone in the forest, or by the lake, had dreams of living in the wilderness someday. He knew that Theo still had feelings for Stilinski, that he knew more than he said about the Dread Doctors. But…what had happened in the years between leaving Beacon Hills the first time and coming back? Why did he feel like Theo had some sort of ulterior motive for forming a pack? Why did this house set his nerves on edge?

 

Theo looked at Corey, feeling his horniness switch to unease, or perhaps upset. “Are you ok?”

“Of course. I just…I don’t want to stay here.” Corey whispered, and saw Ryder frown before heading for the door.

“Um, Theo? Where’s the toilet?”

“Second door on the left.” Theo waited for Ryder to leave before turning more fully to face Corey. “What’s wrong?”

The younger teen shrugged, “I don’t know, I just…I feel uncomfortable here. I don’t want to be apart from you, that’s not what I mean. But, this house…” He trailed off as Theo levelled an intense stare at him.

“Yeah, ok.” Theo sighed and then stood up, taking Corey’s hand in his own, bringing the teen to his feet. “Here. It happened right here.”

Corey frowned in confusion as Theo pointed at the large rug covering the space between the couches and the armchair. “What?”

The werewolf cleared his throat, but Corey could hear the sudden increase in his pulse, hearing Theo struggle to control it. “They were killed here. Murdered, I should say.” He looked at Corey. “My parents. My, real, parents. The other ones are foster parents.” Theo avoided the teenager’s eyes, but felt Corey squeeze his hand; little lie to cover the big lie, even if he did mean to tell him most of the truth. “They, uh, um, they were killed quickly, parts harvested and then disposed of. All very…efficient.”

“Why?”

“The Dread Doctors needed to begin again, but they didn’t have their supplies, to them it was ‘necessary.’” Theo smiled faintly before frowning, continuing his story in the same leaden voice as Corey looked at him, unsure of what to say. “They could have chosen anyone, any house on this block, any family that had a boy of the right age. But I guess we were the right fit: oldest child died suddenly, family in grief, who would be surprised if they moved out in the middle of the night?” Theo looked down at the floor again. “I don’t think they meant for me to see it, to have that image engraved on my mind for life, maybe that’s why they discarded me after we returned, I don’t know. I just know that everything changed on that night; the night the Dread Doctors came and ripped my father apart, tore my-“

“Enough, please, Theo!” Corey interrupted him, tears shining in his eyes, voice cracking. “Please, stop. You don’t have to tell me any more. I’m, I'm so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Corey.” Theo smiled sadly and hugged the teen tightly, “I’m not gonna say that it doesn’t hurt. But it happened a long time ago.”

“What? These were your parents, Theo! I…I feel like I don’t know you sometimes.” Corey pulled away from him and wiped his eyes on the back of his hands. 

“I get that, and that’s why I’m telling you this.” Theo bit his lip and then continued, “Hey, Corey, come on, look at me. I’ve never told anyone this before, at least no one that cares.” He sighed as Corey stared at him. “Ryder asked me what the end game was, and I’ll be honest, at first I just wanted to show up Stiles and Scott, you know; the strength they could’ve had if they’d let me into their pack.”

“But now?” Corey whispered in a small voice, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

“But now I want an end to this; to the Dread Doctors, put them outta business: stop the experiments for good.” He breathed in and glanced at the door. “You can come in, Ryder.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t eavesdropping, well, I didn’t hear much. Just, um…” He trailed off under Corey’s glare. “You were saying, boss?”

“It’s Alpha.” Corey corrected defiantly, nodding at Theo. “He’s the Alpha, and he’s got a plan. Right?” The last part was directed at the older chimera who looked surprised at first but the nodded.

“Right. We’re taking the Dread Doctors down. In time of course, I’m not suggesting we go in there now, but yeah, I do have a plan. It'll be risky.” He hesitated, glancing between them, “For now though, I think it’d be wise to get out of here, go somewhere else.”

“I thought you said your house was the safest place you knew?” Ryder asked, confused as Theo gestured for them to wait in the hall, one hand on the banister.

“The building isn’t what makes it safe, it’s what’s in the walls that keeps them out. I’ll uh, I’ll pack some things and we can-“ Theo stopped talking as he realised they were following him upstairs, Corey’s hand searching for his. “Or you could come with me, I guess...”

 

Corey waited for Theo to lock the door behind him; the house once more plunged into darkness. He shifted from side to side nervous at being outside on the exposed gravel drive. Theo checked once more and then gestured for them to go to the SUV, Corey climbed into the front seat as Ryder took Theo’s bag and placed it securely beside him in the back. Theo got in and started the engine. “Ok, uh, Corey? Your Mom’s still working the swing shift, right?”

“Err, yeah. Wait, you wanna go to my house?”

“Good idea, Alpha!” Ryder chimed in as they turned to look at him. “What? Both my parents will be at home. I mean, I’ll tell them I’m studying and-”

“And they won’t care that you’re staying overnight?” Theo quirked his eye brows as Ryder shrugged. “Ok then, you got a problem with that Corey?”

He looked between them and then sighed. “No. It’s fine. You can have my brother’s room: he’s at college.”

Theo smiled at him and put the car into drive, rolling slowly down the quiet suburban street until he reached the main road, picking up speed as he did so. Corey looked out at the cool autumn night and felt his sense of unease decrease as they moved further from Theo’s house. His mind was still reeling as he tried to understand what had happened to his boyfriend; trying to fill in the gaps was impossible, but he had a sinking feeling when he glanced across at Theo. What other things had happened to his Alpha? What dark secrets haunted his past?


	8. Chapter 8

Theo opened the door to Corey’s room and dumped his bag on the bed.

“What do you need, Theo?” Corey asked as he watched the werewolf pull out a rough-hewn wooden bowl and several packages wrapped in cloth.

“Close the blinds, make sure the doors are bolted, or locked and then go see if your Mom has a mortar and pestle.”

“Uh…” Corey licked his lips nervously, “What does that look like?”

Theo glanced at him, holding a bottle of clear liquid in one hand. “Ugh, it’s a…well, the mortar part is like this heavy solid bowl about the size of your palms put together, and the pestle is blunt and heavy. They’re usually made of marble, ceramic, or stone.”

“Oh yeah,” Realisation dawned on his face and he nodded. “Yeah, I know where it is. Come on Ryder.”

Theo watched them leave and sighed as he looked down at everything in front of him. “Ok, let’s hope this actually works.” He waited for Corey to return and nodded approvingly when he did so; taking the offered mortar and pestle. Ryder leaned against Corey’s desk, arms folded as he watched Theo work. 

Corey lingered beside his boyfriend, frowning. “So what is this, exactly?”

“Um, huh.” Theo laughed nervously and glanced at him as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the bowl. “Uh, it’s…magick. Well, Druidic warding; it’ll keep us safe.”

Corey exchanged a sceptical glance with Ryder who just shrugged. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Theo smirked and opened the first cloth-covered bundle. “Acorns: from an oak tree a thousand years old.” He emptied them into the mortar and started crushing them. “Then you put them into this; spring water untouched by human hands.” He tipped the pulverised acorns into the bowl and mixed it with the water, pointing at another bundle. “That one. Yeah, careful, it’s brittle.” He picked up the shards of tree bark from Corey’s palm, crumbling the fragments using his fist. Theo looked at them, “Bark from a Nemeton; different to the one here…” 

Ryder shrugged and nodded at the last package. “And that one? Blood of a virgin?”

“Huh, you just wait...Mistletoe.” Theo flicked the cloth back from the pure white berries. “Crush them like the acorns and tip them inside.” He spoke to Corey and reached inside the bag, pulling out a short, silver bladed dagger. Ryder stood up straight and stared at him.

“Wait, what are you doing? I'm not a virgin!”

“The ward needs power, it, uh, it’s hungry.” Theo smiled but it never reached his eyes and Ryder licked his lips nervously. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna need your life here, just some of your blood. You’ll heal.”

Corey finished grinding the berries and poured them into the bowl along with the other ingredients. “Uh, ok. I trust you, Theo.” He said uncertainly, holding out his hand and looked away, eyes closed, but Theo took his arm and gently tugged him closer.

“It’ll be alright, Corey.” He whispered as the teen looked at him, palm up over the bowl. “Just a nick and you won’t even-“ Theo sliced knife across Corey’s hand, drawing a sharp breath from him and flicked the blood into the bowl. “Feel a thing!”

“Ah!” Corey pulled his hand out of Theo’s grasp and frowned at him, but looking down his eyes widened in surprise. “It’s already gone!”

“Told ya.” Theo smirked and gestured to Ryder. “You’re next. Come on.”

The chimera rolled up his sleeves and thrust his arm over the bowl, matching Theo’s gaze with his own steely eyed glare. “Bring it.”

Theo nodded and cut the flesh, noticing that Ryder didn’t even blink. “Ok.” He again flicked the knife into the bowl, drops of blood running down the blade. He felt them watching him and closed his left hand around the dagger, pulling down ruthlessly through his closed fist. Corey gasped behind him and moved to touch his arm, but Theo ignored him for a moment, letting the stream of blood pour into the bowl. He then glanced at his boyfriend and nodded reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before; the more blood the better.” He picked up the bowl and began moving it in circular motions, mixing the contents together until they bound and then he reached in and used his fingers to form the concoction into a thick paste. “Ok, so uh, Corey, we need to put this on the walls; each side of the house. Might be best to smear it behind a picture frame or something?”

Corey stared at him, faint disgust curling his lip, but then he nodded. “Yeah. Um, ok, follow me.”

Ryder unhooked the picture that Corey gestured at while Theo dipped his hand into the bowl, coating it with the mixture. The two chimeras watched as he pressed the greyish paste onto the wall; leaving an impression of his hand. Theo then used a clean finger to draw a circle in the palm print, finishing by stroking a line through it from top to bottom. “Ok. Next one.”

“Wait,” Corey tugged at Theo's t-shirt, “Isn’t it gonna glow or sparkle or ding, or something?”

Theo looked at him with a smile, “No, at least not unless the Dread Doctors pay us a visit. You might hear a frustrated scream.”

“Will my Mom be able to get in?”

“Yeah.” The werewolf nodded, as Ryder replaced the picture frame. “You texted her, right?”

“Uh huh. Told her that my, um, friends were gonna stay over.” Corey avoided Theo’s eyes and willed his heart to remain steady. The older teen just smirked and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Oh, uh, over here, behind this mirror.”

 

Theo wiped his hands clean as the last of the picture frames was replaced, stifling a yawn as Ryder stretched his arms taut. “Ok, so that’s it.”

“Now what?”

“Now…relax, go to bed, try to sleep.” Theo shrugged, “I know it’s hard, but we’re safe here for now, and we’ll figure the rest out tomorrow.”

Corey nodded and then added, “Hey, at least it’s the weekend!”

“You know, there were a lot of _other_ things I was planning to do with my Friday night, guys!” Ryder grunted as he followed Corey upstairs. 

Theo blinked and then shook his head; the pack had to start somewhere and while Ryder wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned for the group, he had a lot of potential under that flirty exterior. The werewolf walked out to the kitchen and poured a glass of water as he waited for Corey to come back to him. Theo glanced down at his hands; picking out the flaky remnants of the paste under his fingernails. “This better work,” he sighed to himself, never having been certain that the Dread Doctors avoided him because of the wards on the house, or because he always went to them. But it didn’t matter, he supposed, as long as the two Betas believed. There was a creak from the stairs and Theo turned around seeing Corey lingering there.

“Are you coming?” He nibbled his lip and added, “To bed, I mean?”

“Yeah, right, of course. I’m coming.” Theo downed the last drops and followed Corey upstairs.

 

Corey could feel Theo’s eyes watching him as he undressed, folding his trousers neatly on the chair beside the desk, feeling the tension rise between them. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the laundry basket. Theo stopped leaning against the door and walked across to him. Corey felt his heart speed up as Theo rested his warm hands on his bare shoulders and let himself fall slightly backwards to rest against the older teen’s body. Theo hugged Corey closer to him and ghosted his lips down the teen’s neck, kissing his soft skin gently, nostrils flaring as he breathed in deeply. A quick glance down his chest confirmed what his nose already told him and he grinned. Theo dropped his arms a little and ran his fingers across Corey’s smooth, hard stomach. “Mmmh, Theo…” He let out a little moan and arched his head back, eyes locking onto Theo’s, lips parted. The werewolf used one hand to cradle Corey’s face and smiled at him, before kissing him, tasting the desire on the chimera’s eager mouth. All of a sudden, a dark vision crashed against Theo’s closed eyes forcing him to pull back sharply; seeing the after-images of a black, spiked monster dance across his sight.

Corey frowned at him, hurt by the abruptness of Theo’s pulling away. He walked over to his bed, grabbing the loose t-shirt he slept in. 

“Sorry.” Theo muttered, staring at his hands, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. “I…”

“It’s fine. Just, are you gonna at least…” Corey let the words hang, forcing Theo to look at him.

“What? Oh, yeah. I want to be with you.” He nodded distractedly and undid his buckle with one hand as he stared at the other. “There in a minute.”

“Right.” Corey muttered as he pulled back the duvet and slipped into bed. He faced away from Theo even as he heard the older teen’s clothes drop on the floor. After a minute, the familiar warmth of his boyfriend was snuggled up to his back, Corey ground his teeth in frustration as he felt his underwear bulging, betraying him. Theo didn’t wrap his arms around him though, and Corey turned around to face him. “What was that about?”

“I…I just, saw something, bad memory, that’s all.” Theo struggled for the words as he flicked off the bedside lamp, turning back to see Corey glaring at him. “It wasn’t you!”

“You were kissing me, and then you pulled away just like that. How could I not think it was me?” He replied accusingly as he fought the urge to move closer to Theo.

“It’s…It’s me, I’ve never…”

Corey stared at him, enhanced sight letting him see Theo clearly, “Are you blushing?”

“No!” Theo replied shortly, causing his cheeks to burn brighter. “It’s not funny, Corey!”

“It kinda is.” Corey smirked, then frowned. “Wait, are you saying you’ve never…”

Theo didn’t reply for a moment, and then shrugged. “I’ve, well not all the way. Just random guys; quick jerk off in the club…I’ve been sucked off once, but, well, he was drunk, college guy. It was…awkward, I guess.” He flicked his eyes away from Corey’s face before adding, “Not like this, you’re…you’re perfect, Corey. I don’t wanna screw this up.”

“Hey,” Corey reached between them and turned Theo’s face back towards him. “You’re not screwing this up, I don’t like you because I thought you had all this _experience_ , I like you because you’re brave and kind and caring.”

Theo looked at him and nodded slowly, “So, you…want to take it slow?”

“Eh, heh.” Corey smiled, “That’s what Lucas wanted; didn’t exactly end well. We’ll go however fast you want to, Theo. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or experience those visions or memories or whatever again. Stop me if I go too fast, deal?”

"Yeah.” Theo grinned, “You can be really mature, you know?”

“What, for a sixteen-year-old, you mean?” Corey playfully punched him in the chest. Theo smirked and bunched his fists in the teen’s t-shirt pulling him close and kissing him hard. “Mmmhph!”

“Yeah,” Theo replied after letting him go, “exactly that.”

 

Theo rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, letting his eyes dim and the enhanced vision fade from his sight, replaced with murky darkness. He could feel Corey lying next to him, still on his side, breath warm against his shoulder. Theo relaxed his body for what felt like the first time in hours.

Corey let his hand drift across Theo’s chest and his fingers played with a loose thread from the werewolf’s vest. There were a million thoughts rushing through his mind, not least their conversation a few minutes before. He had never really thought about it, but Theo not having had sex before had surprised him a bit. But then again it was only in moments of being apart from his boyfriend that he thought about that side of their relationship. Well, that or when he was in the shower…Corey bit his lip and angled his head to look at Theo’s face; the werewolf’s eyes were open but he was staring straight up, obviously lost in thought. There was that all too familiar clench in his stomach as Corey’s eyes flicked across Theo’s jawline and mouth. Eventually the younger teen nodded to himself and pushed himself up onto all fours under the duvet, crawling across Theo’s body until he was lying on top of him, smirking at his surprised expression.

“Oh, hello!”

“Hmm.” Corey muttered and leant towards him, getting into a better position as he felt his own bulge rub against a larger one, causing Theo to moan. Their breathing hitched as one moved slightly against the other. Theo hugged Corey closer to him, letting his legs fall open to give the teen a better angle and pushed his hands under the loose t-shirt. Corey shivered as his boyfriend’s hands ghosted across his smooth skin and their lips touched again. He bucked slowly against him and used one hand to reach up and brace himself against the slats of the wooden headboard as the other caressed Theo’s neck and collarbone, dipping underneath the werewolf’s vest. Theo could feel the desire firing inside him, fuelled by Corey’s all-encompassing scent; full of horniness and desire, but he resisted the instinctual urge to flip the teenager over and instead arched his neck just as Corey pulled back, moaning in surprise as the chimera licked a stripe across his jawline and down to his exposed collar line. “Mhhm, Corey, you don’t…”

“Shh, it’s ok.” Corey whispered back, “I want to.”

Theo kept one hand under Corey’s t-shirt and the other he curled into the bedclothes. This was something he wasn’t used to; the tenderness, the mutual desire, he let Corey kiss and lick and suck at his skin for a moment longer and then urged him back up to look him in the eyes. But it still felt too strange; actually making him more on edge than before. “Corey, I…”

Corey’s eyes widened as Theo hesitated, but then he smiled and nodded. “I understand.” He kissed Theo softly again and then moved into a more comfortable position, letting his bare legs intertwine with Theo’s, pushing his side against the older teen’s and resting his head on Theo’s chest, hearing the steady heartbeat.

Theo smiled to himself and snaked an arm behind Corey to pull him closer to his body. This was better; more comfortable. He could still smell their lust on the air, feel Corey poking against his thigh, but apart from a quick adjustment, he was happy they didn’t rush into this. Not that he wanted to wait, exactly, but they needed time: to continue building the pack so he could become strong enough to protect them both, or maybe he was just telling himself that. Maybe he didn’t want to commit to anything that would make this more than it was. Theo was used to being alone for so long, the thought of having someone there with him, to comfort and seek it in return, it frightened him almost as much as he longed for it. He had thought Stiles would be the one fulfilling that role once, but no matter what he had done for Stiles, it wasn’t enough. Not to wash away that mistrust, not to obliterate the bad things he had done. But, it didn’t matter now, did it? He had Corey, and Corey wanted him, in both senses of the word. Theo smiled to himself, but the grin faded as he felt the teen mumble something into his shoulder. Everything he had told him this evening was true, but he knew Corey had been upset and maybe even a little freaked out, however much he tried to hide it. Theo frowned, swearing to himself that he wouldn’t let the Dread Doctors, Scott, Stiles, anyone, take Corey away from him. 

 

Theo was the first to fall asleep even as Corey lay awake, eyes open, the reassuring beat of the older teen’s heart was comforting, but his mind raced with a thousand different thoughts. He was thinking about what Theo had told him about his parents, the way the Dread Doctors had come for him. Then there was the…magick, maybe, possibly; Corey really wasn’t sure what it was. Theo had talked too quickly for him to make it out, but something about druids and other powers and sacrifices. That last part brought disturbing images to his mind of people in robes, blades flashing in the darkness under oak trees in a clearing. He snuggled closer to Theo as a shiver ran across his skin, feeling the werewolf’s strong arm flex around him instinctively. Corey held up his hand; there was no mark, no indication that his blood was now smeared across the wall of the house. But how did Theo know these things? He looked up at his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully and frowned. Did it matter? Sure, Theo was more secretive than anyone he’d ever met, but there hadn’t been anybody to make him feel this safe, this secure, since his brother left for college, and even then, that had only been when they were kids after his Dad died. Being with Theo let him sleep at night, allowed him to go school in the morning; do the mundane things, but still…And he had never attacked him; ever since that night at the club Theo had kept him safe, looked out for him. Theo said he’d do anything for him, Corey was eager to make the same promise a reality. He reached up and kissed Theo again, careful to not wake him up, but the werewolf still murmured his name lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of the country for the next three weeks or so, updates may be interrupted, but I'll try to stick to the once a week schedule!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: memories of suicide.

Theo stared at the bridge in front of him and dried his eyes, wiping his nose on the back of his hand as the phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at Corey’s name, licking his lips and then finally answering with a muted “Hello.”

He had slipped out of Corey’s a little after seven, leaving the chimera sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around a pillow. Theo checked in on Ryder before he left, but found the other teenager had gone before him, a message confirming his safety arriving on his phone as he closed the front door behind him. Theo nodded, but didn’t reply. He couldn’t explain it, but his thoughts had become heavy and grim since the night before. Perhaps it was because they were finally coming together as a group, the newly made chimeras looking towards him for leadership, for protection. That was what he had wanted, wasn’t it? A home, a pack? Their strength making him powerful? He sighed as he started the engine of his truck. “Maybe.” Theo muttered and shrugged as he eased onto the road.

Twenty minutes later through deserted streets and muddy country trails he was at the western entrance to the Beacon Hills Reserve. Parking on the grassy edge of the track, he stepped out of his truck and glanced around, sniffing the air. Nothing. It was utterly still, no wind to ruffle the evergreen trees, no animals nearby except for the occasional bird or squirrel. Theo nodded and locked his car before heading deeper into the forest on foot. It was a quick five-minute walk to a place he had visited often, both before and then after the accident. Well, accident might not have been the correct word for it…He had been there all those years ago, hiding though, when his sister fell off the bridge. It wasn’t a high bridge, and the river underneath neither fast flowing or deep. But then it didn’t need to be when there was no will to fight. Theo slowed his pace as he came to the wooden railing, resting his hands on the old timber. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked down at the spot where she had died. 

Just a kid, but still he knew something had been wrong, some look in her eyes on that afternoon, some sadness to her smile when she patted him affectionately on the head in that way of hers. Theo remembered the sinking feeling in his stomach, some primal instinct making him follow her up to the forest. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go there without a grown-up, but his sister was seventeen…it counted, right? At first he grinned to himself, imagining her surprise when he would leap out at her, laughing, but as they went deeper into the forest unease set in. Theo was about to run and catch up with her, when she stopped at the bridge over the waterfall where they used to play in the summer. He could tell there was something terribly wrong, even as he peeked out from behind the trees; the way she was crying, sobbing more like, and then, suddenly…

Theo started, blinking his eyes to get rid of the image of his sister climbing the railing and just letting go. One second she was there, the next gone. No screaming, no hesitation, nothing but a splash. He had run to bridge, called her name, wailed in horror, scrambling down the muddy riverbank, searching the weeds and rocks until at last he found her lifeless body, clothes sodden and head broken open from where it hit the rocks under the waterfall. The werewolf sighed aloud and bowed his head; every time he came here it was the same. He relived the events like they had just happened, the same twisting knife in his heart, the same leaden ball in his stomach, the same panic that sped up his pulse and made his breaths come in short gasps. He turned away from the bridge and sat on a nearby tree stump, breathing out in a shuddering sigh, burying his face in his hands, blinking the tears away. It was only ever here that he cried for her, only here that he let that emotion pour out, here where no one else could hear him. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Theo wiped his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. The werewolf gasped a little and pulled out the phone, trying to relax his heartbeat. It was Corey. “Hello.”

“Theo! I-Where are you? I woke up and you were gone.” Corey didn't sound upset, but Theo could detect an under-current of concern cutting through the chimera's voice. "Are you ok, Theo?"

“Yeah, ugh,” He paused and cleared his throat. “I, uh, just figured it would be easier to slip out than have your Mom catch us in bed or something.”

“Oh.” Theo smiled a little, imagining Corey flushing at the thought. The chimera continued. “So where are you?”

“I’m in the forest; the reserve. Just, uh…”

“Are you sure you're ok? You don’t…”

Theo sighed, his breath crackling across the line as Corey faltered. “No, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You sound upset.”

Theo didn’t answer for a moment, glancing at the bridge and feeling another wave of tears threaten his eyes. But he gritted his teeth and flicked his claws out, burying them in his palm, the sudden pain forcing back the unwelcome emotions. “I’m fine, Corey. Just looking for something I couldn’t find.”

“Um, ok.” Corey replied quietly, taken aback at Theo’s suddenly hard tone. “Are you gonna come hang out today?”

Theo hesitated for a second, looking at the blood run down his hand and between his fingers. “No, uh, if it’s ok with you. There’s something else I need to do. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Oh, oka-“

Theo hung up, cutting his goodbye off. “I’m sorry, Corey, I can’t let you see me like this.” He muttered and retracted his claws, glancing up at the heavy grey clouds through gaps in the trees.

 

Corey frowned at the phone in his hand and sighed. Did he do something wrong? Theo had seemed different over the last few days, but this was unexpected, cold even. Corey shook his head and grabbed his pillow, hugging it as he sat cross legged on his bed, smelling Theo from the fabric and burying his face in it. Maybe if he found some way to help Theo, help their pack, it would make the older teen like him again? He hummed softly and looked back at the phone, it didn't matter that Theo said he was ok, Corey sensed there was something else playing on his boyfriend's mind, more than a fear of being embarrassed. He glanced at the door hearing his mother stop outside and then her gently knock. "Yeah, come in." 

Corey dropped the pillow back onto his bed and smiled at his Mom as she whispered "Good morning," pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you back long?"

"A few hours." She yawned, "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, uh, Ryder decided not to stay." Corey lied quickly, remembering the text he had received from the other chimera. "And, uh, Theo, um."

"It was his truck out front when I got home right? The big silver one?" She sat on the bed beside him and watched as he fidgeted with the quilt, taking his silence for a yes. "He's been around here a lot, much more than Lucas was."

"Uh huh."

"So, uh, Corey, darling," She paused, looking him in the eyes. "Is this more serious than with Lucas?"

"What?" His eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks burn as his mother quirked a brow at his bed. "Ugh, no! We're not sleeping ...he's not...it's not like that." Corey took a breath and looked away before adding, "It's...He just _sleeps_ next to me, Theo’s not like that.” 

She smiled at him and stood up. Corey let out a breath, thinking she was going to leave. "I can see how much you like him, Corey, if your defense of him is anything to go by…but how old is he?”

"When has that mattered?"

"Corey!"

"Sorry." He muttered, "Look, he's 17, ok? 18 in a few months. But, I swear it’s not like that. It’s just, he can’t really go home, so I let him stay here.”

“Why not?”

“His parents are…they don’t like him very much.”

“Tsk. I thought we had moved on from that.” She tutted disapproving but Corey shook his head.

“Eh, no, it’s something else, I don't think they care enough about him to have a problem with him being gay." He shrugged. "Theo won’t tell me, though, other than the fact they’re not his real parents…”

 

Theo fidgeted in his seat, feeling Stiles glance across at him occasionally as the rest of the class filed into the room. It was strange, a short few weeks ago he would have revelled in the teen’s gaze on him, would have made sure to stretch and flex his muscles, playing it up, looking back at him, flirting openly; anything to get and keep Stiles’ attention. But not today, instead he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared moodily outside at the bare trees bending in the wind, a solid wall of pain replacing his forehead. He had kept his word and called Corey the day before, but it was obvious that there was distance there, where previously there had been none. Theo blamed himself for being too short with the teenager on the Saturday, Corey was…well, delicate was being unfair, but the boy was a bit on the sensitive side. And Theo wasn’t sure if he was avoiding him because of their conversation or because he was worried he’d see the hurt reflected in Corey’s eyes. He grunted as a flare of pain raced across his forehead and felt Stiles’ gaze focus on him again. 

The headache was new, unusual, but it matched the twisting nausea in his stomach that had been there since he had gone to bed the night before, alone for once, Corey spending the night at home. His parents had been there, standing in the living room, as though waiting for him to exact revenge for their assassination attempt. But Theo had just walked past, ignoring them and instead locked himself in his room. A feeling of tiredness washed over him, but there was something else in it too, some darkness that just seemed to cloud his mind, as though he couldn’t shake the letting of emotion from the day before. Stripping off his t-shirt, he sat on the edge of his bed and let the cold, unheated air of the house prickle across his skin. He looked down at his hands, turning them over and back, letting his claws slide out and then retracting them again. He couldn’t explain the sudden drop in his mood, the depression that swept across his mind like a thick black fog. Theo glanced at the keys on his bedside table and then nodded slowly, “Why not?” He muttered as he dragged himself upwards, pulling on a hoodie and zipping it up half way.

He drove around Beacon Hills for an hour before stopping outside the familiar club. It didn’t seem to matter that it was a Sunday, the strobes still flashed, the smoke still covered the dance floor, the bass thumping through his head. Theo slid onto a stool in front of the youthful bartender and held his ID up in one hand, cash in the other. “Bourbon, double.” The guy’s brows raised slightly, but he ignored the ID and took the cash, his fingertips brushing against Theo’s.

“Sure thing, handsome!”

The chimera ignored him and stared at the dark wood in front of him until the clink of his change made him glance up. The bartender slid the glass of honey coloured liquid at him and Theo took a drink immediately, feeling the strong alcohol burn down his throat. If he was just an ordinary teenager he would have coughed, maybe even spluttered, but instead the sensation was pleasantly warm. He set the glass down and let his eyes focus on the slowly dissolving ice, not seeing the other patrons buzz around him, not hearing their laughter cutting the music, the sound so far away and distant. He took gulps now and again, ordering two more and then a third even as the bartender warned him to ease up. But Theo didn’t listen, kept drinking and staring at the ice as though it had some secret solution to his problems. He managed to convince the guy to pour him another double and nodded numbly when the bartender said it was his last. After a time, he became aware of someone watching him from across the bar and Theo looked up to see an older man, mid-thirties perhaps, smile at him. He shook his head a little and picked up the glass again, this time draining the contents in one go. He felt a twisting in his stomach as the man’s hungry eyes lingered on him and he just wanted to leave again. He should’ve known better than to come on a Sunday night; even the college-age guys were at home. Theo stood up, staggering as the alcohol took effect; even if it was not as potent, the chimeras were still affected by liquor, if not beer. “Guess we have that advantage,” Theo muttered to himself, thinking about the regular werewolves. “Huh.”

He managed to stumble out to his truck, fumbling with his keys as his vision swam and morphed between regular and enhanced. A look at his wing mirror confirmed his eyes were flashing between amber and human. “Fuck…” Theo leaned on the side of his truck and rested his head against the cool metal. Just as he began to feel some relief, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“You’re not thinking about driving that, are you?”

He turned his head to see who was talking. “Huh, not who I expected.” Theo grunted at the bartender.

“What, that old guy?” The guy shrugged, muscles rippling under his tight vest. “I beat him to ya!”

Theo snorted and then pushed himself upright as the other man came closer to him, leaning back against the door of the truck and sucked in cold air. Now that they were face to face, he could see the bartender was a lot younger than he had first thought; maybe even the same age; after all Hayden had worked there, right? There was something vaguely familiar about him, but Theo couldn’t place him. He shrugged, turning to go, when the scent caught him suddenly. He almost reeled backwards and glanced at the bartender who watched him with knowing eyes. “Are you…?”

The guy smiled and nodded in answer to the unfinished question. “Yeah, I’m one of yours. Could smell you the first time I served you a few weeks back. You and that kid. But, uh, I wasn’t sure what to do, how to…say something.” He smiled, white teeth contrasting with his deep tan. “I was shy, I guess.”

“Do you know what you can do?” Theo asked bluntly, sizing him up. “What kind are you?”

“I’m Ben, by the way.” 

“Theo.”

“Ok, well uh, I guess I can show you.” Ben replied and then closed his eyes for a moment, flicking them open to reveal the slit pupils, his mouth stretching as he showed off a row of thin, delicate fangs with two prominent incisors, dripping with a clear liquid. Theo took a step back as he saw the jet black interior of his mouth and looked down at Ben’s arms, seeing his skin turn to mottled shades of red and black. “Sssso?” He hissed at Theo, before returning to his normal form. “What do you think?”

“Uh, damn, so, they succeeded with the second black mamba after all?” The werewolf muttered almost to himself and then nodded. “Very impressive. Could be very useful. Have they come for you yet?”

“Came and went. They didn’t seem to care.” Ben shrugged non-committedly as Theo frowned at him, sensing he was holding something back. “So, am I in?”

“In?”

“You’re forming a pack right?” Theo didn’t reply, merely shrugged. Ben watched him for a moment, then pulled out his phone. “Look, I know we just met and all, but I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

Theo snorted to himself and shook his head. “Why do you want to join me?”

“I don’t know much about this stuff, I just know that you’re stronger, more together. I don’t know, man, come on, gimme a chance.”

The werewolf frowned at him, thinking. After as minute he nodded, “Ok, give me your number, I’ll run it by the rest of the guys, see what they think. Chances are, I’ll be in touch.”

Ben grinned and then gestured at the car. “Hey, are you gonna be ok driving home? I could…give you a lift.”

Theo suppressed a smile, reminded of how he had met Corey, but shook his head, lying quickly. “No, I’m fine. It’s worn off. See you around Ben.” He waited for the guy to return inside, watching him leave until he was certain he was alone again. Theo rubbed his eyes as he climbed into the truck, feeling the interior spin around him. “This is probably a bad idea…” He muttered, looking at his reflection in the mirror; the serious eyes glaring back at him. “Ah, fuck it.”

 

He flicked the aircon up to max and switched on the radio, not caring what song was playing as he drove slowly down the lane, easing out onto the main road and then picking up speed until he was cruising along at seventy, not paying attention to the speedometer, or the road really. Theo’s mind wandered away, thinking about the potential contained in Ben; the guy was weapon if he ever saw one. The thought both frightened and excited him, but he wasn’t sure if that was the type of person he wanted in their pack. The dynamics between the three of them were already a little wonky, what with him and Corey being together, and Ryder coming across as impulsive, forward; did he really want to add another untested element? Theo grinned as a sudden thought hit him and nodded enthusiastically as he said it aloud, “What we really need is a girl! Well, it’d distract Ryder, right?” He asked himself and closed his eyes as his favorite song came on, drifting away for just a moment. The sudden blaring of a horn and flashing lights caused him to flick them open and pull the wheel sharply to the right, dragging his truck out of the oncoming lane. Theo’s heart was hammering in his chest and he glanced in the mirror as he struggled for air. “Shit.” He muttered as the other car pulled around behind him and blue lights and a siren wailed. "Shit!" Theo slowed to a crawl and stopped on the hard shoulder as the cop parked behind him.

He nibbled on a fingernail as the officer walked up to his window and rapped on it. Theo couldn’t see who it was as the cop was looking down and his hat pulled over his face. He lowered the window and swallowed nervously, he _could_ overpower the cop…but then what? That would spiral out of control way too fast. Best to play it cool and act tired. 

“Uh…”

“Do you know why I pulled you over, son? Step out of the vehicle please.” The voice was familiar as the cop stepped away to flash his torch at the wheels of the truck, before flicking it up at Theo who opened the door and stepped out. “Huh?”

Theo blinked into the man's face and turned away but the light was pointed back down at the ground. “Sheriff Stilinski, right?”

“That’s…that’s correct.” The Sheriff peered in at him, brow furrowed and then smoothed out as recognition spread across his face. “Wait, you’re Theo Raeken. Stiles talks…uh.” He caught himself before he said anymore but Theo already blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, we went to school together, little league, do you remember? Just moved back a few weeks ago.” He licked his lips and pressed on, “Uh, Sheriff, I realise that I was in the wrong lane, but I’m pretty tired, studying late and all. It was totally my fault, I’m sorry.”

“You do look tired.” The Sheriff frowned and glanced around. “Ok, Theo, no one’s been hurt, and you don’t appear to be drunk. You haven’t been drinking have you, boy?” He asked, suddenly stern and Theo shook his head.

“No sir, just driving around, trying to clear my head. Got lost in thought.” He added as the Sheriff considered him.

“Here’s what I’m going to do. You drive home, I’ll follow you, otherwise I’m gonna get another Deputy to come out here and pick up your vehicle, and we’re pretty short staffed at the moment.” The cop turned around and headed back to his vehicle, pausing before he got in. “Oh, and Theo? I won’t mention this to Stiles, so don’t worry about it affecting your, uh...friendship.”

Theo stared at him, “Friendship?” He muttered, confused, before getting into his own car.

 

He could still feel Stiles watching him, but Theo wasn’t sure what emotion was driving the gaze. It was intense enough to make his skin prickle, but was that an angry intensity or something else? Did he even want it to be that? He had Corey after all, and Stiles pretty much shot him down even after Theo had flipped his Jeep back over... His phone vibrated against his leg once and he pulled it out, glancing up to make sure the teacher was busy. 

Corey: _Meet me at lunch? Got something to tell you!_

Theo responded with an affirmative quickly and looked over at Stiles, catching his eye as he wasn’t fast enough to look away. The teenager was scowling, as though angry with himself for being noticed. Theo sniffed the air covertly, but the only emotion he could smell off Stiles was hostility. He shrugged half to himself and looked out the window again; there wasn’t anything different there, except perhaps the human was spying on him. The Sheriff’s words came back to him but he dismissed them just as quick; there was no friendship to be gained between him and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Returned from my trip abroad. Sorry for the lack of updates, internet connection out there was intermittent at best...As for the chapter, it was going to go a different way, but I'll save that for later, kinda felt like doing an introspective on Theo's past, address some of the points brought up in earlier chapters. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected to have this chapter up a lot sooner, but then real life decided to throw a truckload my way and this got pushed way down...Sorry about that. Maybe this slightly longer than usual chapter will help! Thanks for reading. :)

Theo grabbed his tray and walked away from the other members of his class who had filed in behind him. He avoided Scott’s table, even as the Alpha, the _other Alpha_ he reminded himself, watched him walk past. Corey sat at a table near the window, alone and was staring out at the rain as it washed across the parking lot. Theo set his tray down across from him and cleared his throat.

“Huh? Oh!” Corey glancing back at him and grinned. “There you are! I was beginning to think…”

“I wasn’t gonna show?” Theo frowned slightly and shrugged. “Of course I was, we agreed, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Corey nodded eagerly, but his tone was more hesitant than normal. “It’s just, after yesterday and Saturday, I thought maybe-“

“Well, stop thinking like that!” Theo interrupted. “I like you Corey, thought you would have got that by now.” He grinned as Corey flushed a little and reached across the table to slip his fingers into the chimera’s loosely curled fist. Corey’s eyes darted up to look at Theo, but the older chimera simply smiled at him. “So, what’s the big news?”

 

“I don’t trust him.” Stiles muttered as he set his tray down across from Scott. The Alpha glanced at him and shrugged.

“You’ve said that before.”

“I _really_ don’t trust him.” Stiles replied, looking across at where Theo was smiling at Corey. “He’s up to something, both of them are.”

“Like what?” Scott pushed the food around on his plate, not particularly interested as he watched Stiles’ reaction. “Well?”

“I don’t know.” He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. “Only, well, he seemed different this morning in class. Do you,” He paused, catching Scott’s eye, “Do you think I’m wrong about him?”

Scott moistened his lips before replying, hesitating, “I, uh, I think you haven’t given him enough credit, Stiles, I mean he did save your life. Twice.” Stiles glared at him angrily, but Scott just shrugged, “It’s the truth. I know that everything else with him was awkward, but at least it’s clear from his actions that he cares about you. Or cared.”

Stiles chewed vigorously and glanced over at where Corey was talking intently and Theo nodded, expression serious. “I guess; it’s not like he’s a sociopath or something. But still, the Dread Doctors, Scott! He brought them here, or they followed him, came after him, something! Tell me there isn’t a connection between them?”

The Alpha shrugged again, rolling his shoulders as he joined Stiles in watching the two chimeras. “Yeah, maybe. Huh.”

“What? What are they saying?” Stiles looked back at his friend as Scott closed his eyes, head on one side as he tuned out the chatter from the other tables and zoned in on Corey’s voice. _I’m telling you she’s interested. It’s like you said, Theo, they just smell different. She wants in, and you did say to keep an eye out for opportunities to extend the pack…_ Scott’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Stiles. “He’s building a pack…”

“What?! How? But- what?” Stiles spluttered, before glaring at Scott, “You know, you could’ve just let him join us.”

“What? How is this suddenly my fault?” Scott barked at his friend in surprise. “You don’t even like him. Do you really think you could handle him being around you so much?”

Stiles muttered something unintelligible before nodding, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. About him being a Beta, not anything else.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Scott whispered, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at their table just in time to see Corey avert his eyes. “You know, they can hear us, Stiles. Maybe we should-“

“I don’t care if Theo can hear me; there is something else going on!” Stiles retorted and then gestured towards Liam as the werewolf approached their table. “Let’s ask your actual Beta, see what he thinks.” He patted the seat next to him as the Sophomore looked questioningly between them. Stiles felt his skin prickle and he turned around fast enough to find Theo watching him; their eyes locked for a second, before the chimera looked away again. The human felt a chill run down his spine and the cold hand of dread clench his stomach; there was something behind the Omega’s gaze that un-nerved him, more than the now muted desire.

 

“You said you had something to show me?” Theo quirked a brow as Corey glanced from side to side. “I think we’re ok to talk.”

“Good.” Corey nodded seriously, “Ok, so you know how you’ve been talking about recruiting new people, err, chimeras to the pack, and how if they’re strong, then we, you, become stronger?” Theo nodded and the chimera continued, slightly nervously, speeding over his words. “So I, um, I found one. Here, in school. She’s a Junior, it was kinda like you said; we have a particular scent no matter what animals we’re combined with? So that’s how I found her.”

“Corey, what did you-“

“No, wait! Before you get mad, let me explain. Her name’s Aileen, she’s, uh, well she wouldn’t tell me what she is. But I said you would want to meet her. I’m telling you she’s interested. It’s like you said, Theo, they just smell different. She wants in, and you did say to keep an eye out for opportunities to extend the pack.” He finished up and looked at Theo for his reaction. His boyfriend was silent for a moment. “You’re not angry are you? I was just trying to help.”

He could hear Corey’s heart beating faster, his eyes wide and Theo smiled warmly at him. “You’re good, Corey, and I could never be angry with you. I, uh, like you too much.”

Corey felt his cheeks color at Theo’s words and shrugged modestly. “I just want you to be happy, I want you to stay with me, if that means more people, I’ll do it. I don’t ever want to fight with you, Theo.”

The older chimera frowned, “You think we’re fighting?”

“Well, you just left on Saturday and yesterday you were kinda short-tempered with me, I thought you were angry at me. I just wanted-“

“Hey, it’s ok; we’re ok.” Theo looked across the room, feeling Scott’s eyes on him. He turned back to Corey. “I’ll tell you what happened at the weekend, just not here.” He licked his lips before continuing on, “As for Aileen, I can meet her after school. But we need to find Ryder first. I was approached by, well, by another chimera last night and he wants in pretty badly, but we need to talk about it. I’m not sure we can trust him.”

“Last night?” Corey asked, puzzled. “Why not?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you about it, but not here.” He glanced around, his eyes lingering on Stiles’ neck. The teenager caught him staring, but Theo matched the gaze and smirked a little, the corners of his mouth turning up. Even if he was with Corey, he still felt the kick from Stiles’ frown. After another few seconds, he tore his eyes away and finished eating. Corey was looking at him expectantly and Theo nodded. “Ok, let’s go.” He spared a final look over at Scott’s table but the other Alpha was in deep discussion with Stiles and Liam. “I’ve got a free period after lunch if you’re interested?”

“Huh, I don’t.” Corey replied as they walked out towards the parking lot, the rain having cleared away but the sky was still grey and ominous. But he smirked at Theo, “But I’m interested for sure. I guess I can skip English.”

“I don’t want you to fail because of me,” Theo chided him gently, but Corey shrugged as they walked between two parked cars.

“Meh, I just wanna be with you more!” He waited until Theo was at his truck and then pushed his boyfriend back against the metal door. Corey leaned closer to him, seeing his lips form a smile and grinned back at him, breathing in his aftershave as he ran a fingertip down his boyfriend’s smooth cheeks. “Not like I’m gonna get to do this there…” He whispered and pressed his lips against Theo’s.

“Mmmh! Good point!” Theo whispered back, and pulled Corey closer to him, hands sliding down his back to rest on his ass, deepening their kiss as he did so. 

 

Theo finished speaking and Corey looked out the window at the rain drops falling steadily from the dark grey clouds overhead. They had parked a few feet from the stony shore by the lake and after a moment of expectant silence the older chimera had begun talking. Corey listened to Theo, nodding his head occasionally, but mostly staying quiet. It was a difficult story for his boyfriend to tell; he noticed that Theo avoided his eyes, gaze fixed on a point in the distance, hesitant at first but then becoming more confident. He thought Theo was going to tell him about the chimera he met the night before, but this was obviously more important, and disturbing. Corey felt his stomach clench as Theo described his sister falling off the bridge, of his desperate scramble down the muddy river bank to her side, his frantic running back towards Beacon Hills, meeting the neighbour by the roadside and the details spilling from his mouth. The chimera frowned at Theo though, the teen was calm, speaking easily towards the end, not emotionless exactly, but more like those feelings were locked behind a door and he was only letting them out one at a time. He reached over and entwined his slender fingers with Theo’s and rubbed his thumb along the back of Theo’s hand.

“Theo?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Theo looked at him, his eyes dry, voice measured, but his jaw was clenched tight, prominent, a control for the emotion that otherwise threatened to overwhelm him. “What is it, babe?”

“Thanks for telling me. I’m sorry if I was angry with you before.”

Theo shook his head slowly. “No, it’s ok. You didn’t know, and I’m not exactly used to telling people. In fact, you’re the first person I’ve ever told everything to; about my parents, my sister, me. I trust you.”

Corey smiled a little at that, but his eyes were sad. “You’ve gone through so much, and you’re not all that older than me.”

“Don’t be sad Corey, it made me stronger.” Theo placed his other hand on Corey’s and squeezed gently before smirking as a thought occurred to him. “But, uh, I imagine a lot of teenagers in this town have experienced death, huh? Especially with all the werewolves and chimeras and Dread Doctors running about!”

“Heh, yeah, you’re right.” Corey replied and they both lapsed into silence, gazing out at the disturbed surface of the lake. He looked across at Theo, eyes following the older chimera’s jawline, and then flicking down to the v-neck he was wearing; a smooth expanse of tanned skin visible. The chimera couldn’t help but lick his lips and reached his free hand down to adjust himself. He looked up as Theo smirked at him, eyes bright and yelped in surprise as the older teenager leaned across the gear stick suddenly and kissed his lips hard. “Mmph!”

Theo grabbed him around the waist a little roughly and pulled him back across to his side of the car, sliding his seat back and letting the chimera adjust to their changed positions. Corey braced himself on the seat and lowered himself until he was sitting in Theo’s lap, feeling the teenager’s bulge pressing against his own. He groaned a little and closed his eyes. They flicked open when the sound of a zip clashed against his ears. Corey looked down as Theo struggled out of his hoodie, bare arms visible from the short sleeves of the v-neck. He shrugged off his own pullover and shivered when Theo ran his hands up his stomach, the skin on display as his t-shirt was pulled up. He kept his hands on Corey’s smooth chest when the fabric fell back down and pulled the younger teen closer to his mouth, kissing his lips gently at first, before becoming more insistent and pushing his tongue past Corey’s resisting lips. The chimera relaxed as he settled onto Theo and moaned in pleasure as their tongues ran against each other, he pushed one of his hands under Theo’s thin shirt and felt the older teenager smile against him as he used the other to hold onto the seat. After a few moments of steamy kissing the two broke apart, faces still close to one another, Theo looking into Corey’s eyes as the younger teen smiled at him. 

“What?”

“I…” Theo paused and averted his gaze, “We should go find Ryder.”

Corey pursed his lips and frowned accusingly, “I hope you weren’t thinking about him just now?”

“What? No, of course not!” Theo quirked a brow at him and then moved forward to kiss his boyfriend hard and tweaked his nipple impishly as Corey moaned and bucked against him slightly. Theo stopped kissing him and pushed Corey back as the teen groaned in protest. “See? I’m all about you, babe!”

“Mmmh, yes.” Corey mumbled and then sighed, “ok, ok, I guess we can find Ryder now.”

“I can sleep over tonight, if you want me to?” Theo asked as Corey rested both his hands on his shoulders.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Great.” Theo waited for him to move but the chimera just looked at him. “Well? You gonna move?”

“Mmh, don’t wanna!” Corey smirked at him and slumped forward, letting his weight rest on Theo, leaning his head into the crook of Theo’s neck. 

“Huh, fine…” Theo mock grumbled and hugged Corey closer to him, feeling the chimera kiss him just below the ear as goose-bumps raced across his skin. “I suppose we can wait until school actually finishes…”

 

“Hey guys!” Ryder greeted them warmly and Theo smiled back at him while Corey just nodded. He muttered an excuse and walked towards the back of the library. Ryder frowned, “What’s with him?”

“Dunno.” Theo shrugged and turned to look at chimera. “So, you’re doing ok?”

“Yeah.” He leaned in closer, keeping his voice down. “No sign of the creepy Doctors, is…is that normal?”

Theo shrugged non-committedly and averted his gaze to follow Corey. “Maybe. I don’t know too much about that part. I guess if you’re not leaking grey goo, then you’re a success, of a sort.”

“So fucking creepy, dude.” Ryder shook his head and then perked up. “Hey, is that girl with Corey?”

Theo smirked, “What are you, twelve? He said she’s one of us; might be willing to join, so don’t scare her off. No flirting.” He added firmly as the chimera rolled his eyes.

“Yes boss.”

He ignored Ryder's comment and instead smiled pleasantly as Corey returned with the girl who fidgeted nervously with the hem of her woollen sweater. “Hi there, I’m Theo.”

“Aileen.” She replied softly, feeling their eyes focus on her. “Uh, Corey said you, uh, you’re a…”

“We’re called chimeras.” Theo explained and gestured for them to follow him into a darker and more secluded part of the library where no one could overhear them. “We are _created_ supernatural creatures, well I suppose supernatural hybrids would be more accurate. The, uh, Dread Doctors are the ones who did this; splicing various animal and…other things with our DNA.”

Aileen nodded and asked the obvious question as Corey went to stand beside Theo. “So what are you spliced with?”

“I’m a werewolf, Ryder, here, is a were-hedgehog and Corey has the unique ability to camouflage himself thanks to his chameleon genes.” Theo gripped his boyfriend’s shoulder affectionately, smiling at his grin before looking at Aileen. “So that’s us. Corey was tight lipped on your abilities, care to show us?”

“Ok, I guess.” 

Aileen smiled uneasily and pulled off her sweater, dumping it on a nearby chair as Ryder muttered, “I like where this is going.” She stopped and frowned at him, but Theo nodded encouragingly. 

“Sorry.”

“Right. So I don’t know exactly what I am, but I know what I can do. You might want to cover your eyes.” She added and outstretched her arms. 

Theo waited expectantly and Aileen fixed her gaze on a point just to the right of his ear. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then bright blue, almost neon, pulses flashed across her skin rapidly. Her flesh faded from view replaced by the line of entrancing dots and flashes, obscuring her figure. Green light was added to the mix and the colors raced and danced across her face and arms, down her neck and torso, beating like a new heart under her clothes. They stared at her, unable to look away as the lights formed patterns and shapes, twisting and flexing her own human outline into more outlandish and frightening figures; a dancing jellyfish with the skirt billowing outwards; a many tentacled sea monster rising up from the deep, then a dazzling flash of pure blue light that blinded them for a moment. Theo held up a hand as spots danced on his vision and his eyes burned amber to compensate. He looked away, breaking the spell she had over him, glancing to one side to see Ryder still watching the light show, slack jawed, and then beside him to Corey, where the chimera was similarly enraptured. But for Corey it was a little different, Theo stared in surprise as parts of his boyfriend’s skin changed to reflect the dancing greens and blues; like some sort of competition to see who could camouflage best. Theo nudged both of them with his elbow, “That’s enough! Thanks Aileen, that was very impressive.” 

Ryder blinked and looked away, grabbing a bookshelf to stabilize himself from a sudden bout of dizziness. Corey was still looking at her, even as the lights faded from view. “Wow,” he murmured, “you’re so pretty.” Her cheeks tinged with red at the compliment and Theo ground his teeth, pulling Corey roughly towards him.

“Hey! You’re gay, remember?”

The younger teen tore his eyes away from Aileen and glanced at Theo, seeing the frown crease his boyfriend’s face. “Oh, yeah, sorry.”

“Right.” Theo muttered and lifted Corey’s chin with his thumb, peering into his eyes. “Ok.” 

Corey pulled back slightly, confused but shook his head to clear the last spots of light from his vision. “Wow, that was something else!”

“Yeah, awesome.” Ryder added, smiling. “So what is she, Theo?”

“So it’s some sort of bioluminescence, right?” Aileen asked them uncertainly. “I looked it up, but I don’t really understand it. Science is not a strong suit; I prefer English.” She added by way of explanation as Theo thought for a moment.

“Yes, bioluminescence.” The older chimera nodded and proceeded to explain the phenomenon to her. “…And so they introduced the binding enzyme, luciferase, to your DNA structure and melded the two together in order to create the bio-illuminating properties that you can activate. Most likely this has resulted in your body creating the pigment luciferin, which is used with luciferase to catalyse the oxidation of the pigment.” He finished as Ryder sighed with relief. 

"Oh, thank god." 

Theo glared at him and then turned back to Aileen, adding, “It will probably work better at night, or in dark places. You should be able to use it to confuse, threaten, scare or, well if you were an animal; hunting or seeking out a mate are other uses.” 

“Great. I’m a giant firefly.” She replied half-heartedly, then perked up. “I can do the first ones easy enough; had you three confused in seconds!”

“Mmmh hmm. So…” Theo turned and looked at Corey, brow raised. 

The chimera glanced at Aileen and then back to him, replying softly. “Yeah.” 

Theo did the same thing with Ryder, receiving an over-eager nod in response. 

“Ok then. Consider us interested.” He held out his hand to her. “Are you willing to join us?”

“Join you? Corey said you have a pack, right?”

“Exactly, and we want you.” Theo put on his best smile and raised his brows questioningly. 

Aileen opened her mouth to respond but paused as she was about to speak. This morning it had felt like she was the only one in the world to have this...problem, to feel like a freak, an outcast. But now here were three guys all like her, or at least all taking everything she said on board like it was nothing. When Corey first approached her, she thought he was crazy, but something in the way he spoke, the things he said; enough of it was relatable to convince her to meet his “friend” Theo. She was disappointed to learn he was gay and slightly scared at the jealous way his boyfriend reacted a few minutes ago; but his unnatural amber eyes convinced her that they were indeed chimeras. They hadn’t said what they wanted to do, the reason for this pack they had created. But…it wasn’t as if there was any alternative floating around out there. Aileen had just learned to control her abilities, no longer dressing in full black clothing covering her from the neck down. A necessary precaution to avoid any sudden illumination, even if her parents were convinced she was in a “goth phase” or as her father insisted on calling it, the “emu phase”. They were still waiting for an answer and Aileen nodded once. “Yes, ok. I’m in.”

Theo smiled genuinely and clasped her offered hand. “You won’t regret this: we protect our own.”

“Protect? From what?”

“Too many things!” Ryder quipped and Theo gestured for them to sit down.

“So, I was gonna talk to you about this later, but might as well do it now: we’re all in the one place.” He cleared his throat a little and glanced at Corey before speaking. “I went out last night, and, uh, met someone. One of us. His name’s Ben, he’s the bartender at Sinema.”

“Uh huh.” Corey muttered and glared at him.

“He’s been spliced with snake DNA; Black Mamba to be exact.” Theo added and ignored Corey’s irritated frown. “It’s kinda unnerving to be honest, but I remember the Dread Doctors talking about trying to create the perfect venomous chimera. They had a lot of attempts, but could never really seem to get it right.”

“Lucas.” Corey muttered sadly, anger draining from his face. “Why were they successful this time?”

“I think it’s because he’s a bit older than us; nineteen.” Theo licked his lips as he continued, feeling the tension heighten as Aileen and Ryder listened to him, expressions serious. “They proposed the idea that an older patient would be able to manifest a more stable chimera while still retaining the flexibility that comes with adapting genetic material in a subject undergoing or finishing puberty.”

“You know a lot about this.” Aileen stated pointedly as Ryder nodded.

“Yes.” Theo replied simply. “I was one of the first they created, a few years ago. I was with them for a while, I know their plans, the way they think, some of the experiments they tried, others that they weren’t ready for. I know a lot about them, which is why I know that the chimeras who survive; us, Ben, we’re strong, resilient, powerful together. But they’re dangerous, twisted individuals who should not be doing this.”

“You’re going to stop them?”

“I told you; we protect our own. Once we’re strong enough, we can take them down; destroy their vile work once and for all.” Theo took a breath. “But before we can even start to plan that we need more power, one more person. Ben’s interested, he doesn’t need convincing, but this is a pack, not a dictatorship. I want to hear your opinions.”

Ryder glanced at Corey and then Aileen before looking at Theo. “I’ve no objection; we’d be one cool force with a super-venomous snake-man on our side! And I've seen that bartender: he is H-O-T hot!” He turned to Aileen and winked at her, "But don't worry I still like girls."

“I...uh I really can’t judge him, I’ve just arrived.” Aileen shrugged apologetically, blinking at Ryder's frankness but then she asked, “Are sure he won’t attack us?”

Theo hesitated, feeling Corey watch him and shrugged. “I can’t be sure of that. He smelt sincere and eager too. If he’s dangerous to us, then we deal with it.” The finality of the words sent a shiver down her spine as she looked at Theo’s serious expression, but Corey nodded, seemingly satisfied by his boyfriend’s answer. “Corey? Do you have an opinion?” Theo asked, looking at where the teen was sitting nearby, eyes on his fingers as they matched the color of the desk.

“Uh, no.”

“Huh, ok. We’re in agreement: Ben joins us?” Theo waited for their nods in response. “I’ll go tell him, Corey has your number, right Aileen?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, I’ll be in touch. See you guys around.” He watched them leave. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Corey replied shortly and walked out of the library first, feeling Theo’s eyes on him.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the SUV as Theo pulled out of the school parking lot. He glanced over at Corey, but the chimera was ignoring him, staring out the window. Theo opened his mouth several times to speak, but changed his mind each time and instead reached for the radio, twiddling with the knob. 

“Leave it.” Corey muttered, and Theo switched it off.

“He speaks!” He smirked, but Corey remained quiet. “Or not.”

“…”

“Aww, come on, Corey. What’s wrong?” Theo glanced over at him as Corey frowned.

“Theo, seriously? Do I need to tell you?”

“Well, yeah.” He thought for a moment. “Wait, is this about Ben?”

Corey rolled his eyes, before replying sarcastically, “Gee, ye think? I mean, leaving aside the fact you randomly went out last night and didn’t think it was important enough to mention, you meet some random poisonous super-chimera and then invite him to join?!” He was practically shouting at this point and Theo gripped the steering wheel hard as he fought the urge to snap back, instead he breathed deeply and spoke calmly.

“I didn’t tell you because it isn’t important. I needed to get out of the house and turning up at your door at eleven thirty seemed like a bad idea. As for Ben, he invited himself, I didn’t ask him to.” Theo glanced at Corey, “Look, I get that the poison thing is the problem here, but the only reason Lucas attacked you was because you-“

“Stop. Don’t even…” Corey hissed and glared at him. “You have no right.”

“Sorry, Corey, I just-Hey!” He broke off as the chimera vanished from view. “Where did you go?! Fuck.”

Theo grumbled to himself for a few minutes before pulling into the hard shoulder and undid his seat belt, looking into the seemingly empty passenger seat. “Corey? Look I know you’re there, you can camouflage yourself all you want, but you didn’t just disappear.” He paused for a moment and frowned. “You know, it’s kinda impressive that you’re able to do this while wearing clothes…maybe there’s a field projected outwards when you activate your abilities...No, sorry, getting side tracked.” 

There was a soft snigger from across the SUV and Theo saw the air ripple as Corey stifled his laugh. "Such a nerd sometimes." 

“Yeah, ok, I deserve that." Theo grinned, before becoming more serious. "Look, I don’t know about this Ben guy, I don’t know if he’s gonna be a good fit, or if he’s trustworthy. But he was eager and he could prove useful.”

“That’s a pretty callous thing to say, Theo.” Corey said reproachfully as he reappeared into view. “He might be the ultimate poisonous chimera, but he’s still a person.”

Theo smiled at him and reached over to ruffle the teen’s hair affectionately. “Huh, knew you couldn’t stay mad at me for long!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Corey pulled a face, but still smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry about what I said. You were right, I don’t have the right to judge Lucas for his actions and you don’t need me bringing up bad memories for you.”

Corey nodded and sighed. “Yeah.”

 

Theo picked up his phone from the cup holder, dialling Ben’s number and putting it on loud-speaker. “Hey Ben, it’s, uh, Theo.”

“Ah Theo! Good to hear from you.”

“Yeah. So listen, I’ve discussed you with the rest of my pack.”

“Uh huh. And?”

Theo glanced at Corey before answering, “You’re in. If you’re still interested.”

“Hell yeah I am!” Ben sounded excited. “You want to come over and, uh, seal the deal?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind my boyfriend coming along.” Theo smirked at the slight pause on the other end, before an enthusiastic affirmative.

“Yeah, sure, he’s welcome too. Here, I’ll text you directions. See you guys shortly.” He hung up and Theo shrugged at Corey.

“You game for this?”

“Yup. I wanna meet this guy.”

“Ok then, let’s go.”

 

Despite his misgivings, Corey found himself immediately taking a liking to Ben. From the moment the guy opened his door to let them into his isolated house near the Reserve, there was a warmness to his personality that Corey hadn’t expect from someone who could turn themselves into a deadly snake monster. He learned that the bartender was nineteen, no family except for a brother in Maine and a sister in Colorado Springs. Ben said he was saving up for college as Theo walked around the living room and Corey warmed his hands against the blazing open fire. His boyfriend nodded politely and asked some pointed questions about the Dread Doctors; had they approached him since they talked, had he seen anything that might help locate the para-scientists-Theo’s word for them. But Corey mostly tuned that out, looking at the collection of family photos on the mantle-piece. Ben’s older siblings were in a lot of them: fishing trips, camping holidays, a recent one at a waterpark. The guy was pretty buff and Corey wondered what effect the snake DNA would have on him; it had made Lucas become super aggressive and confident. He heard his name being called and turned around. “Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted a drink?” Ben stood with his arms folded casually. 

“Uh, I could go for a soda, if you have one?” Corey asked uncertainly.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Come with me.”

The younger chimera glanced at Theo, but he just nodded, looking at his phone. “Yeah, I’m fine. Go on.”

Corey followed Ben out of the living room and into the galley kitchen, leaning against a cabinet out of the way. Ben opened the fridge and pulled out a Coke, turning sharply to offer it to the teenager, brushing against him. “Here.”

“Uh, thanks.” Corey blushed as he felt the obvious bulge pressing against his thigh. He licked his lips as Ben stood in close proximity to him. He took a sip of the cold liquid, but felt his heart race nervously as the nineteen year-old rolled his neck and shoulders, bones cracking and then took an involuntary step back as Ben braced himself against the counter, one hand either side of Corey, leaning into his space aggressively.

 

Outside, Theo could hear the sudden increase in pulse rates and put his phone away, head on one side, listening. He frowned, concern itching up his spine. Theo walked along the hall and stopped at the kitchen door, pushing it open with a hand. He cleared his throat as the scent of Corey’s nervousness wrinkled his nose. “What’s going on here?” Ben looked up and pulled back slowly; his heart beat was steady and his scent unaffected, a little confused perhaps. Theo frowned, perhaps he had misjudged the situation, “Sorry. I thought…”

“Oh, Theo! Um, you know it’s a school night and all, Ben, so we should really go.” Corey spoke hurriedly and backed out of the kitchen, until he felt Theo’s reassuring hand at his back. “Um, thanks for the soda.” He added and muttered to his boyfriend, “I’ll be in the car.”

Theo waited for him to get out of earshot before turning to Ben, working out that something had happened. “He’s _my_ boyfriend. Mine. Got it?”

“Of course.” Ben replied with a smirk and nod. “I wasn’t trying-“

“Save it.” Theo snapped, “I’m not even sure you should be with us.”

“Seriously, I wasn’t hitting on Corey, he just…he smelled different is all.” Theo eyed Ben distrustfully. “Hey, let me make it up to you: use my place.”

“What?”

“Yeah, as a lair or den or HQ or whatever. It can’t be easy dodging parents and siblings trying to meet up. At least here we can talk.” He sounded sincere as Theo considered it, before adding. “Plus I won’t look like a creep sneaking onto the playground to talk to you guys!”

“Huh. I’ll…we’ll consider it.” Theo conceded, turning to leave. He paused and looked back at Ben. “Just remember, I won’t let anything happen to Corey; anything.”

Ben nodded his understanding and watched him leave. “Well, that went better than expected.”


	11. Chapter 11

Theo seethed beneath the surface, his face calm as he closed the car door. Corey was sitting quietly in the seat next to him, head bowed, staring at his hands, emotions unreadable. The chimera looked sideways at him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly, seeing his eyes blink. “Corey?” He spoke softly. “Corey, baby, are you okay?”

There was a moment of silence before the chimera looked up at him, and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry Theo.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Theo shrugged. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

Corey shook his head. “No, he was just really close. I guess,” He chewed on his lip before glancing at Theo. “I guess it was just the fact that he’s poisonous that unnerved me.”

“Huh.”

“Can we go home now?”

“Yeah, course.” Theo turned the key and turned back onto the rough trail that led down onto the main road after a few minutes. Night had fallen fully while they were at Ben’s, but it was still early, despite what Corey had said. Theo’s thoughts raced as he considered what to do; was a verbal warning enough? Part of him wanted to return and ensure that Ben knew Corey was _his_ , but that could just create more problems. And then there was the offer…he couldn’t lie, it was tempting. Perhaps he should have investigated Ben more closely before agreeing to meet with him, but then Ryder had almost tried the same thing, and even Aileen was interested in his boyfriend. Why did they all like him so much? Theo thought as he sped up along the straight road. Well, that wasn’t really a mystery: Corey was super cute, funny too, calm, nice and he had the most adorable giggle…Theo gazed at Corey with a smile lingering on his lips.

“Theo? Theo!”

“Huh?” Theo blinked and glanced up at the empty road, correcting his course a little. “Sorry. What is it?”

“You were staring at me.” Corey answered, confusion in his voice. “Is everything ok?”

“Of course, perfect.”

“Really?”

“I’m next to the cutest boy in the whole world!” Theo grinned as Corey echoed his smile. “You’re so perfect, Corey, don’t ever change.”

Corey blushed at the compliment. “Aww, thanks, Theo. I…I love you too.” He smiled at the words, looking over for Theo’s response, seeing the older teen grin at him. “I didn’t…?”

“No, like I said, you’re flawless Corey.” Theo reached over and kissed him on the cheek, before breaking away to flick the indicator to the right. He hesitated a moment, having wanted to say these words so many times before, but he could never get up the courage, afraid he would scare the younger teenager off if he got too serious. But the feelings were there, from the moment he spoke to him at the club; a connection that just hit him in the chest and drop kicked his stomach into orbit. Theo made the turn and then glanced at Corey, the chimera looking out the window, obviously not expecting him to respond. “I love you, Corey.” He spoke softly but Corey smiled at him and Theo felt that lurch in his stomach, that pulse of lightning arc across his heart. There was a similar feeling lower down, but Theo ignored the bulge in his pants for the moment, content to wait until they were alone to explore that part of it.

 

Corey unlocked the door and left it open for Theo to close, flicking on the lights inside the hallway and over the stairs. He dropped his bag by the coat stand and helped Theo out of his coat, the sleeves getting stuck because of his boyfriend’s muscular arms. 

“Haha, thanks, Corey.”

“No problem.” He hung it on the rack. “You should probably get a new one if you’re staying for the winter.”

“ _If_ I’m staying?” Theo responded, surprised.

“Well, I remember you saying that if you could leave you would. And you do have the pack now.” Corey shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. “Drink?”

“Coffee, please.” Theo followed him inside. “But, the pack only works if you’re in close proximity, if you can use each other’s skills and abilities to help each other. And since almost all of them are still in high school…” He didn’t finish the sentence, but Corey nodded.

“I just…I wish you didn’t have to live in that house.”

“That house?” Theo echoed, before realisation dawned. “Oh. Well, it’s not perfect, but, uh.”

“But what, Theo? I want you to be safe. Don't you want that too?” Corey looked at him accusingly. “I can talk to my Mom, convince her to let you stay here.”

Theo chuckled, “That’s sweet, Corey.”

“She’d do it.”

“I’m not sure the sleeping arrangements would-“

“She already knows that, Theo.”

“What?” Theo looked nervous all of a sudden. “What did you tell her?”

“Just that you’re my boyfriend, that you’re a good person,” He finished making the coffee and slid the cup over to Theo, sipping his own as the older chimera nodded his thanks. “Plus I said that your parents are assholes.”

Theo quirked a brow. “Uh huh.”

“Well not exactly that,” Corey corrected. “Just that they’re not nice people and that you’re not happy there. I just want you to be…happy and close.”

Theo smiled a little at that. “Yeah, I’d like that too.” He lent over the counter and pressed his lips against Corey’s. “Mmmh, sweet! I knew you’d taste like that!”

“Mmm, stop it Theo.” Corey complained lightly, pushing him back, hands lingering on his biceps. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I, baby.” Theo smiled at him, before becoming solemn again. “But yeah, I get where you’re coming from. Plus, there’s things I haven’t told you about them; things you’re not gonna like.”

“Such as?” Corey asked uneasily.

Theo gestured for the chimera to follow him into the living room. “Well,” He started as they sat down next to each other, Corey crossing his legs to look at him directly. “Last week when I brought you and Ryder over…”

 

“They tried to kill you?!” Corey exclaimed loudly after ten minutes of listening to Theo talk. “What the fuck?”

“Well, ‘poison me’ would be more accurate,” Theo mumbled. “It’s not like it was the first time, just I thought-“

“I don’t fucking believe this!” Corey swore again, getting a glare from his boyfriend. He lowered his voice. “Sorry.”

“I liked you better when you were cute and quiet!” Theo teased him getting a frown and then a small smile for his efforts. “Look, it’s no big deal. They make one move, I make another. They’re pretty bad people.”

“I’m shocked.” Corey responded, deadpan. “But I’m not letting you return there; not tonight, not ever!”

“It’s alright, calm down.” Theo reached over and patted his knee as he finished the last of his coffee. “I’m staying here tonight, ain’t I?”

“Yeah, okay.” Corey replied and exhaled heavily, finally relaxing as he looked into Theo’s reassuring eyes. "Forget about them, anyway." He took the older chimera’s cup from his hands and placed it on the table next to his own. Theo watched him as he rose up onto his hands and knees, before smiling knowingly and beckoning him to come closer. Corey smiled and cuddled up to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest, hearing Theo’s steady, familiar heart-beat under his sweatshirt. “Mmh.”

Theo wrapped his arms around Corey and hugged him close, lying back on the couch with him, enjoying the feeling. It was still novel for someone to want to be this close to him. “You comfortable?” He asked as he lightly ran his fingers across the back of Corey’s head.

“Mmh, yeah.” He murmured sleepily. 

Theo smiled again and closed his own eyes, feeling Corey turn his head so his face was buried in the crook of the older teen’s neck.

 

The room was dark when Theo woke up, and he instantly became alert, eyes switching to amber to quickly scan the room. He heard a sound in the kitchen and was about to shake Corey awake when he sniffed the air and relaxed. Although Theo had only met her once, he recognised the scent of Corey’s Mom as it permeated the rest of the house. He quick let his eyes fade back to normal and adjusted his grip to hold Corey easier. She entered the room a moment later, hesitating when he glanced at her.

“Sorry, I thought you guys were asleep.”

“Uh, no. I can…I can go if you want.” He replied uncomfortably, suddenly aware of Corey’s position on top of him, even though they were fully clothed and he made as if to get up, but she held out a hand to stop him.

“No, Theo, it’s fine. Let him sleep.” She took a blanket off the other couch and draped it over them, smiling at him. “I just came back to let Corey know I’d be working a double tonight: we're short staffed again.”

“You work at the hospital?” Theo asked, brow raised.

“Oh, no, I’m dispatcher for the Beacon Hills sub-region. You wouldn’t believe some of the calls I get!” She said with a laugh as Theo nodded slowly.

“I can only imagine.”

“Anyway, I trust you will actually make him go to bed properly, Theo, otherwise you risk putting your back out on that couch.”

“It’ll be fine.” Theo nodded and added as she left the room. “Thanks.” He didn’t go back to sleep after that though, just kept his arms loosely wrapped around Corey as thoughts raced across his mind. Yes, he did finally have a full pack; he could feel their extra power surging through him, each sense sharpened, each ability a little more honed. And that was him alone, well with Corey beside him, but having the chameleon near him had become almost second nature at this point. It was a strange sensation, however, and Theo struggled to make sense of it. He remembered what the Dread Doctors had told him about packs and he knew about the importance of power bases from history, but this was almost a tangible increase in power. Theo found himself wondering if they would be more or less powerful than a werewolf pack, or Scott’s pack. Especially Scott’s pack; he had Stiles and Lydia and Malia and the rest of them, even his own Beta. And he was a True Alpha, of course, that had to make him more powerful…Theo frowned as he thought about that. It wasn’t about power though, was it? It had never been for him, more about finding his own space, carving out a space for himself and the others. And as much as he’d never admit it, Theo wanted a pack to protect him as much as he’d defend them.

Corey moved in his sleep, pushing closer against him and wrapping his arms behind Theo’s neck. The chimera reached up and shook him gently awake. “Corey? Corey!”

“Mmph…”

“Wake up!” 

The younger teen sighed sleepily and wiped his eyes groggily. “What time is it?”

“Eleven. Come on, let's go to bed.” He sat up as Corey rolled off him, pushing back the blanket. The chimera looked questioningly at Theo. “Your Mom; working a double. She said I could stay, more or less.”

“See? I told you!” Corey grinned at him. “You are, right?”

“Yeah. Go on up, I want to get a glass of water.” Theo watched him leave and felt his stomach tighten as he remembered what had happened earlier with Ben. The man was dangerous, or was it merely that the chimera had been curious and Theo was the jealous one? Theo frowned at his reflection in the hallway mirror on his way to the kitchen. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He muttered aloud and drained the glass, rinsing his mouth and then spitting out the water. “Corey is with me; he’s _mine_.” Theo growled the last words gripping the glass too tight, hearing it crack and splinter in his fist. “Shit.” He dumped the broken glass and swept up the fragments before making a mental note to pay Corey’s Mom the damage. Maybe she didn’t care, maybe it was just a glass, but Theo didn’t want to create a bad impression. It was only when he looked down at his palm that he saw a shard still embedded, he grimaced but pulled it out swiftly, dropping it in the trash with the rest of it. By the time he washed the blood away, the wound had sewn itself back together, nothing left but a pale white line that would fade away in a few minutes. Theo looked around to ensure nothing was out of place and joined Corey upstairs.

 

Corey spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, gurgling the mouthwash as he did so. He looked up and examined the face that stared back at him. “Looking good!” He muttered and then smiled self-consciously, brushing his fringe back up and smoothing his t-shirt down. Theo came in behind him and Corey started. “Oh! Didn’t hear you.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Theo leant in and kissed Corey’s neck softly, setting his hands firmly on the teen’s hips. “You okay?”

“Mmm.” Corey arched his neck into Theo’s mouth and pushed back to feel his bulge pressing against him. “Hmm, you’re good, then?”

“Yeah.” Theo pulled Corey closer and tilted his head with his thumb, allowing them to kiss properly. “Mmm, minty.”

Corey smiled at him and pulled off his t-shirt, seeing Theo bite his lower lip gently and the older chimera’s eyes drift down his smooth chest. He gestured for Theo to follow him and the older teen walked slowly after him, watching as Corey climbed onto the bed and laid back on top of the covers, arms behind his head, slight smile on his face. “So?”

Theo swallowed and felt his stomach plunge as he unzipped his hoodie, tossing it to one side, letting his t-shirt follow suit after a moment. His fingers hesitated a moment on his belt buckle but Corey nodded eagerly at him, so that too was thrown over the chair. Theo shucked his socks and smirked at his boyfriend. “You look perfect, just like I said.”

Corey rolled his eyes briefly, but felt himself harden as Theo approached him, climbing onto the bed, sitting on his crotch in those tight boxer briefs of his, the older teen’s smooth, hard body just out of reach. Theo grinned a little wider as he felt Corey’s cotton covered erection rest between his legs as he lowered himself towards the teen; one hand caressing Corey’s neck, the other interlacing with his free hand. They kissed again, hard, passionate, eager tongues soon battling for control; Theo’s darting in and out of Corey’s mouth, tasting him, driving him crazy. Corey reacted by pushing his hands down and across Theo’s muscled back and gripping his firm buttocks through his briefs. Theo groaned his approval and rocked back and forth slightly, his mouth moving south to kiss and lick and suck the flesh of Corey’s neck as one of the teenager’s hands came back to cradle against Theo’s head, urging him on, even as he arced upwards, his own hardon throbbing against their cotton constraints, eyes closed, surrounded in bliss. 

Theo raised himself up, pressing his cock against Corey’s and moved down slightly as the teen whispered to him, “Stop a moment, let me get these off.” He pushed down his sweat pants and kicked them off before reaching up and kissing Theo’s lips, as Theo let his hand trail down the Corey’s defined muscular chest, lingering on his hard nipples. "Uh! Oh my god!"

“Oh? You like that?” Theo asked with a glint in his eye as Corey nodded, mouth ajar and tongue poking out a little. “You’re gonna enjoy this then, cute stuff!” He dived back on Corey again, this time licking a trail from his already healed neck towards his stiffening nips. Theo began to suckle eagerly at one while rubbing his fingers against the other hard nub, Corey moaned loudly before quietening down and panted instead, moaning Theo's name.

“Oh, ugh! Theo! Oh my god, that’s…Theo! Ugh, don’t stop!”

Theo paused and smirked before continuing for another minute, then he switched to the other nip and licked his way across Corey’s pecs as the teen shuddered and twisted. He glanced down and grinned as he saw a dark spot appear in the white cotton trunks his boyfriend was wearing. This only fuelled his attack and pretty soon Corey was arching his back again, sweat dripping off his porcelain skin, the scent alone driving Theo to lick his skin and suck the sensitive spots even as the chimera's hands alternated between rubbing Theo’s muscled arms and back, and gripping the teen’s brown hair. 

Theo pulled off him and kissed Corey on the lips, hard enough to bruise them, hard enough that the chimera could almost feel his presence even as Theo moved away from him to kneel on his haunches. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Theo.” Corey pulled at his arm to indicate Theo should roll over. “I wanna be on top.”

“Haha, sure.” Theo laughed as Corey paused, flush spreading across his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean-“

“You’re so adorable, you know that?” Theo grinned and pulled Corey on top of him, fingers dipping inside his trunks to touch the top of his ass. “Do you want to continue making out or…?”

“Or? What’s the or?”

“I…” Theo hesitated, suddenly feeling out of his depth; this was as far as he expected them to go. But Corey quirked a brow at him, questioningly.

“You ever been jerked off?”

“Uh, not exactly.” Theo shrugged and avoided Corey’s eyes as his boyfriend moved off of him to sit next to him instead. “I mean I was offered, but, uh, it didn’t work out.”

“Huh. Oh well. Um, this will be a lot better!” The chimera grinned at him and reached across to tug Theo’s briefs down. “Damn!”

“What?” 

“Oh…nothing.” Corey grinned at him again and Theo returned the smile a little uneasily before snaking his hand beneath the chimera’s arm to feel Corey’s bulge.

“Hehe, you’re pretty nice yourself!”

Corey paused before he moved in again, catching Theo’s gaze, close as they were. “I’m glad you talked to me, Theo. At Sinema.”

“Best decision of my life.” Theo replied, smiling at his boyfriend before leaning in and kissing him softly as their hands moved almost of their own accord.

 

Theo’s eyes blinked awake as the weak morning light streamed through the gap in the blinds. His hands were comfortable on Corey’s back; the younger teen having crawled on top of him again at some point in the night. Theo smiled slightly as he moved his hands slowly up and down the chimera’s skin, realizing that Corey must have gotten too hot and pulled off his t-shirt, lying on Theo’s body in just his trunks. The teen squirmed a little as his boyfriend kissed his forehead, but didn’t wake up. Theo was content to let him lie there, even if his morning wood was pressing against Corey’s warm stomach. “Mmmm.” He moaned softly and ran a hand across one cotton covered butt cheek, feeling the firmness of the muscle. Theo stopped after a few seconds and drew his hands back up to rest on Corey’s back again, looking over at the bedside clock. It wasn’t time to get up just yet.

There was a knock on the door and Theo rolled over quickly, pushing Corey onto his side, the teen grumbling sleepily as his mother put her head around the door. “I’m hom-Oh, uh, sorry, I thought…”

Theo didn’t reply, feeling his cheeks heat, shutting his eyes as the door slowly closed again. He let out a relieved sigh and Corey squirmed against his grip, pushing his body against Theo’s, still dreaming judging from the rapid eye movements under his lids. Theo released his hold and the chimera thrust a bent knee in between his legs, pressing against his hardon. “Ugh, mmmh.” Theo moaned softly and rocked back and forth as Corey pulled himself closer. He tipped the teen’s face upwards and captured his lips with his own.

“Mmph, oh, hi.” Corey mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes open.

Theo smiled at him, “Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shied away from a full blown sex scene with them, mainly because I got uncomfortable writing it when I realised that Corey is “meant” to be sixteen or so…


	12. Chapter 12

The room was windowless and dank, moisture dripping down the walls and tiled surfaces. Ben glanced around him as he entered the grim space, before snapping his eyes back to the metal table in front of him, everything else in the room was too much to look at; the blood splattered implements and medical tools, the dark, stained, off-white aprons bundled in a corner, the sheets drawn over obvious bodies in another corner, the giant vat of whatever that greenish substance was, and the thing floating inside of it. Failed experiments… He felt a shiver go down his spine and then, just at the edge of his hearing was the hum. A familiar grating whine that set his teeth on edge. He waited beside the table, smell of disinfectant assaulting his nostrils, as they shuddered into view before him; one moment nothing but a blur, the next solid shapes with thick leather coats and metal tubes feeding into their unnerving masks. Ben licked his lips uneasily and raised his hands, palms up, as the Dread Doctors surrounded him.

“Wellll?” The one in front of him hissed, the words echoing around the room as the air bent and billowed in front of Ben’s eyes. “Whatttt newsss?”

“Don’t worry, I fixed the problem. I wouldn’t say Theo trusts me exactly, but, I think I managed to convince him I’m not a threat.” Ben shrugged and then continued as they stared expectantly at him. “Uh, he’s building a pack alright, but I don’t know, I don’t think he’s strong enough to take you guys on. I mean, they’re all just teenagers.” 

The Doctor to his left seemed to snort. “Connnntinue.”

“He invited me to join, just like you said he would…I think he likes Corey, the chameleon, the most, but I haven’t really met the other ones yet. Spied on them.” He added, shrugging, the silence making him uncomfortable. “What do you want me to do now?”

The Doctors turned to look at one another, and the one to his left nodded, moving away to rummage in a nearby trunk. Ben flicked his eyes back to the central Doctor as it gestured at him. “Newwww orderrrs.”

“Infiltrate anddd execute!” There was a sharp exhalation from his right and the sensation of too warm air against his neck. Ben felt his fangs slip down from his gums, his mouth suddenly fuller than before and he swallowed to get rid of the extra saliva that always seemed to accompany this part of the change. He nodded his understanding, but lingered in front of them.

“Yeah, but, I, uh, I’m gonna need…”

“We knowww.” The Dread Doctor returned with a sack and thrust it towards him. Ben looked down and blinked at the sight of the loose cash, watching the Doctor pull a handful of hundreds up to hold beneath the chimera’s nose. “Morrrre whennn theyyy are all deaddddd. Tennn timessss.” His eyes widened as he picked up the offered bag, it was more than he’d ever held in his hands before, more than he’d ever had in his whole life. 

He felt the bills slip through his fingers, moments of time seeming to crystalize before him. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? Money? Sure it was greedy and selfish, but this was a _lot_ of money, enough for him to get out of Beacon Hills and go somewhere else, somewhere hot maybe, anywhere, really. Ben had spent his entire life in this town, no family left, the house he’d inherited from his parents was mired in negative equity, his job in the bar paid the bills, sure, but it wasn’t going anywhere. This…this could change everything. Six months ago Ben would have baulked at the thought of hurting someone else, never mind killing them. But since his surgery, the enhancements, his moral objections have been lessening, to the point he was doing things without even thinking. Spying on the teenagers, taking advantage of vulnerable young men as they stumbled out of the bar at three a.m.…and now murder. Why not?

Ben looked up from the sack and nodded at the Dread Doctors. “Give me two weeks, I need some time to plan.”

“Verrrry gooddd.”

“Do nottt fail us.”

“We awaittt yourrrr returnnn.”

 

Theo unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off, feeling Corey’s eyes linger on his bare arms. He smirked, shaking out his tight fitting vest. “You alright?” Theo asked knowingly, as Corey turned away and instead focused on changing his shoes.

“Yeah. Uh huh, fine.” He nodded and slipped his pullover off, preferring a loose t-shirt over his boyfriend's body hugging clothes. “Thanks for helping me, Theo. I haven’t really used this equipment before.”

“No problem. Happy to.” Theo nodded at the bench press. “You want to start there?”

“Uh, ok, I guess.” Corey followed Theo over to the bench and watched him lie down, sliding back until he was comfortable. The older teenager gave him instructions on how he was meant to use it, but Corey found his attention wandering, focusing more on the way Theo’s muscles went taut as he stretched his arms out, then the bulge in his biceps as he slowly lowered the bar to his chest. He licked his lips nervously and his eyes darted back up to Theo’s. “What? Uh, yeah, no, I understand. I’ve, I’ve seen guys use them before.”

“Ok.” Theo let the weights rest and sat up. “Now you try. I’ll be standing right above you if they’re too heavy or whatever.”

“I’m a chimera, you said we’re stronger and faster, even if we don’t look it.” Corey replied, a little more defensively than he meant, but if Theo had noticed he didn’t respond other than to pat the leather. “Ok.”

Theo pushed him down, corrected his grip and then nodded for the teen to start. “That’s it, nice and slow. Easy, right? You’re pretty strong!”

Corey glared up at Theo, seeing him smile genuinely at him. He shook his head a little and brought the weights down to rest on his chest. “Yeah, ok. Uh, how long should I go for?”

“We’ll start easy, ten reps for three sets.”

“Easy?” Corey muttered, but this was his idea, besides, he enjoyed spending time with Theo; seeing his strong arms was a nice perk. He wrinkled his nose slightly as Theo bent over him to pick up the bar and replace it on the rests. Corey wasn’t sure if it was because they were working out or maybe he had just never noticed before, but the older chimera’s scent was almost overpowering. Lingering on the air, assaulting his nostrils and then before he could control it, his shorts were bulging. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself, reaching inside to push it down.

“What?” Theo asked as he straightened up.

“Nothing.” Corey shrugged the question off, even as he felt his stomach clench excitedly. “Uh, which one now?”

“Plenty left to do.”

“Cool.”

 

“Ugh! And ten!” Theo grunted as he replaced the dumbbells on the rack. He wiped the sweat from his brow with one hand, glancing over at where Corey was fiddling with his phone. From here, he could pick up the teen’s scent; sweet like candy, but sharp too, cutting through the almost caramel taste in his mouth whenever he smelt it. Riding the air was also a scent Theo knew well, something that made his already half-hard cock stiffen in his shorts. Theo grinned as a thought flashed across his mind and pulled off his vest, balled it up before throwing it across the room to land in Corey’s lap.

“Gah! Hey!”

“Haha, come on, Corey! No slacking off!” 

“Slacking off?!” Corey repeated indignantly, his face flushed from his exertions. He threw Theo’s vest back at him and put away his phone. The chimera stood up and walked slowly across to his boyfriend, eyes lingering on his smooth pecs and strong arms, pumped from their recent workout. 

Theo smirked at him as he closed the distance, his own gaze drawn to the slight part of Corey’s lips, an expression that made him harden even more. “Come on.” He whispered, hands outstretched until Corey reached him and pulled the younger teen closer, capturing his lips in his own. “Mmmh.” Theo walked slowly backwards until his back rested against the cool wall, his hands crawling under Corey’s t-shirt as the chimera gripped Theo’s waist in one hand, pulling himself closer, and the other was wrapped around Theo’s neck, feeling the rapid pulse under his skin. Theo pushed Corey back a little and helped him strip off his t-shirt, his fingertips tracing a pattern down the teen’s creamy skin. He paused to flip the hard nubs of his nipples and glanced up to see Corey bite his lip, a moan escaping his throat. “You like that?”

“You know I do…” Corey groaned and pressed his body against Theo’s, his lips bruising against the older teen’s. He pushed Theo’s hands lower until they cupped his ass through his shorts and groaned, “Uh, squeeze! Yeah, just like that!”

Theo smirked against Corey’s neck as he licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh under his jaw, enjoying the feeling of the tight cheeks in each hand as he massaged them. He could feel his bulge rubbing against the chimera’s and moaned loudly as Corey thrust back and forth, the contact through cotton enough to have him arch back and gasp. “Not yet. Something I wanna…” Theo muttered as he urged Corey around to stand at the wall.

“What are you gonna-Oh!” Corey gasped as Theo licked a strip from the center of his collar bone down his chest to his naval. The teen groaned and grasped Theo’s hair almost painfully, feeling him rise back up, this time diverting to tease his erect nipple. Corey closed his eyes as Theo’s hands tugged down his shorts, and the older teenager kneeled down in front of him. They hadn’t talked about getting serious, he hadn’t really given it much thought after the last time. He certainly hadn’t expected it to happen in the school gym, even if it was after class. The sudden coolness as his briefs were pulled down to his ankles made him gasp and any thoughts other than how hot Theo was were driven out of his mind as the chimera’s hot mouth engulfed him… 

 

An hour later as they were sipping lattes in a Starbucks near the park, Corey kept looking at him and then away, lightning fast gazes that made Theo smirk, curious. After the tenth one or so, he placed his hand on the chimera’s. “Corey? What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, just…” He trailed off, cheeks heating and looked out the window. 

It took a moment before Theo realized and his grin became a little wider. “Oh. Right, of course…We did-“

“I know!” He interrupted loudly before lowering his voice, “But that was different, we were at home, and it didn’t feel, well, like that.”

“But it was good, right?”

“Yeah, amazing.” He nodded vigorously and dropped one hand into his lap to rearrange the bulge that had perked up as soon as Theo had started talking about it. The older teen noticed and his lips parted a little, tongue moistening them. This only served to make Corey more aroused, enough that they could both smell it in the air between them, each seeing a reflection as their nostrils flared. “I could go, uh…”

“I know.” Theo pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “Horny teenage boys and all that.” Corey pulled away and took a drink, smile lingering on his lips. Theo continued, “More tonight, maybe when we get home, and then again after the club?”

Corey almost choked and coughed. “Ugh! Yep, sounds good….”

“You alright, babe?” Theo grinned at him as he shook his head. “I mean, we could cancel tonight and just stay in?”

The younger teen was tempted for a moment, but then shrugged. “No, I think we need to do this: meet up with everyone and, I don’t know, induct Ben into the pack?”

“Right. He’ll be useful.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Corey frowned at Theo’s suddenly neutral expression. “And I don’t believe you mean it either; he said he was sorry about a dozen times now, I think he’s genuine, come on Theo, can’t you give him another chance?”

Theo looked into his cup, swirling the dregs together, then looked up at his boyfriend, nodding slowly. “Yeah, you’re right. He made a mistake.” He added, still unsure he really believed that. There was something about Ben that made him uneasy; his muscles tense up and claws ready to slide out. But if Corey was willing to put a line under it, then Theo supposed he could do the same, and they did need a place to meet up that wasn’t one of their parent's houses. The bartender had even let him perform the barrier ritual the day before…maybe he could be trusted after all.

“Theo?” Corey’s voice brought him back and his eyes snapped up.

“Huh?”

“Are we going? If we want to get changed and…” He let the sentence hang and saw his boyfriend grin eagerly at him.

“Sure, we’re picking Ryder and Aileen around eight. That should give us enough time to shower and change.”

“But we just showered…oh.” Corey blushed again as he followed Theo out the door into the warm sunlight, towards his car.

 

Ben parted the slats of the wooden blinds and looked out into the inky darkness. A new, acute sense of hearing had accompanied the rest of his transformation, and that, at least, came without strings. He ran his tongue gingerly across the sharp thin fangs that slipped down so easily from his gums. Even after a month since he had woken up in the lab, the incisors felt awkward and unnatural. A moment passed as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light outside; trees becoming grey outlines and the gravel road came into focus just as two beams of light pierced the veil and Theo’s SUV pulled into the yard outside his house. Ben moved away, blinking his eyes to clear them of the night-vision, waiting in front of the door. Voices from behind it could be heard arguing about something, he frowned to hear it clearly…lacrosse? “Huh.” He grunted and moved forward to open the door as the knock came on it.

Theo was the first in, dressed as he always seemed to be; dark jeans and a loose, partly open hoodie with an equally loose t-shirt underneath. The chimera’s eyes darted down to catch a glimpse of the tanned skin and the tops of the teenager’s developed pecs. He looked up in time to catch Theo’s eyes and inclined his head, allowing him to pass. Next in was Corey, slightly spiffier with an opened shirt and t-shirt underneath, drawing Ben’s gaze again to him. He smiled at the bartender and followed Theo over to the fireplace. Ben could feel the Alpha’s attention, and went back to greeting the last two, trying to ignore the strong scent of arousal that seemed to permeate the air around the boyfriends. 

“Hi, I’m Ryder!” 

“Hey.” He nodded warmly to the other guy and gestured for the girl to enter as well. “I’m Ben.”

“Aileen. Nice place.” She added politely, glancing around.

Ben shrugged nonchalantly, going towards the kitchen. “You guys want a drink? I got soda…or something stronger?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll see what you got.” Ryder agreed readily and followed Ben. 

“So…” Aileen began once the two of them had left the room. “What now?”

“Uh, I guess, have a drink, make small talk, I don’t know.” Theo shrugged, feeling just as out of place as she looked, it wasn’t as if he had had a normal social circle before this. Spending time with Corey had been the closest to a regular “hanging out with friends” thing he’d ever got. And even then, most of their time now was spent making out…Theo smirked a little at that thought. He saw Corey glance sideways at him, before nodding at the nearby sound system.

“Hey, see if he’s got anything good? Or, well, anything at all.”

“Hmm.” She knelt down in front of the shelf, frowning for a moment in the dim light, before her palm lit up in a soft blue glow. Theo watched her with interest as she used the extra light to pull out a few CDs. “Umm, I don’t really know any of these. I don’t think they’re for pre-drinks though.”

Corey pulled out his phone, “See if he has a dock instead.”

Theo rolled his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as the other two voices faded from his hearing. He wasn’t blocking them out exactly, just trying to identify what it was that was making him so tense. His hands kept balling into fists and there was a clench at the bottom of his stomach that was an all too familiar sensation of dread. Theo closed his eyes for a moment, before jerking awake when something ice-cold touched his forehead. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Ryder laughed, as he handed the glass down to him, “I couldn’t resist.”

Theo smirked and shook his head, looking at the drink, even as Ryder sank into the couch beside him. “What is it?”

“Vodka? And a mixer. Is that ok?”

“It’s fine. Besides,” Theo added, “by the time I need to drive again, we’ll be sober. You guys found something to listen to, yet?”

“Yeah, your boyfriend’s got some pretty good taste in music, actually.”

“Surprised? I think he’s got pretty good taste overall!” Theo grinned as Corey shrugged and sat next to him.

Soon the euphoric beats of club music echoed through the two rooms; Theo was talking to Ryder as Corey and Aileen raided the fridge for more ice and vodka. Ben watched them from the door to his bedroom, hair wet after a shower, tight fitting t-shirt hugging his body, the name of the club adorning the back in silver letters. He finished towelling his hair and ears, throwing it into the basket nearby as Corey walked past him, grinning. Ben nodded but shook his head when offered a glass. “No, uh, I better stay sober. Besides, uh, we’re gonna need to go soon. You guys can have another drink though.” He tapped his foot in time to the beat, pausing as Theo approached him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha nodded, as the other teens poured out the drinks. “I, uh, I wanted to say thanks. And, um, I might have over-reacted, the first time we were here.”

“Water under the bridge, man. I was outta line.”

“Right. Well, there’s no reason to bring up again, just to say, I’m glad you’re one of us, Ben.” Theo leant forward and gripped the man’s shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers. He released him as the piercing gaze was turned on him and instead Theo rested back on the wall beside him. “We’ll go soon.”

“Thanks.” Ben replied absently. There was an unpleasant niggle of doubt at the back of his mind as Theo smiled sincerely at him. But the chimera ruthlessly crushed the thought and replaced it with the memory of all that money in his hands, the sack of thousands of dollars hidden under a floorboard in his bedroom. He felt his fangs retract back into his gums and returned the grin, as Theo urged the others to drink up. “I’m ready when you are, Alpha.”

 

Stiles and Scott sat watching the other pack in the club, as Theo and his friends moved on the dance floor. Stiles sipped his drink and glanced at Scott, “I can’t believe you dragged me here again.”

“It’s not strictly a gay bar, Stiles.” Scott replied, sucking on his straw, draining his drink. “Besides, if we want to know what they’re up to…?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles glowered into his glass and deliberately avoided the interested looks he was getting from the guys around the bar, focusing instead on the chimera pack out on the dance floor, his eyes lingering just a little too long on Theo as the chimera stripped off his shirt and pulled Corey closer to him, urging his boyfriend's shirt off too. “What are you up to?” He whispered softly to himself.

“Getting another drink!” Scott shouted at him as the bass dropped and Stiles side-eyed him, shaking his head.

“Fucking hell. Who ever said werewolves didn’t get drunk?” He muttered, watching Scott stagger and slur his way over to the muscular bartender. Stiles froze as he noticed the way the man kept looking up at the dancers, at the same spot. He stood up and followed the line of that gaze; right into Theo’s group. Stiles frowned and was about to walk towards the bar, when Scott returned, with two girls he vaguely recognised from high school. Sitting back down, he sipped his drink, making small talk when it was needed, ignoring Scott as he practically pulled the teens into his lap. Instead, Stiles was focused on the way the bartender kept his eyes on Theo, trying to make the connection. The wet sounds that Scott was making suddenly filtered through to him and he glanced to one side, before standing up, moving towards the bar. "Ugh..."

“Another? Drink? Yeah.” He shouted over the noise and slid the money across the counter, studying the man. Up close he was younger than Stiles had thought; 19 maybe, clean shaven and with piercing blue eyes. Contacts? They looked almost too blue. The glass was pushed towards him and Stiles realised he had been staring at him too long. He felt his face burn, but the guy just smiled. _Probably thinks I was hitting on him,_ Stiles thought to himself as he turned away, eyes scanning the dance floor. He spotted the two other teens that had come in with Theo, away in a corner, heads close, the strobes illuminating their movements frame by frame. Stiles blinked, clearing his eyes as the music reached its zenith, the pulsing bass echoing in his chest. He took another mouthful of his drink, bigger this time, losing himself in the beat, eyes closing, not feeling the hands pushing him onto the dance floor as others moved towards the bar. They snapped open on hearing a familiar voice nearby and he turned to see Theo watching him. There was a smile playing about the shirtless teen’s face. Stiles hesitated for a moment before nodding at him and turned away rapidly to avoid Theo’s reaction.

Theo blinked as Stiles disappeared from view, strobes temporarily blinding him, and then the human had gone. He frowned a little, but Corey tugging on his hand pulled his thoughts away from his once crush. “I love this song!”

Ben looked up, across the sea of tanned skin and shirtless guys, eyes locking onto Theo and Corey, dancing together as if no one else was watching, the wheels of his mind turning as a plan slowly formed and the thought of all that money making him grin at every customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been quite the delay on this chapter, I know. Just been so super busy in work this last month :( Don't see that changing any time soon, but I'll update when I can. Good news is I've finally figured out an ending for this fic. I'd like to take another crack at Steo then... Anyway, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Theo danced with Corey, but his heart wasn’t in it, even as his eyes trailed down Corey's smooth, toned torso. He pulled his boyfriend close for a moment, his lips close to the teenager’s ear as he yelled over the music. “I’m just gonna head out for a minute! I need to check something!” Corey nodded his understanding and moved away, closer to the speakers, eyes closed as he got lost in the music. Theo hesitated, glancing around at the other guys nearby, making sure none of them were moving in on Corey, before pushing his way back out through the throng of hot, swaying young people until the cool fresh air hit him, cooling the sweat on his bare chest. The chimera looked right, then left until he spotted Stiles walking away up the alley. He headed after him, not sure what it was that he wanted to do, but there had been something in the way Stiles had looked at him, something that relit the pilot light he still held for his childhood friend. Theo followed Stiles until they were clear of the club and he could pick up the scent freely, he coughed loudly when he was only a few feet behind him.

“Jesus! Fucking hell! What the fuck-Theo?” Stiles yelled as he turned around in the parking lot, his tone merging from startled into furious. “What the hell are you doing here? What do you want? _Why_ are you shirtless?”

“I saw you at the club, why were you there?” Theo could feel his cheeks heat slightly, the influx of alcohol making his tongue looser than it normally would. “I mean, you’re not…right?”

“It’s…it doesn’t matter.” Stiles stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. “Scott, uh, he wanted to check it out, meant to be the hottest club in town. Plus, you know, they’ll serve us.”

“Right, right, of course.”

“Why are you grinning? I’m not interested in you, Theo.” Stiles growled at him, even as the chimera smirked. He shook his head, “Whatever, I’m outta here.”

“No, no, no! Wait! Wait a minute!” Theo reached forward and grabbed Stiles’ arm in a firm grip. The human tried to pull out of his grasp but Theo refused to let go, even as Stiles glared at him. “Please.”

Spitting angrily at the ground, Stiles nodded. “Fine. But tell me what you really want.”

“It’s simple,” Theo muttered thickly, looking down, avoiding his eyes as he released Stiles. “I returned for you.”

 

Ben glanced up at the stage where the DJ was working up to another pinnacle, the sound of the bass climbing high, throbbing beats cresting as the strobes flared around them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of the venom that dripped constantly from his fangs whenever he changed. The toxin was clear, like water, potent enough to kill a man in minutes, and a chimera in hours, so they had said. A few days earlier he had extracted it, a futile attempt to stop the feeling that he was always dribbling whenever the fangs erupted from his mouth. It hadn’t worked, but there had been an almost cathartic release after doing so, to the point he had kept the vial in his pocket, rolling it between his fingers whenever he needed a moment of focus. But now, now it could serve some other purpose. He stared at the vial for a moment, before glancing over to where Corey was dancing, smiling at the guys who moved around him, like moths to a flame. The chimera moved quickly, mixing up the drink Theo had ordered for his boyfriend all night; the same fruity, light cocktail they had the first night; except as he finished pouring it, Ben slipped the contents of the vial inside. The venom would weave its way slowly through the enhanced teen’s body, gradually making him weaker until he lost consciousness. Ben nodded to himself as he gave the glass a final stir, glancing around to see that Theo had disappeared from the club, Corey left alone as other guys danced around and beside him. The chimera hesitated a moment, unsure if he should act now. What if Corey was affected sooner than he thought? What if Theo didn’t come back in time to bring him home? This plan hinged on the Alpha leaving Ryder and Aileen behind, if he didn’t…

Ben shook his head firmly, muttering to himself, “No. it’s time. Move.” With the final word he walked around the bar, out onto the heaving dancefloor, pushing through the tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies until he reached Corey. The teenager was dancing with his eyes closed, arms stretched above his head, fists pumping in the air. Ben paused for a moment, drinking him in, a sly smile forming on his lips; he could at least take some satisfaction in this part. He quickly straightened his face as Corey’s eyes opened.

“Hey!” Corey called out to him, grinning, “You off work yet?”

“Uh, another twenty minutes or so, I think.” Ben shrugged as Corey stopped smiling, offering the drink to him. “But, here, it’s the last one of the night for you.”

“Aww, come on!” Corey groaned, but accepted it anyway, taking a sip before adding, “Mmh, nice! Theo just went out for some air, he’ll be back in a minute if you want to wait around.”

“Later, I just have to finish my shift, but don’t worry, I’ll find you guys.” Ben winked at Corey and then moved away, unease gripping his stomach: the plan was in motion, he had to go through with it now. But the reward, that could set him up for life. The chimera nodded to himself again and returned to the bar, scanning the crowd for Theo, one hand in his pocket, fingering the empty vial.

 

“Wha-What?” Stiles blinked, sure he had misheard. But Theo just shook his head instead.

“I came back to Beacon Hills for you, I had a…a plan, an idea, a way to make it all better, make the Dread Doctors go away.”

“Great job so far.” Stiles muttered.

“I had heard about Scott being a true Alpha and you being, uh, well, that you guys had power here. I thought you’d help me, accept me back, we used to be friends, right?” Theo looked at him with hurt eyes and Stiles felt like rolling his own; why did the werewolves all have puppy dog eyes? “But you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t trust you, Theo. I still can’t trust you!” Stiles spread his hands, shrugging. “You arrived from nowhere, like a freaking whirlwind messing everything up, bodies start dropping, and then there’s the Dread Doctors…I mean come on, how did you expect us to trust you?”

“Right, of course.” Theo replied bitterly, “So the fact I single-handedly saved your life on multiple occasions doesn’t mean a damn?”

“You know; Scott probably would have taken your side in this. I don’t get why you kept coming back to me.”

“Don’t you?” Theo looked at him suddenly, their eyes locking as Stiles clenched his jaw unintentionally.

“No, I don’t.” He bit back furiously. “There is **nothing** between us. There has never been anything between us. And there will never be anything between us. Do you understand?”

Theo huffed and growled under his breath, looking away for a moment before glancing back at Stiles. “You know, it’s probably a good thing you weren’t interested.”

“Corey.” Stiles said after a moment.

“Yeah,” Theo nodded, face smoothing out from his frown. “I better get back to him anyway. Sorry for bothering you, Stiles.” He turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the club when he heard Stiles sigh.

“Wait.” 

Theo glanced curiously at him, brow arched. Stiles rubbed his face irritably.

“It was my idea to come here, I want to know what you’re planning, whatever it is you guys are up to. Why are you hanging around with the sophomores?” He asked accusingly as Theo moistened his lips.

“Uh, I didn’t expect you to just come out and say it,” He glanced at the ground and then back up at Stiles. “Look, it’s complicated, I never meant for me to create a pack, to lead them? It just sorta happened and, well, they need me! Maybe because I’m older, or stronger or whatever, but they’re relying on me to lead them.”

“Wait, what exactly are you saying?”

“They’re a chimera pack,” Theo was silent for a moment before looking Stiles in the eyes. “I’m their Alpha.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course they are! That’d make sense, wouldn’t it?” Stiles shook his head, tone scathing. “What the hell are you playing at Theo? You’re not an Alpha!”

“Maybe not the normal way, no, we’re all chimeras; all made by the Dread Doctors, all discarded. They need a leader, someone to look out for them, protect them. I stepped up, Stiles, I’ll keep them safe. I’ve survived this long.” He nodded to himself, “I have a plan, but it’s nothing nefarious.”

“You expect me to just believe you?”

“There’ll be a time when I can explain it all to you, when it’ll make sense, when you’ll see I’m not the bad guy. I want to fix this, I know I can’t bring back the people who’ve died or change the other chimeras back, but please, Stiles, believe me, I will stop the Dread Doctors. You just gotta stay out of this,” Theo begged him, hands half stretched out as Stiles frowned, brows deeply furrowed. “Look, I swear I will tell you and Scott everything, I’ll even leave Beacon Hills if that’s what you want.”

“Huh, stop the Dread Doctors?” Stiles echoed woodenly. “I…ok, fine. I can’t speak for Scott of course, just, try not to kill anyone except the bad guys.”

Theo blinked and shrugged, “Yeah, ok, don’t know what I expected, I guess. I’ll see you around Stiles.”

The teenager waited until he thought the chimera was out of earshot to mutter, “Oh, I hope not.” He glanced at his phone, then back up at Theo’s disappearing back, pressing pause on the recording app. “Better get Scott, shit Theo, you’re gonna get those teenagers killed.” Stiles rubbed his tired eyes again and walked over to his Jeep.

 

Theo slipped through the doors, trying to forget his conversation with Stiles. It had been a mistake to follow him outside; what had he been expecting? Sure, the teenager had been a little less cagey than he normally was; willing to hear him out even. But, there was nothing there between them, not even a spark. Theo smirked a little as passed Scott’s table, the Alpha oblivious to his presence. Besides, he had Corey, he didn’t really _need_ anything else. It just…He cast his eyes around the club until he saw his boyfriend right where he left him; still dancing wildly, a new drink in his hand. Theo frowned a little as the younger teen stumbled slightly. “Fuck, he’s drunk already?” He walked over to the bar, pushing through the press of bodies until he was at the counter. “Hey Ben?” 

“Yeah?”

“Uh, one more drink and then I think me and Corey better head home, he’s looking kinda unstable!” Theo grinned and gestured behind him, Ben looking over his head, smile sliding easily onto his face.

“Yeah, I can see that. Already gave him his last one. Here.” He slid the glass across to Theo and leaned closer. “Uh, hey, looks like I won’t be joining you guys after all: boss wants me to work another hour.”

“Oh, that sucks. Um, tomorrow then?”

“Yup, my place.” Ben replied, watching Theo move back towards Corey. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Hey, Corey, babe? You ok?” Theo grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and placed them on his shoulders, trying to steady him, resting his own just above Corey’s waist. “I think you’ve had more than enough!”

“Aww, come on Theo!” Corey slurred his words as he swayed in his boyfriend’s strong grip, hands flexing against the hard muscles under his fingers. “Just one more dance!”

“Uh, no. You better stay with me, though, can’t imagine your Mom will want to see you like this.” Theo picked up Corey's discarded shirt and helped his arms through the holes, grimacing as the younger chimera tried to pull away from him. "Stop moving! Let's go home, Corey, my house, ok?"

“Alright!” He grinned widely, even if his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He stopped dancing, grip tightening, moving closer to Theo, his boyfriend's hands moving lower to rest on his bare hips. “But, uh, I’m not feeling so good…”

“Yeah, come on! Fresh air will help, babe.” Theo started towards the exit, half carrying, half pushing Corey forward, the younger teen stumbling unsteadily. The Alpha raised his hand to Ben in farewell, moving over towards the seats, beckoning Ryder closer. “I’m gonna bring Corey home, he’s a bit…”

“Wha…What are youuuu…” Corey slurred, smiling, as he reached out a hand to trace Ryder’s chest under the teen’s open shirt. “Yourrrr soooo hot, Ry, Ry, Ryddderrr….hehe!”

“Yeah.” Theo nodded at Ryder, “He’s trashed.”

“You think someone slipped him something?” The teen frowned, batting Corey’s hands away, “We don’t really get drunk, right?”

Theo smirked at him, “We can get drunk just like the next guy, it takes longer to affect us is all, Ryder. How much have you had?”

“Oh, uh, not much…” He evaded the question and gestured behind him to the seating area. “We were gonna hang around a bit longer, if that’s ok?”

Theo nodded, “Ben will be here for another hour; get a lift back with him if you need it. And text me when you guys get home, please. I’ll check in on you tomorrow. Ah, fuck!” He slumped sideways as Corey fell over suddenly.

“Mmmh, don’t feel well, Theo…” He mumbled as his boyfriend pulled him back up, strong hands on his stomach and abs.

“Yeah, ok, let’s go, tiger!” Theo managed to navigate his way out of the club, getting Corey into his SUV with the help of a bouncer; the younger chimera almost knocked out. He buckled him up and gently pushed Corey’s head upright, tapping his cheeks. “Hey, wake up. Ahh, whatever.” He muttered and moved back to the driver’s side, starting the engine, pulling out of the car park. Theo drove slowly, checking on Corey occasionally.

 

Ben noticed the club was beginning to empty as the 2 a.m. rush slowed down, spotting Ryder approaching him. The chimera beckoned him closer. “You ok, Ryder?”

“Yeah, uh, just, me and Aileen were wondering if we could get a ride with you, maybe crash at your place, if that’s cool?”

“Heh, yeah, of course.” Ben faked a laugh, “I understand. But, uh, I moved my car earlier; it’s a management thing; it’s about a block away. I’m pretty much finished now, so if you guys are ready?”

“Yeah, no, totally. That’d be awesome!” Ryder nodded eagerly, “The cool air would probably help too, you know. I’m starting to feel a little out of it.”

Ben nodded and gestured towards the front, “I’ll be outside in a minute, meet you by the door.” He waited for Ryder to return for Aileen and then disappeared into the back room, picking up his keys and taking a moment to compose himself. Eyes closed, taking a deep breath, then another, the chimera felt his fangs slide into place, then retract, his fingers itching as the sharp needles of nails tried to expand. He held the change in control, his eyes snapping open as he summoned the image of the money in his mind, and everything it could do for him, a grin slipping easily onto his face. Ben glanced at his appearance in the mirror before he left, a lingering stare directed at his eyes, steeling himself for the task ahead.

Ryder rubbed his bare arms with his hands as Aileen clutched his jacket tighter. “Colder than I thought.” He muttered as she looked around.

“Oh, finally. Ben!” She called out and the bartender raised a hand to acknowledge them. Aileen turned to Ryder, “Did he say where he parked?”

“Not exactly, but it’s only a block away, so, no big deal, right?”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine.”

“You ready, guys?” Ben asked them. They nodded and he pointed down the alley. “About ten minutes that way. Bet you’re glad you didn’t wear heels, huh?” He grinned at Aileen who rolled her eyes, but didn’t respond. They walked briskly in silence for a few minutes, until Ben took them down another alley, this one darker than the last.

“Uh, here? It’s a bit…” Ryder stopped walking.

“Dark? Dangerous?” Ben had moved ahead of them, until he was swallowed in the darkness, his voice echoing. “We are chimeras! You have nothing to fear here.” They walked forward, right past him, his face and body hidden in a shadow cast by a gantry overhead. Ben closed his eyes for a moment, stopped fighting the change and let his fangs slide down over his teeth, his nails extend to sharp bone-white claws, flicking his eyes open; the inky blackness of his eyes matching the startling transformation that occurred in his mouth; the interior flesh turning blackish-purple. He stepped out of the shadows, silent, and darted forward his claws digging into Aileen’s shoulder, catching her off-guard, scream cut short as he twisted her around and slashed at her face. “Arghhh!” He growled as she kicked out with her knee, butting against his crotch. Ben spat his venom in her face, her bleeding hands blocking it from her eyes, but she howled in pain as the toxin seeped into the defensive cuts.

Ryder pivoted, the abruptness of Ben’s betrayal delaying his shift for a moment, enough for the chimera to swipe ruthlessly at his chest, cutting a deep furrow across his pectoral muscles, shirt ripping apart. “Argh!” Pain exploded across his eyes as he staggered backwards, spines thrusting their way upwards from his skin, uncalled, as he dropped to his knees. Ben made to finish him off by slashing at his back but whimpered as his palm came into contact with the bristling spindles adorning the teenager’s shoulders.

The chimera kicked Ryder over instead, kneeling down to twist his face towards him. “I’m sssssorry,” he hissed, eyes of jet and fangs dripping, the teenager staring at him in a horrified rictus. Before Ben could bite him however, there was a pulse of burning blue light that arched across his neck, Ryder whimpered in pain as it struck him too. Ben pushed him away and stood up to face Aileen. “You should’ve stayed down!”

“I don’t back down to bullies!” She cried, playing for time as another wave of dancing blue lights shimmered across her arms. “Theo will-“

“Will what?” Ben spat, arm over his eyes to block the light. “He’ll be too busy with Corey to worry about avenging you!”

“Ahh!” Aileen cried as she thrust her hands forward, a blitz of white and blue lights, clashing together in a kaleidoscope, pulsing outwards. Ben grunted as the light blinded him, reaching past his arm and burning his eyes. Aileen moved around him and grabbed Ryder by his grasping hand. “Come on, we have to go!” She cried between sobs, her arms cut and bruised, the venom pounding through her veins making every movement sluggish and slow. “We need to warn Theo!”

“Fuck. That.” Ryder climbed to his feet, growling, ignoring the blood streaming down his face, his chest on fire, instead throwing himself towards Ben with a growl. “Arrgh!”

“Damn it!" She muttered, but turned back to focus on Ben too, the light emitted from her skin slowly getting weaker. “Just incapacitate him and let’s go!”

The serpent was still dazed by Aileen’s randomized pulses of light, but he heard Ryder coming, ducked to one side and thrust out wildly with his hands. The subtle resistance of flesh and sudden wetness on his hands told him his strike had been successful, even at the price of several sharp spines embedding in his own skin. But a laugh of triumph was cut short as his sight returned briefly to find Aileen standing in front of him, a pattern of green and blue light dancing across her skin. Ben sneered at her and lunged forward, she dodged, tripping him off balance as his eyes followed the light, enslaved by the colors that weaved an intricate dance before him. The chimera hit the ground heavily, grunting as his head ached, his hands throbbed.

Aileen glanced at Ben, seeing his gaze lock onto the strobe-like light show that covered her skin. She crouched beside Ryder again, retching as she felt the even deeper cuts across the teen’s neck and collarbone, looking away from where his pulse was easy to tell, blood pumping close to the surface. “No, no, no, no! Come on! Ryder! Please!” She pulled him upright again, his spines vanishing as his injuries took their toll. He leaned heavily into her, as they backed down the alley towards the street. 

Ben stood up slowly, his fangs dripping wetly, eye-sight a blurred mess, but he could see them getting away from him. “No!” He grunted. “You can’t get away…”

“Oh no, come on! We have to hurry!” Aileen cried out as Ryder stumbled to his knees. She looked back at Ben, then down at her friend. “Cover your eyes.” The chimera extended her arms, the bioluminescence rippling down her skin until it pooled in her hands. Moving quickly, Aileen summoned her nerve, waiting until Ben was within striking distance, his thin fangs so close to her, those black, heartless eyes inches from her own, and then she struck. The alley darkened again for a moment before deep, intense flashes of blue light pulsed out from her body, sending Ben reeling backwards, screaming as blood ran from his eyes. Aileen roughly pulled Ryder onto his feet, the two of them limping towards the sidewalk.

 

Ben rolled onto his side, spitting out blood from where it had dripped into his mouth, muttering a curse under his breath. His forehead was tender to the touch, the skin around his eyes ached, as though burnt, and his sight was limited to blurred shapes and blocks of color. He could tell the hedgehog chimera had got more than a few punches in; his torso and arms were covered in the boy’s spikes. But he had got Ryder too, if the caked blood and scraps of flesh on his now human nails were anything to go on. Their phones had spilled from their pockets during the fight and he dragged himself over to their fuzzy shapes, grabbing them and throwing the fragile cases against a nearby dumpster. He allowed a small grin to pull his dry lips up, before grunting in pain. Ben pushed himself to his feet and staggered off towards his car, hands outstretched until he felt the rough concrete finish of the buildings along the alley.

 

“Help! We need help! Why won’t someone stop?” Aileen cried out as she hugged Ryder to her body, the chimera stumbling on every step, pushing her out towards the road, her own steps not so sure either. She raised a hand to try a flag down the passing car, but it simply swerved and blasted the horn at them. The next one slowed down however and she sobbed with a mix of relief and pain, unable to keep from falling against the hood of the car. A flash of blue and red made her look up, seeing the startled face of a man she recognised from school safety days: Sheriff Stilinski. “Oh, thank you, thank you.” She managed to whisper as the police officer took Ryder from her and tried to steady him.

“What the hell happened here?” Sheriff Stilinski tried to hide his shock, reaching into the car for his radio. Just he was about to make the call, the teenager leaning against him grabbed his arm, the boy’s strong grip making the Sheriff glance at him, into the unnatural yellow eyes. “Oh. You’re a werewolf?”

“Close, heh.” Ryder managed, blood spilling down from the deep gashes in his neck and upper chest onto the Sheriff's uniform. “Please, we need Theo…ugh.”

“Theo? You need medical attention!”

“No time,” Aileen swallowed thickly, her bioluminescence fading from view, “Must warn him.”

“He’s in danger, Corey too.” Ryder mumbled, clasping a hand to his side, the blood welling out between his fingers. “Please, help us.”

“I need to get you to the hospital, this is-“

“No! Come on Aileen!” Ryder pushed himself off the hood and stumbled back onto the sidewalk, barely making it five steps.

“Uh, no! Hey, come back here!” The Sheriff cried out sharply, running over to catch the young man just as he crumpled into a pile. “I’m taking you to the ER.”

“And say what? Wild animals attacked us in Beacon Hills? A black mamba poisoned me in a night club?” Aileen slurred her words as Sheriff Stilinski hesitated. “Bring us to Theo, he can help.”

“I’ll bring you to Scott.” The Sheriff replied firmly, “At least his mother is a nurse.”

“Fine, let’s…ugh.” Aileen’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fell heavily against the police cruiser.

“Damnit!” The Sheriff hurried the boy into the passenger side, gasping at the amount of transferred blood. He moved quickly and lifted the other teenager into the back seat, before sitting behind the wheel. The cruiser shot forward, the lights and sirens blaring loudly as the Sheriff sped through the little traffic there was. 

 

Theo pulled into the driveway slowly, cruising to a stop. The lights were off, as expected, but the house had a sort of empty, vacant look to it. He felt his skin crawl slightly as he glanced at the dark windows; they still hadn’t returned after he failed to punish them, were they ever going to? Theo shook his head to clear the thoughts and unbuckled his belt, leaning over to shake Corey’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up, sleepy-head!” Theo grinned for a moment at his cute boyfriend, but then he frowned, leaning closer to him. “Corey?” The Alpha patted his cheeks, softly at first and then slightly harder. “Corey? Can you hear me?” Panic began to edge into his voice as Theo removed Corey’s seatbelt, pulled him down a little, reclining the seat so he was lying flatter. With his fingers pressed to the teen’s pale neck, the older chimera tried to calm his own beating heart. “Ok, ok, ok, don’t panic. This isn’t him being drunk, and I don’t think he was drugged. It was only me getting him drinks all night, I was…wait! Fuck, that one he was drinking when I came back from Stiles. But, Ben said…” Theo stopped suddenly, his hands no longer shaking as he assembled the pieces in his mind. “You son of a bitch.” He let his hands curl into fists and suppressed the rage that burned inside him; he had to help Corey first. Grabbing his phone, he was about to call Ryder, “Shit, if he’s poisoned Corey, he’s probably gonna try to attack them too.” Theo glanced at the clock, “After half past, they’d be on their way home. No, I gotta check.” The call dropped, Aileen’s was no different. Theo swore savagely under his breath, looking at Corey’s prone body, his pulse sluggish. “Who else do I have, Corey? I mean, maybe the Dread Doctors would…” He bit his lip and hugged his boyfriend to him as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “I can’t lose you, I won’t let anyone else die!” An idea dawned on him slowly and Theo blinked as he placed Corey back on the seat. “Yeah, that might work…I’d have to tell them everything though.” A final glance at his boyfriend and Theo was decided. He buckled in, reversed out the drive and pulled back out onto the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating this for a few months; work, writer’s block, etc., there’s only another chapter left, so I’ll try and get that sent out before another month rolls by!


	14. Chapter 14

“Argh! Do you have to poke so hard?” Ryder barked as Melissa glared at him. Scott caught Stiles’ frustrated roll of his eyes, but he just pushed the chimera back down firmly.

“I’m sorry, but surgery on a kitchen table wasn’t covered in Med school!” She replied tightly, and gestured for the Sheriff to bring his flashlight closer. “It doesn’t exactly help that your wounds are clotting faster than I can cut. I won’t be able to see if you have any internal bleeding at this rate. Of course, if we were in a hospital…”

“No hospitals.” Ryder grunted, gritting his teeth as another arc of pain washed across his rib cage. “Just fix me, so we can get to Theo!”

Scott could feel Stiles looking at him, but avoided his friend's stare and instead leaned his weight against the chimera’s shoulders, feeling the prick of his spines as they pressed against the palm of his hand. “You’re not going to shift are you?”

“No, ugh.” Ryder growled as Melissa finished stitching his side back together. “I can control it.”

“Pain is power.” Aileen muttered behind them, her own injuries tended to first. She glanced up when she felt them staring at her. “What?”

“Is that something Theo says?” Scott asked with a frown.

“Why am I not surprised?” Stiles grunted, but Aileen shook her head.

“Oh, um, no. It’s just something I heard once, a sort of way to control pain, I guess.”

“Uh huh.”

“Theo’s a good person, I don’t know why you guys don’t trust him.” She shook her head and slipped a glass of water, nodding at Ryder. “Is he going to be okay? Did he get bitten?”

“Uhhh,” Melissa moved up to check the teen’s neck and back but shook her head. “I don’t think so. But I imagine he’d be feeling the effects by now, chimera or not. The toxin you were hit with seems to have been purged from your system too."

"Yeah, I think it was a paralysing agent to slow us down, but not kill us."

"Right." Melissa nodded, adding to Ryder. "You can sit up.”

Ryder pulled himself upright with Scott’s aid, nodding his thanks as the Sheriff placed a blanket around the teen’s bare shoulders. He winced as his fingers traced the bandage around his ribs, abs and then up to his neck, the gauze dipping into the shallow grooves from the healing wounds. “Ah!”

“Careful. Don't open those cuts back up.” Melissa warned him, before turning away to dump the wrappers and used gloves into a bag.

“Do you feel up to telling us what happened?”

Ryder looked up at Scott, then over to Stiles. “I…yeah, I guess so. It all happened really fast though, I’m not sure I remember everything.”

“Well, start with what you do remember.” Stiles encouraged him, gesturing impatiently.

“Um, okay. So, uh, we were leaving the club…”

 

“And then, I don’t know, dude, I was seeing stars, I could hear Aileen screaming or crying or, hell that might have been me. There was so much fucking pain, I couldn’t see straight. But uh, I remember your Dad’s blue lights as he slowed down.” Ryder finished his story, looking at Stiles. “I don’t know why he attacked us, we weren’t exactly friends, only really met him that night. But Theo vouched for him, said he was ok, you know?”

“Is he working for the Dread Doctors?”

“Who knows? Probably, though, right?” Ryder replied, shrugging. He swung himself off the table, landing unsteadily, but brushed away attempts to help him as he hobbled over to the couch. “So that’s what happened. But I guess you guys want to know something else? Something about Theo, right?”

“He has a point.” Stiles said to Scott, who nodded resignedly. “Ok, so what do you know about Theo’s plan?”

Ryder glanced at Aileen but she shrugged half-heartedly and nodded. “We don’t know much, but you can tell him what we do know.”

“Why do I have to tell them?” Ryder replied with a frown. 

“You know Theo better; you were the first to join him after Corey. I’d hope that would make you closer to him?”

“Sure, I guess.” Ryder gestured at Stiles, “What ‘plan’ are you talking about?” 

“Whatever plan he has, what he’s up to, come on, I know there’s something going on! Tell us.”

“The plan…right.” He rolled his eyes but paused as a thought struck. “Well, I don’t know if he had anything specific in mind, but Theo always talks about how he was going to deal with Dread Doctors, make it, I don’t know, safe, I guess, for us to be here. I mean, you’d have to talk to Corey about this, Theo only really discusses it with him.”

“I thought you were all one pack?” Scott asked, brow raised.

“Yeah, uh, I guess you could say I that don’t really pay attention to what he's _saying_ most of the time. I just kinda...look at him.” Ryder cleared his throat and avoided their eyes.

“Great.” Stiles muttered, turning away to look back into the kitchen where his father was helping Melissa pack away the last of the medical kit.

“Wait.” Ryder glanced at him, “I remember he said something, it was…oh yeah. He wants to stop the experiments the Dread Doctors are performing.”

“How?”

“Well, that’s what he didn’t say.”

“I just assumed he meant for us to take the fight to them.” Aileen spoke up, “Well, why else would he form us into a pack? I mean we all might have been created by the same process, but we’re all different.”

“Are you suggesting that’s why Ben attacked us?”

“I like hanging out with you and Corey and Theo, but I don’t feel like there are any special bonds between us; call us a pack, a team, an army, if you want, but-“

“We’re just weapons, is that what you’re saying?” Ryder broke in.

“No, not weapons.” Aileen sighed, standing up. “But where’s Theo, Ryder? If he cares so much about us, about this ‘pack’, then where the hell is he?”

“That’s what we should be finding out!” Ryder leapt to his feet, winced and doubled over as Stiles grabbed his arm. “Hey!”

“You’re not going anywhere. You can barely stand.”

“I…” He broke off as the squeal of tires reached his ears. He tried to wriggle out of Stiles grip but the teenager hung on to him as he looked at Scott.

“What is it?”

“Tires, burning rubber. Someone is driving fast, heading here.” The Alpha walked over to the window as the sound grew louder, enough for Stiles to hear it too, and release the chimera. He made to follow them over when the sounds of a large car screeching to a halt came from the front yard. “Oh come on!” Scott cursed as he watched Theo drive a deep furrow into the lawn, just next to the one he had left two weeks earlier. A moment later the front door crashed open as Theo backed into the living room, Corey’s prone form in his arms.

“Help me, please!”

 

Stiles watched Theo closely; the way the chimera kept nibbling at his lower lip, picking at his hands, pacing endless circles around Scott’s coffee table, glancing now and then at the kitchen table where Corey was laid out. He wasn’t sure what to say, on the one hand the guy was clearly stressed over what was happening to his boyfriend, but on the other, it was Theo Raeken. That alone should be enough to stay his hand of comfort. In the end he settled for continuing to study him, especially as Ryder and Aileen came back in from where they were helping Scott and Melissa tend to the unconscious chameleon. Ryder was the first to speak.

“What happened Theo?”

“I don’t know, not exactly, one minute he was fine, the next it was like he was drunk, or drugged maybe. But then I just knew something was wrong.” He sat down at last and looked up at them. “I’m sorry guys, I wish…if I had known…”

“That Ben was a monster or that he was trying to kill us?”

“I know you’re angry Aileen, but I swear I didn’t see this coming.” Theo looked at her as Ryder sat beside him, holding his aching ribs. “There was no warning he’d betray us, that he’d try to kill you guys, Corey.”

“Huh,” Ryder grunted, glancing at him. “Didn’t you say you couldn’t trust him? That there had been something-I don’t remember- something that he had done to make you think twice about letting him join the pack?”

Theo glared at Ryder, nostrils flaring as Stiles perked up in interest. “That was…different. Just jealousy, I didn’t think he’d try to _kill_ Corey.”

“But you thought he might try something else?” Aileen replied quickly, “Like steal him from you?”

“He’s not a possession!” Theo snapped at her. “If he wanted to be with Ben, he could have. But Corey is…I didn’t want him to get hurt again.”

“So you thought Ben might seduce your boyfriend, but you had no qualms about letting him join the pack?” She shook her head, despite Theo’s burning glare. “I’m just saying Theo; it’s not how I would do it.”

“You don’t make the decisions!” Theo snarled as he jumped up, claws sliding out as his features contorted into an ugly expression, low growl emanating from his throat. Ryder struggled upright to stand between the two chimeras, as Aileen glared coldly at her Alpha. Scott glanced backwards, his hands held out in peace, but Stiles got to them first.

“Ok, guys, break it up.” Stiles joined the younger teen between them and pushed Theo gently backwards, “There’s been enough bloodshed for one night.”

“Right.” Theo muttered quietly, his claws sliding back in as he looked away from them. His cheeks burned a little, ashamed at having lost his cool so easily. He could feel Stiles’ attention on him more than before. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Yes. I, I understand.” Aileen glanced at Corey as Melissa let out a cry of surprise.

“What is it?” Theo rushed to his boyfriend’s side, pushing Scott out of the way. “Is he…he’s ok right?”

“His pulse is weak, weaker than it should be. But I don’t see any bite marks along his arms or legs or torso. You said he ingested it?”

“Yeah, I told you that already.” Theo replied impatiently, one hand gripping Corey’s. “Can’t you, I don’t know, fix him?”

“Not here.” Melissa replied firmly, “Now we really need to go to the hospital.”

“But what about-“

“No buts.” Melissa cut Ryder off. “I will handle the admissions, but he needs to go right now.” 

Theo looked away, turning the decision over in his mind, finally nodding. “Yeah, ok. Ryder?”

“What?”

“I want you to go with him, make sure he’s ok. You’re not in fighting shape right now and I need someone I trust to watch Corey.” Theo gripped the teen by the shoulder and looked into his eyes, seeing them widen at first and then resolve flare within. 

“You got it, boss.”

“I think we’ve got something to talk about.” Theo directed this at Scott. 

The Alpha nodded slowly, “Ok, it can wait until they’re gone, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” Theo bit his lip and turned towards Corey again. “It’s gonna be ok, Corey, you’ll be up and about in no time.” He forced a smile and leant down to kiss his boyfriend softly on the cheek, straightening up and ruffling the younger teenager’s hair as he did so. “What about the venom?”

“Put Corey in the back seat. Be gentle.” Melissa instructed Scott, digging out her keys and then looked at Theo. “I’ve asked Stiles’ dad to go back to the police station, send a call out to the CDC and ask for a supply of Black Mamba anti-venom to be sent up immediately.”

“And they’ll just give it to him?”

“I’ll say that a reckless owner let the snake escape and we just want to be cautious. The bite kills quickly, right?” The Sheriff replied as he came in to help Scott move Corey. Theo nodded in thanks.

“Your boyfriend is fighting this, and his chimera DNA is helping, but he really needs the anti-venom.” Melissa added.

“Do I look like I’m stopping you?” Theo muttered, “I mean, thanks for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Melissa replied tightly, heading out the door, before pausing and looking back at him. “We’ll need to discuss you clearing up my lawn, and fixing the door.”

Theo frowned at her, puzzled by her sudden lighter tone as she left. Stiles shook his head, “She’s joking, dude, relax.”

“Right, right. Sorry.”

 

“This is a fine mess Theo.” Scott muttered once they were alone; Stiles and Aileen sitting to one side, listening to them. “What are you doing?”

“I was trying to protect them, same way that you do with yours, I didn’t think Ben was going to betray us, I don’t know why he did.” Theo shrugged, avoiding the werewolf’s intense gaze. “I wish had some answers Scott, but I’m in the dark as much as you.”

“I doubt that,” Stiles replied before Scott could. “You know about the Dread Doctors, knew about them coming here, you knew there was experiments going on. There was obviously some sort of plan you guys were working to before…before you went rogue. So what was it? What the hell do they want?”

“They...” Theo hesitated before continuing to speak, his eyes fixed on the clock on the mantelpiece. “They took me when I was a kid, I went back with them, my parents were killed, it was after my sister died. I guess it was easy to mould someone so young into whatever you want them to be. When I returned to Beacon Hills, yeah, there was a plan, I never got the full of it though. And when I met you again Stiles, I…”

“I know that part.” Stiles gestured impatiently, the movement catching Theo’s attention. Scott leant against the doorframe, listening. “What changed? It wasn’t just me, right?”

“No, you were like the alarm clock pulling me out of a bad dream, but when I met Corey, it was like I was awake again. He reminded, reminds, me of what it feels like to not just love, but to be loved.” Theo smiled a little, looking at them. “I know that sounds sappy, but it’s the truth. I would still be just another pawn of the Dread Doctors without him. I guess that meant they had to find another.”

“Ben.”

“Right. I think that the Dread Doctors are doing what they’ve done in other towns when things get messy: clean up. And then they go underground, sleep for a decade or so and awake to resume their work.” 

“Do they normally get other chimeras to do this for them?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Theo nodded, “After all it’s what we’re good at: killing things.”

“Ryder thought we were weapons.” Aileen muttered softly. She spoke up as Theo shot a glance at her. “Is that why our pack failed? Because we’re so different?”

“We haven’t failed. Corey will live, and I’m still here.” Theo replied firmly, “As long as we remain united and loyal to each other, we can survive.”

"I’d survive a lot better if the Dread Doctors weren’t here.” Stiles said to himself, catching Scott’s eye. “Do you have a plan to defeat them, Theo?”

“Them? No, they’re too strong. I’ve been trying to come up with something, but each one would just end up with more blood on my hands. I want us all to come out of this alive, for that we need more people.” He looked at Scott and Stiles, the human shaking his head vigorously. “Maybe for now, we should just concentrate on dealing with Ben.”

“Do you have an idea for that, at least?” Scott walked over to stand in front of Theo, waiting for the chimera to come to his feet. “How do you know he hasn’t just run off?”

“I don’t.” Theo shrugged, glancing at Aileen. “But my instincts say he’s still here, besides, you guys got some hits in, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah. I blinded him with my light: his eyes were bleeding.” She replied, “And Ryder got a few good swipes in with his spines before being taken down. He’s wounded, at least.”

“Ok then.” Theo looked expectantly at Scott. “Are you in?”

“In for what? I don’t kill people.”

“You won’t have to.” Theo responded coldly, the tone of his voice sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine. “He tried to kill my boyfriend, betrayed my pack, broke my trust. If he managed to stumble home, he won’t be stumbling out.”

“This is why we don’t trust you Theo.” Stiles muttered, but nodded reluctantly when Scott looked at him. “Yeah, ok, I guess I’m in.”

“Seriously?” Aileen asked, surprised.

“We can’t let you go running off by yourselves, Theo is right, you need more people.” Scott said resignedly. “But if the Dread Doctors are there, we’re not going in. I’m not risking it just for vengeance’s sake.”

Theo frowned but nodded after a moment’s thought. “Fine. We’ll take my car.”

 

Theo killed the lights as they crawled up the narrow road to Ben’s house. The windows were dark but the parked car was a recognisable shape in the cloudy night. His enhanced vision let them continue until there was only a few hundred feet between them and the front door. Theo stopped the SUV and indicated that they should advance the rest of the distance on foot. They ran across the open ground at the front of the house until they were at the door. “Something’s wrong. Can you feel it?” Theo asked them in a whisper. Stiles ignored the question, but Scott nodded.

“Yeah, come on. Do you have a key?” 

Theo rolled his eyes at the werewolf and shoulder charged the door, grunting heavily as it collapsed under his assault. “No need, only one bolt. Spread out, check the rooms.”

Stiles grimaced at the orders, but followed Scott across the sitting room, stifling his cry of pain as he knocked his shin off a coffee table. He was about to complain when a soft blue light began to illuminate the room. Stiles glanced over to the source. “Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Careful, she can blind you!” Theo smirked as Aileen looked at him.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Cut the chatter, he could still be in here.” Scott waved for Stiles to follow him into the kitchen as Theo and Aileen advanced into the bedroom. “Clear here!”

“Same in the bedroom. But you guys should see this.” Theo called out to them, as he looked around the hurriedly emptied drawers, clothes scattered on the floor. He nodded at the empty dresser as Scott and Stiles crowded into the room. “And over there: bloody rags.”

“Here!” Aileen pointed, “Spines, from Ryder. He was here.”

“About twenty minutes, I’d say.” Scott replied as he knelt to inspect the rags. “Blood is only getting tacky.”

“Damn it!” Theo barked, frustrated. “Bastard fucking ran!”

“Theo! Easy,” Scott placed a hand on the chimera’s shoulder but Theo shook him off. “Look, if what you said is right, the Dread Doctors will go to ground and if Ben ever shows up here again, you can… get your revenge then.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Theo muttered distractedly, nostrils flaring as he picked up a scent he knew all too well. He was about to mention it to the others, but hesitated, perhaps it would be better for them to think it was over, that Ben’s betrayal ended in a cold, empty house. “Come on, there’s nothing for us here. I need to check on Corey.”

 

Ben licked his lips nervously, watching as they paced around him. He hadn’t expected the Dread Doctors to be in his house when he staggered back there from the attack in the alley. _Guess Theo's Druid wards didn't work..._ But they had grabbed hold of him wordlessly and dragged him back to their lair. The chimera had been dumped unceremoniously in the center of the lab and then they disappeared for a few minutes, returning only to pace around him, the air now filled with the scratching hiss of their words. He tried to speak, to explain what they obviously knew by now, yes he had failed to kill the two lesser members of the pack, but he had successfully dosed Corey and Theo would be vulnerable. “Let me go back, let me kill Theo! He’s weak, we can still salvage this!”

“Enough of your prattling, your plan has not worked!” The Doctor in front of him pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You have failed us!” Came a voice from behind him.

“And not for the first time!” Ben shivered as the voice wormed its way inside his ear. 

“I…please! I can still serve you! I work at a bar, I can find you new recruits, strong guys if you need them! Teenagers too! They’re always-“

“Silence!” The first Doctor spoke again, gloved hands raised. “Strength of body is not enough. Strength of mind is what is required. Something you do not have.”

“It matters not,” The Doctor behind Ben dismissed him with a wave, “let us dispose of this one and start again. This region is indeed rich with potential chimeras.”

“Agreed!”

“Wait! No please! Arghhhh!”

The young man’s screams echoed around the lab, up through the concrete tunnel that led to the surface and dissipated into the night air of the forest. The overgrown bunker was hidden behind a mess of tangled briars and weeds, where the trees had reclaimed the land. A shadowy figure was crouched behind the broken down remains of a truck, listening to the shrieking and grimacing as the wet sounds reached him from below the surface of the bunker. Theo sighed in relief, resting his forehead against the rusted metal; he had slipped out of the hospital moments after Corey had received the antidote to the venom. If Theo had been mistaken, and the Dread Doctors were not here…But it didn’t matter, Ben was finished, though the fragments of the conversation he had heard made it sound as though the Dread Doctors were not. The chimera stood up after silence reigned in the forest again, darting into the treeline before dropping into an easy run back towards Corey.

 

**Epilogue**

 

The water of the lake shimmered in the summer heat, still for a moment before its surface was shattered by Ryder’s falling body. He popped back up, fountaining water at the three who stood on the shore. “Hahaha! Come on you guys! It’s awesome!” He dove back under, swimming out a bit to allow Corey to dive in after him, treading water until the teen joined him. “See?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect! Come on, Theo!”

“I’m coming, calm down!” Theo called out to him, pulling his t-shirt off as Aileen ran past him, splashing into the water by the shore. “Ah! Ok, ok!”

Corey smirked as he watched Ryder’s gaze lock on Theo’s muscular upper body, slick with water as he breached the surface. “Hey! Eyes off my boyfriend, Sonic!”

“Aw, don’t call me that, Corey!” Ryder looked away, chastised, but pushed his hands under the water and upwards, the resulting wave splashing Corey’s face. He laughed as the indignant chimera spluttered and swam away from him towards Theo.

Theo smiled as Corey approached him, pushing off the sandy bottom into the slightly deeper water. He pulled the teen close to him, hands tracing his skin under the water, until their faces were inches apart. Theo linked his hands around his waist as Corey closed the distance and kissed him lightly on the lips, his own hands resting on the older teen’s neck. 

“Bah! Get a room you two!” Aileen cried out as she and Ryder swam over to the boyfriends, their splashing causing Theo and Corey to break apart, squinting. He looked at Corey’s sparkling eyes and smiled, soon his laughter joining the others as they played in the water.

 

After a while even Ryder lost his exuberance and he climbed out of the water to lie on the big rocks by the lakeside, warmed by the summer sun. He accepted the soda offered to him by Aileen, “Where are Corey and Theo?”

“Oh, uh, they said they were just checking something in the car.” She smiled to herself, leaning back and letting the heat spread across her face. The chimera could almost hear Ryder’s pained expression, glancing over to see him sitting up, staring over the rise towards the SUV, eyes thoughtful. “Why, did you want something?”

“Uh, no, I just need to put on more sunblock.” He muttered, bottle in hand.

“I can put it on.”

“Uh…”

“Unless you wanted Theo to do it?” She asked with a smirk.

Ryder blushed and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You are so obvious!” Aileen lay back with a cackle as Ryder sighed to himself, trying not to think about what it would have been like to have Theo’s strong hands massaging his shoulders…

Theo finished checking his phone, glancing at Corey, frowning at the teenager’s smirk. “What? I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Oh, it’s not that.” He moved forward until he was standing right behind Theo and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their shirtless torsos together. 

Theo grinned as he felt the gesture, “Hmm, I thought we were heading back to the others?” 

“We have time.” Corey kissed Theo’s neck, moaning as he pressed his growing bulge against Theo’s wet shorts, his hands feeling the teen's well developed abs and stomach. “When’s he coming?”

“Me or Stiles?” Theo smirked, rolling his head back to allow Corey to keep kissing him, placing his hands on the teen’s, running them up and down his arms slowly. “Mhhhm, twenty minutes, he said. Has an update for us.”

“Huh.” Corey stopped kissing Theo’s neck and stepped back to let him turn around and face him. He moved back in closer to his boyfriend as Theo beckoned him to do so. “Do you want wait, then?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Theo kissed him hard, bruising their lips together as he cupped Corey’s ass through his board shorts. “But then again, I guess just a little won’t hurt!”

Corey smiled back at him and reached down to untie the knot at the front of Theo’s shorts. “Perfect.”

 

Stiles folded his arms as he watched Theo and Corey approach him, at least they attempted to look embarrassed. He sighed, “Having fun were we?”

“Oh yeah, lots of fun!” Theo smirked at him, as Corey’s lips turned up at the edge. “If you were waiting, why didn’t you call?”

“Wouldn’t want to interrupt, would I?”

“Not the first time.” Corey muttered as Stiles looked away, cheeks burning.

“Don’t remind me, please!”

“Yeah, like you don’t-“

“I have news.” Stiles interrupted Theo with a hand on his arm. “It’s important.”

“Is it them?”

“I think so. Do you…”

Corey turned away from them as the sun glinting on the water caught his attention and the two older teenagers’ conversation faded into the background. He stood looking out across the leafy green trees, the lake resplendent before him, the high, blue summer sky making the world seem a much larger place than before. If he listened just right, Corey could hear the laughter of Aileen and Ryder as they joked and gossiped with each other. The reassuring presence of Theo was almost never gone from his side now, and Corey smiled as he zoned back into the conversation behind him; Stiles muttering, “You’re unbelievable, Theo!”

“I’m just saying the offer is there, Stiles.”

“Yup. I’d like it!” Nodding, Corey turned around to look at the human, his open shirt lifting in the light breeze off the lake, revealing the pale skin underneath. “You really should think about it!”

“You two are…made for each other, really!” Stiles finished with a laugh. “Fine, are we going to get this over with today then?”

“I think the lady doth protest too much!”

“Don’t quote Shakespeare at me, Theo!” Stiles barked but nodded anyway, rolling his eyes. Corey smiled at him; yes, the Dread Doctors were still out there but on a day like this, it was easy to banish them to the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I usually have some comments at the end of writing a fic, but this time, I'd like to thank you all for reading, even though there were sometimes long stretches between updates. I'm sorry for that, I'll try to do better on my next fic for Teen Wolf, which will likely explore more Steo, I have a number of ideas I'd like to see put together for them, and to an extent this work has helped form them better. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
